Secrets
by V-L-G-4200
Summary: Merlin is a woman although she has been brought up pretending to be male. Her magic and gender discovered in her village home Ealdor, Hunith sends Merlin to Camelot and to the destiny awaiting her.
1. The Dragon's Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Merlin or any of the characters or places mentioned within this FanFiction.**

**A/N: Please let me know of any spelling/ grammatical errors I've been working on this for a lot of hours now, the words are starting to blur together.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dragon's Call**

The sun shines brightly as I walk down the dusty path on my way to Camelot. It's been a long journey, my legs burn with the strain and the heat has forced me to consume most of my water. Hands holding my pack tight to my back I continue onwards up a slight bank. A warm breeze brushes against my skin bringing me no relief.

I miss home already though I am only a day's walk away now, it scares me to be somewhere so unfamiliar. Mother has sent me on this journey and I understand why. The magic that courses through me just like my blood has caused her more than a few problems whilst I was little and unable to restrain it. I understand as well the reason she believes it vital I keep my gender a secret. As she once told me, 'In this world of men there is no way for a woman to advance.' So ever since I was born I've been hiding as a boy/ man, I don't mind I am more than used to it now.

Hiding as a male became more challenging when my body started to grow into its natural feminine form. My body didn't care that I was hiding or that I now had to wear baggy clothes to make the changes less obvious. My chest caused the most problems, as Mother and I worked to find a way to hide me we were discovered by my friend Will. Although his checks flushed red and he quickly turned around, otherwise he didn't treat me any differently which was a big relief to me. I was happy that there was someone other than Mother in our village that knew of my gender and magic, Mother was not. It was shortly after she began arranging for my move to Camelot.

It took a while for all the arrangements to be made as letters travelled backwards between Mother and a man called Gaius. Gaius I found out later was the court physician and the man that I would be staying with once I arrived. Mother wrote a final letter to Gaius that travels with me, a thank you note I assume although it took her a while to write it.

We'd learnt whilst we awaited a reply once that if I took lots of thick bandages I could wrap them tightly around my chest; starting from the top and working slowly down, I could make them almost completely disappear. With the addition of my loose clothing; that had a slight disadvantage of making me appear as if I was awaiting a growth spurt, and my neckerchief I could appear male. Admittedly I appeared weak and most definitely a push over but I knew I was stronger than I looked and I had my magic to back me up if absolutely necessary. I have several neckerchiefs, I really like them as they keep my neck warm and help hide the top of my bandages. I have a few tops where it they aren't necessary but I don't wear them that often.

Once all was set we cut my hair a bit shorter than normal, then I bound my chest with lots of thick bandages, donned my loose clothing and neckerchief as was off with a tight hug goodbye. Packed away in the bag bouncing on my back are: as many of my clothes and neckerchiefs my pack would allow, a small ration of food, more bandages both thick and thinner ones, two pairs of shoes, lots of woollen socks and comfortable undergarments. My pack fit to bursting point I managed to attach a sleeping roll to the outside via the bags fastenings and my water pouch slung to the side, within easy reach should I need it.

The path widened as I grew closer to the citadel, a man in chainmail passed me on a horse causing me to smile. I knew I was about another few hours walk away once the path ventured next to a thick forest. I headed through it, the road ventured to the side however I've always had a love for the trees and nature surrounding me. The path I choose was clearly not a travelled one as parts of my root caused me to stumble. I was careful to avoid any damp areas as I didn't want to tread un-necessary mud into the place that would be my new home.

The trees began to thin out, pushing onwards to the sky I could now see ahead of me. Crouching down I filtered through the tiny branches as I entered a clear patch within the forest. Looking towards the direction I was headed I could not stop the smile that spread onto my face as I gazed upon the castle of Camelot for the first time. I rushed forwards not wanting to stop now I was so close a sense of excitement and nervousness bubbling within me.

Finally entering the first walls to the outer-city I notice to my surprise that the streets are not as crowded as I had expected them to be. A few individuals and small groups litter the streets as I navigate my way towards the citadel. As travel towards the inner-city the amount of people around me increases, although they appear to be sorting items or busying themselves with tasks. No one pays particular attention to me as I gaze around with wonder no doubt sparkling in my eyes.

As I cross the bridge to enter the inner-city I notice some of the guards blowing horns, the few people that are now scattered nearby rush forwards without running into the square. A slight grin on my face I notice a small crowd of people nestled around something. I make my way towards the crowd as drums are beaten, the crowd mutters as a man is escorted out by two guards. Worming my way closer; careful not to hit anyone with my pack, I finally see what everyone is gathered around. A man in a black hood and brown clothes stands upon a raised wooden platform, a thick block of wood is located in the centre a woven basket to its side. Guards stand with pikes rotated sideways to prevent anyone getting to close. These guards make a small gap for the man to be escorted onto the platform.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." A voice boomed, looking up I noticed a noble man standing on a balcony a gold crown identifying him as the King. Two men, one either side of the King were also stood upon the balcony they seemed on edge as their eyes scanned the crowd, their hands never leaving the blade secured to their sides. All three had red clocks on, the Pendragon crest visible on all but the Kings. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic." The King continued, I gulped at the word magic, a chill overcame me as I forced myself to not run away. I gripped my pack tightly as my body shook with nerves as the king continued. "And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." The King named Uther nodded to the executioner.

As the man; Thomas, was forced to his knees I found my knees threatening to buckle. As I gazed at someone I should consider kin have his face pressed down to the block of wood, in a way so the woven basket was lying in wait for his head. I could not help but picture myself in his position, I would have to learn and quickly how to better control the magic within me. The executioner moved to Thomas' left hand side and raised his axe that shined in the dimming sunlight. The executioner paused, axe raised as he looked at Uther awaiting the signal. The drums continued to beat as Uther raised his hand, as Uther's hand reached the top of its lift the drums stopped and he dropped his hand. In the same instant the executioner lowered his axe, separating Thomas' head from his body cleanly at the neck. The crowd around me gasped as a sickening feeling rose from my stomach.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of Sorcery." Uther stated raising his arms in a welcoming gesture upon mentioning that Camelot was freed. "Let the celebrations begin." Uther concluded his hands falling as he began heading back into the castle.

Upon seeing the king leaving people began to filter away but a wail stopped people. An elderly woman filtered through the crowd. The crowd parted and Uther stopped, the woman was revealed in brown ragged clothing her face aged through years and the tears staining it seemed to age it further. She clutched at her dress, her mouth open in despair as she passed the raised platform and faced Uther.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance!" The woman stated, her voice cracking with grief, a tear started to form in my eyes as she spoke. The woman pointed in the direction Thomas' body lay and voice breaking stated. "You took my son!" She gasped seeming to force herself on with what she wished to say. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." Her voice gradually getting more distressed as fresh tears fell from her aged eyes. As she spoke her arm fell slowly down then bent to press against her stomach.

"Seize her!" Uther ordered, obviously no matter the circumstances he would not allow anyone to threaten his son.

The woman glanced around in a panicked state, before grasping a gem of some sort upon a long necklace. She muttered something, the words I couldn't really make out. My magic tingled, focusing in my hands as if readying for an attack. I'd not experienced this before so I curiously watched as she continued her muttering then looked upwards as a strong wind radiated upwards of her position. She seemed to dissolve into the wind, leaves blew with her as those surrounding her were forced backwards. The wind died down when she vanished completely, the tingling of my magic died down instantly apparently satisfied there was no threat. Whispered conversation erupted as everyone busied themselves with getting back to work or going about their business. I stood confused for a moment not knowing what to do. Pulling my pack tightly against my back again I wondered why my magic had reacted the way it had and tried to decide where I needed to go now.

I followed some ladies that seemed to be heading inside and encountered two guards stationed to an entrance towards the outer part of the castle. Trying to swallow my nerves and convincing myself that these people wouldn't know I had magic I approached the nearest guard. "Err. Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" I asked in a low tone mostly because of fear rather than remembering I'm meant to be a boy/ man. The guard gestured to the entrance they were guarding and I entered. Making my way down the corridor, heavy doors marked certain areas I had to open a few before someone directed me to door into a tower. Opening the heavy door I looked disbelievingly at some stone steps. Taking a few up I noticed a wooden sigh with 'Court Physician' carved into it with an arrow pointing to the first floor off to the side of the stairs. Taking the turn the walls closed in, not to an uncomfortable degree but just noticeably. There were a few more stairs then another corridor that started to the left. The first door was opened slightly and a strange aroma of herbs tickled my nose.

Sticking my head into the gap I see lots of bottles, books, equipment and ingredients dotted around the room. Knocking slightly, I push the door open fully as I question. "Hello?" I see lots of strange things laying on both sides as I enter. The strangest being a mask looking thing in the shape of a rabbit head. "Hello?" I ask again venturing further into the room. I notice a pot cooking on a contained fire so wonder where he could be. Looking up I notice a staircase leading up to a platform that is being used to store pots, books and other such things. I see a white haired man arranging something on the shelf in front of him. "Gaius?" I question then clear my throat when he doesn't react.

Gaius turns upon hearing me a small smile upon his face, something happens though and he's falling against the banister. It can't hold his weight and breaks, a small shocked noise issues from the man. My heart races and my magic reached out, slowing time just for him. Gaius' is still falling and my feet feel frozen in shock, I look around in a panicked state knowing in the back of my mind that if anyone was to walk in now I'd be beheaded before the night was out. I see a bed, defiantly the softest thing nearby and move it under him. I don't know how I can move things so easily, I've been able to do it for so long sometimes I have to remember to use my hands to do things. The bed slides under Gaius with just enough room to spare, as he hits time resumes its normal speed. He makes pained noises as the banister falls around him, Gaius huffs out a breath clearly relieved for the soft landing that he was not expecting.

Gaius struggles to right himself. "Huff. What did you just do?" He questions managing to sit upright.

"Erm..." I mutter, panic bubbles again as my magic readies itself to defend me.

"Tell me!" Gaius states in a voice that shows he won't take no for an answer, as he pushes himself from the bed.

Looking away I feel myself say none convincingly "I- I- I have no idea what happened." Gaius looks at me in disbelief then looks where he fell from.

"If anyone has seen that…" He states in a worried tone.

"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was just…" I started trying to come up with an explanation.

"I know what it was!" Gaius stated interrupting my failing attempts to cover myself. "I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" He finishes looking at me with an excited glint.

"Nowhere." I state truthfully in a panicked tone.

"So how is it you know magic?" He questioned again, fear was causing my palms to sweat, one wrong move and I'd end up sending this man I'd just saved flying.

I carefully tried to reign in my magic as I answered. "I don't!" It was the truth, though I knew I had magic and I could do a few things with it. I knew nothing of spells or how to control it very well.

Gaius panted, seemingly sensing that I wasn't telling him everything. "Where did you study? …Answer me!" He demanded.

I decided to stick to the truth as much as I could without revealing more about myself. "I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught." My voice was losing volume as fear started gripping it.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" Gaius asked disbelievingly as he stepped closer towards me.

"What do you want me to say?" I questioned not knowing how else to get this conversation to end, part of me relieved that he hadn't realised I was a woman.

"The truth!" Gaius demanded.

Sighing internally I stated with no hesitation. "I was born like this!"

"That's impossible!" Gaius half scoffed. He looked around then asked the question I was expecting. "Who are you?"

"Oh, erm…" I muttered as I pulled my pack from my back. "I have this letter." I mumble as I drag the note Mother had sent me with that we'd packed just behind my sleeping roll. Once I had it, I handed it directly into Gaius' hand.

He looked down at it with a slight confused expression. "I- I don't have my glasses." He stated in an irritated tone, although I realised he was irritated at himself more for not being able to read what I'd handed him.

"I'm Merlin." I stated a small smile catching the corners of my mouth.

Surprise flashed onto Gaius' face. "Hunith's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes!" I stated with relief, at least my guardian for my time here knew that I was female. Although no doubt he'd find out if he ever has to treat me. I breathed deeply calming myself down.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" Gaius stated looking slightly confused."It is Wednesday." I stated nervously.

"Ah, right then." Gaius looked slightly confused still then swapped to relieved. "You better put your bag in there." He continued motioning to the door at the far side of the room. I hadn't noticed I'd unconsciously tucked my pack under my left arm. My eyes flicked nervously from Gaius to the room and back again until I started walking towards the room.

Spinning around I spoke without thinking, panic very noticeably lacing my tone. "You- you won't say anything about, erm…" I gestured towards the balcony and bed.

Gaius nodded obviously knowing the reason for my panic. "No." I smiled slightly at him before turning slowly content to head into the room. I only taken a few steps when.

"Although Merlin, I should say thank you." I smiled softly before escaping into the room.

By the time I'd finally but all my things into the storage items. I was careful to tuck away anything that I brought with me that was slightly feminine as I didn't want Gaius or anyone else to stumble upon them if he was looking for something. I had candles I'd set elite without realising it, exhausted from all the travelling and day's events I sat upon the bed to rest my tired limbs. Looking around the room again I noticed a small window and curious I stood and walked to it, standing onto a small stool then the side table so I'd be able to see out. Opening the window, the cool night air cooled me, a smile instantly found its way onto my face as I looked at Camelot in the moonlight, fires lighting some of the windows. I was still getting the idea that this was my home at least for a while into my head. Deciding the night air was cooling me a little too much I closed the window and stepped down from my momentary stool. My body ached, tiredness catching up with me I quickly changed into my night shirt, breathing a sigh of relief once I undid the tight bandages and lay down. Before long my heavy lids fluttered closed.

"Merlin… Merlin." A soft but demanding voice called. Groaning internally I forced my still tired lids open. Light flooded my room from the window that had blown slightly open sometime during the night. Looking around it took me a few minutes to place where I was, and why I was here. Realisation dawned on my sleepy brain as did the hum of over-worked muscles. Sitting up slowly I stretched and stared at the window hoping the light would allow me to wake up quicker. Once my brain pushed some of the sleep away I quickly dressed reminding myself of my bandages and that I should probably talk to Gaius, he likely had more than a few questions.

I pulled my coat on as I made my way down the stairs to where Gaius was pouring something into a wooden bowl. He glanced at me briefly before turning to walk towards the table. "I got you water. You didn't wash last night." He scolded pointing at the bucket on the table top.

My checks heated up as I realise I'd been too tired after I'd unpacked to consider that I hadn't washed myself. "Sorry." I apologised.

"Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius stated motioning to the bowl he'd just poured what appeared to be porridge into, though it was a little more watery than I'd ever seen it. I picked up the spoon and sloshed the contents back into the bowl a feeling of unease overcame me. Gaius walked away from my side leaning over as he watched me fill my spoon again. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Gaius' hand nock the bucket of water and it fell sideways. My head swished to the side, standing up on instinct as my magic tingled, reaching out to the bucket and water now froze in the air, most of the water hanging in the air outside of the bucket. I looked at Gaius as he looked at me and gasped, we looked back at the bucket and the magic released its hold of the time in that area, the water splashing away as the bucket clattered sounding out its collision.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius questioned feeling frightened I took half a step backwards.

"I don't know any spells." I stated whilst shaking my head from side to side.

"So what did you do? There must be something." Gaius asked in a reassuring tone.

My voice cracked from the pressure in the room as I answered. "It just happens." Gaius looked back at the spill as I moved and grabbed the mob standing by the door and quickly mopped it.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." He stated as he walked from the table picked up some items then back towards the table holding a glass bottle and a small poultice. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival…" he stated whilst placing the small poultice upon the table "and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." He finished placing the bottle down then pointing at it.

"Okay." I shyly stated whilst picking everything up.

"And here." Gaius kindly said whilst picking up a plate upon which a sandwich was placed. I smile at him as I pick the sandwich off the plate. "Off you go." Gaius states dismissively he takes the mop from me and I hear the plate clatter back onto the table as I walk towards the exit. "And Merlin!" catching me just as I placed my hand upon the door, I glance back towards him. "I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." I nodded as Gaius shook his finger at me.

Once out of Gaius' sight I ate the sandwich hungrily as I wandered through the corridors back to the main building. I asked people along the way where I could find the individuals I needed the servants, merchants or guards were all quite willing to help. I didn't risk asking anyone who looked more important, I still wasn't settled in yet and there were a lot more people here than Ealdor. Finally I found the people I was looking for. Lady Percival thanked me and asked me to pass on her thanks to Gaius, I promised I would. Sir Olwin didn't give me the time to warn him not to take all the remedy all at once, I made a mental note to tell Gaius that I had failed in that quest.

Tasks complete I decided to familiarise myself with the castle grounds more, I decided to start outside as there was less chance of ending up in a room I shouldn't be in. Walking into the courtyard I heard a man's voice arrogantly ask. "Where's the target?" Looking around I noticed a man probably a little younger than me holding some equipment and facing a small group of men.

The boy with the equipment; clearly a servant of some description, had brown dishevelled hair and green shirt and trousers that were tucked into brown boots. He looked tired and nervous as he gestured to the target that he'd obviously placed. "There, Sir?" He questioned seemingly unsure if he should answer.

"It's into the sun?" The voice from before mocked drawing attention to the man in front of the servant boy with some pieces of armour on his right arm, wrists and around his neck covering the top of his chest. Under which he was wearing a red shirt with a belt secured around the middle and some dark brown trousers that tucked into brown almost knee high boots. One thing that caught my attention with this arrogant man was his hair, it was a golden blonde that shined in the sun but at the same time seemed to radiate its own light. For a moment it took my breath away before I remembered where I was and moved of the path slightly to watch what was happening. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes from the blonde man for very long, and when he was within my sight my magic tingled like it expected something to happen.

"But it's not that bright." The servant boy stated snapping me back to reality.

"A bit like you, then?" The blonde man stated chuckling slightly.

The other men laugh as the servant boy gestures with his head away from the sun as he asks. "I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" The blonde nods slightly and turn to his gang and mutters something I can't quite make the words out to them. The serving boy having picked up the target, bent under the weight of the thing begins moving it to the location required by the blonde man. I watch as the blonde man prepares a dagger in his right hand and throws it at the still moving target and the serving boy behind. The boy grunts from the force, stopping momentarily and looking at the dagger embedded in the target he says with a fearful voice. "Hey! Hang on!"

"Don't stop!" The blonde man demands, I frown at the man. It was obvious the boy had problems moving the target, yet here he was making it even harder for the boy. The boy grunted with the effort of shifting the target further away, concern clearly etched upon his face.

"Here?" The boy questioned seemly scared of the answer.

"I told you to keep moving!" The blonde man orders with a dismissive wave, he picks up another dagger and throws it at the stationary boy who manages to raise the target to protect himself just in time. "Come on! Run" The man laughs out at the very scared boy. I watch as the boy shuffles to the left with the target, not really able to run with it. The blonde man throws another dagger and chuckling says. "Do you want some moving target practice?" Aiming the question at the men behind him who are just chuckling amongst themselves.

The boy switches hands and starts running to the right, panting hard and shaking his left arm out as if in slight pain. The blonde throws another dagger and it is clear to me that the boy really doesn't have much strength left as he switches to the left again. The boy is practically falling over his own feet as his legs look ready to buckle under the weight, the blonde seeing none of this throws another dagger. The force caused the boy to stumble the target rolling away as it comes to a rest right in-front of me. I see the boy shoot a scared look at the blonde and attempt to pick the target back up.

I place my foot on the edge of it to stop him the boy looks up to me, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, his hands red, his breathing laboured. I look down at the boy with a concerned smile. Glancing up, trying to ignore my speeding heart as I looked at the blonde man. "Hey, come on, that's enough." I stated hoping he'd realise how hurt the servant boy was from the workout.

The blonde whipped around once my first word was out and looked at me in confusion. "What?" He asked in a confused tone.

"You've had your fun, my friend." I stated trying to also ignore the way my magic tingles underneath my skin as he addressed me.

The blonde seemed confused as he walked towards me, my heart pounding so loud I could hear it and my magic tingling so wildly I was scared lightning would erupt on my skin.

"Do I know you?" The blonde questioned as he continued to walk towards me.

"Er, I'm Merlin." I introduced myself, sticking my right hand out as I'd been taught to. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the servant boy standing up.

"So I don't know you." The blonde stated dismissively as he stopped just before his body collided with my hand. The blonde kept eye contact with me, staring me down.

"No." I replied, dropping my arm.

"Yet you called me 'friend'." The blonde questioned with a touch of uncertainty.

Smiling slightly at him, I gave him a quick look over as I allowed my annoyance to speak for me. "That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so." The blonde arrogantly replied a slight smirk on his lips, that didn't cause my heart to flutter slightly.

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." I scoffed as I started to walked away choosing to escape before he noticed my checks slowly heating up.

The blonde laughed slightly. "Or I one who could be so stupid." He mocked.

I stopped, my rain having an internal battle with itself about what to do. I know I should lay low, I've got secrets that need to be kept and being in the centre of attention isn't going to help me keep them. Or to stand up to this man who clearly needs someone to stand up to him. My mind decided to face him, probably a decision I'd regret later, but that was for later me to worry about.

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" The blonde asked in an irritating tone, my magic flaring as he said my name. As he talked I heard him walking towards me again, my magic seemed to control my body for a moment and then I realised I was turned to face the man who was causing my magic to react in such a way.

The blonde man stopped a lot closer to me this time and I had to gulp slightly before answering. "No."

"Would you like me to help you?" The blonde enquired the smirk still upon his lips.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I heard myself say, so much for a low profile I mentally scolded myself.

The blonde laughed. "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea." I stated somewhat coldly, I was surprised my magic wasn't visible from the sensation it was giving me, I could almost feel it in the air.

"Be my guest!" The blonde said with a chuckle in his voice, he took a step back and raised his arms with his palms facing upwards seemingly to suggest I give him a shot. "Come on! Come on!" He leaned slightly towards me. "Come oooooon." Before I could stop or reason with myself I felt my magic focus my right hand into a fist and watched as I swung towards him.

The blonde caught my arm easily, after all I'm not used to throwing hits. He twisted my arm within his grasp and pulled in behind my back. He leaned against me as he mockingly told me. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

Gasping slightly in pain my retort issued before I'd time to think of it. "What, who do you think you are? The King?" I heard my tone, I'd practically spat out my words.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." He replied just as viciously. I felt a force against the back of my knees and they had no chance but to submit.

Two guards rushed forwards and escorted me away, another come and dispersed the crowd that we'd gathered. The guards had a very rough handle on me and moved me quickly to a cell under the castle. They threw me in none too kindly and I wondered how I'd get out of this. 'Way to go Merlin, look what you've got yourself into now!' I mentally scolded myself.

The night was a cold one without covers and only some scattering of hay and my jacket to keep me warm. I'd taken my neckerchief off to use as a tiny cushion, though I didn't dare chance removing my chest wrap so the night hadn't been a comfortable one. "Merlin… Merlin." The voice sounded jarring me awake, it sounded irritated. The second time it sounded I jumped slightly and scurried away from the spot in the floor my name seemed to be issuing from. "Merlin…" The voice sounded again, curious I went back to where I'd slept and but my ear against the floor.

"Merlin!" A concerned Gaius stated as the door to my cell opened. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face upon seeing Gaius. "Ah. You never cease to amaze me!" He started pacing back and forth. "The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." Gaius scolded.

"I'm sorry." I sigh, I really was.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." Gaius stated in a relieved tone, he glanced at my top and I realised I hadn't yet put on my neckerchief.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I said happily though Gaius looked disapprovingly at my happiness. "I won't forget this." I state.

"Well, there is a small price to pay." Gaius seriously adds.

Gaius walks out as a guard enters, not giving me time to pick up my neckerchief I'm dragged from the cell. I only hope that nobody sees the top of my bandages, I'm taken to the stocks where the city dwellers are already awaiting me. Another guard opens the stock and I'm forced into place, my hands remain are shackled and the locks placed on the stocks so I can't escape. "Oh, no." I mumble to myself as the guards move and the pelting begins. I force my magic back, not allowing it to do as it normally does and protect me. If I had more control over it I'd have allowed it to soften the blows but that something I'll have to work on in secret. As the people are laughing and throwing rotten fruit at me I see Gaius walking past laughing.

"Thanks!" I yell after him, he waves my neckerchief at me and I smile slightly.

The buckets temporarily empty the children run away to go find more rotten food to throw at me. A lady in a red dress with a white under dress that has long sleeves and a red cloak approaches me. I can't help but admire how pretty she is as she nears. "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." She states softly.

"Right. I'm Merlin." I reply twisting my left hand so I can shake hers. For a maid she has soft hands, she giggles slightly at the awkward handshake. "Although, most people just call me Idiot."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." Gwen stated encouragingly.

"It was stupid." I mutter.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen continued seemingly off in her own world.

"Oh, I- I can beat him." I scoff.

"You think?" Gwen questioned glancing over me. "Because you don't look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows." She continued.

"Thanks." I stated in an annoyed tone, if she'd know I was a woman she wouldn't expect muscles of me. Then again, I'm glad she doesn't at least that means for now my gender secret remains known only to Gaius.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm… Arthur's one of those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and… well…" Gwen stated trying to not hurt my feelings, although she couldn't know that I really wasn't that bothered.

"What?" I questioned, allowing her to continue.

"You don't look like that." She stated whilst shaking her head slightly to enforce the fact.

I looked to both sides and motioned with my left hand for her to come closer. She leaned forward and took half a step in my direction as I muttered. "I'm in disguise."

Gwen laughs as she stands straight again, seeming to compose herself. "Well, it's great you stood up to him."

"What? You think so?" I stated unbelievingly.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." Gwen concludes.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask, she nods and makes an approving humming noise. I notice the children coming back so I want to finish our chat. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." I state pointing at the children lining up with their now full baskets. Gwen runs in-front of me, I issue a small wave in her direction as the pelting begins again.

When my time in the stocks is over, Gaius comes to get me. Bringing with him my neckerchief so I won't have to worry about my display of bandages on the way back to the lab. When we arrive he usurers me into my room were a tub of warm water awaits. He tells me not to be too long as dinner will be ready soon. I shout my thanks through the door.

After my bath I quickly re-dress as the air has a bit of a chill to it, also the smell of food filtering through my door is beginning to cause my stomach to grumble. As I exit my room Gaius is just placing the food upon the table.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius jokingly asks as I sit down to eat.

"I know you're still angry with me." I reply with a slight laugh.

"Your mother asked me to look after you." He stated with a slight tinge of concern.

"Yes." I agree.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" Gaius enquired.

I rolled my eyes slightly because of what she'd said. "That I was special." I replied honestly.

"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before." He admiringly states.

Confused I ask "What do you mean?"

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was… elemental, instinctive." He noted.

Sighing I asked the question that had been bugging me in the stalls. "What's the point if it can't be used?"

Gaius seemed to sense my distress and nodded his understanding. "That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin." He informed.

"Did you ever study magic?" I questioned curiously.

Gaius guarded himself with his reply. "Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."

"Why" I enquire, not used to being able to have a conversation about magic, even though it was a somewhat guarded conversation.

"People used magic for the wrong end at the time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." Gaius informed me.

My heart sped, such creatures of magic can't have been defeated easily, surely some escaped or something, nervously I asked. "What? All of them?" I mentally begged him to reply no.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." I nodded my agreement and quickly ate the food Gaius had prepared. Once I was finished I grabbed the bottle Gaius placed on the table and after he told me where Lady Helen would be I happily went about my mission.

Arriving I knocked on the door but there was no answer, I timidly opened the door, to see no one in the chamber. I noticed that the mirror on the vanity desk facing the door had a cover over it, but the cover had fallen off one of the corners of the mirror, I briefly wondered why she would decide to cover something that would help her get ready. Deciding it didn't matter at least not for the purpose I was there I placed the bottle upon the vanity desk. I was just about to leave when a straw doll looking thing caught my attention, curious I picked it up.

My magic hummed in my fingertips, I scowled slightly but placed in back down after realising it was just straw. A book covered in a cloth caught my attention then, I uncovered the book to see a very detailed front but no apparent title some string connected it. What caught my attention was all the pages stuffed within it, I turned it over in my hands.

I heard a door clatter closed and I quickly placed the book back upon the desk and the cloth over it, turning around I came face to face with a very beautiful woman. She could only be the Lady Helen, she didn't seem like a singer to me but looks were deceiving I guess.

She looked at me confused then eyed the desk behind me. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"An… I-" I turned around and picked the bottle up from the table. "I was asked to deliver this" I replied, handing her the bottle for her voice. I smile at her, she looks a little confused and spooked, most likely because she didn't expect anyone to be in her room when she returned. She smiled an uneasy smile back, taking that as my leave to go, I walked around her and left her to her preparations.

As I was making my back towards Gaius' chambers I decided to take the long route through the market stalls as I liked the friendly faces, even though I didn't stop to talk to anyone. As I was walking I noticed the golden glow of hair that could only belong to Arthur Pendragon. I sighed and kept my head down hoping he'd be content enough that I'd been punished for my earlier 'crime'.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" He enquired. Evidently he wanted to humiliate me further so I forced myself not to resort and to continue walking. "Aw, don't run away!" Arthur sighed.

My pride wouldn't allow this to continue, I stopped dead in my tracks. "From you?" I questioned in an annoyed tone.

I could hear him walking closer, my magic knew he was near and began to buzz in excitement. He sighed when I replied. "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

Shaking my head slightly I retorted. "Look, I've told you you're an ass." I began to turn, resisting the urge to laugh when I noticed his slightly confused expression. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one." Arthur took a few steps forwards then looked back at the men who were with him. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" I teased.

Arthur laughed causing a warm feeling to settle in my stomach. "I could take you apart with one blow." He mocked whilst gesturing to me.

Apparently my mind having learnt nothing of my previous encounter with the Prince decided to reply without completely thinking through what it would say. "I could take you apart with less than that." I mentally slapped myself for such a smug reply, this was going to end with me in the stocks again.

"Are you sure?" Arthur questioned, my magic had control again as my arms quickly rid themselves of my jacket, the chilled air easily penetrating the fabric of my shirt. He laughed at this, once my jacket and neckerchief were on the floor he grasped the mace his guards handed him and threw it at me. "Here you go big man." I wasn't completely prepared for it so I dropped it on the floor. I hurried to pick it up as Arthur was handed another. "Come on, then." He taunted as he swung his mace in a circle to his side and above his head as he narrowed the gap between us. "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." He gloated dropping his mace to his side once more.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" I teased.

Arthur snorted. "You can't address me like that." He informed shaking his head at me.

"I'm sorry. H- How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" I questioned throwing in a little bow to amuse myself.

Arthur looked back at the guards who were chuckling, then turned to face me once more swinging his mace above his head as he did so. With the distance now between us I had to duck to avoid the hit, if what he said was true he had experience and strength on his side. I seemed to have magic and speed, though I'm smaller than him I know I have quick feet, the magic tingling through my muscles makes them even faster whenever I wish it.

Backing up Arthur takes another swing that I manage to dodge. Whilst he's swinging himself back around to send another attack my way I increase the distance between us. The mace felt foreign in my hand, I was observing Arthur's swings; mostly so I could avoid them, but a small part of me was making notes of how to handle the mace. I managed to create quite a wide gap between us, Arthur seemed slightly content to show off his skills. "Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" Arthur encourages as I continue to back up, not rally taking note of where I'm going. Arthur climbs onto a cart and my mace becomes stuck in some piece of a merchant's stall that is hanging. I can't get it loose as Arthur advances; steeping off the cart, as he swings I abandon my borrowed mace and he hits a wooden support that causes the cart to make me lose my balance slightly and I'm surprised when I don't fall to the ground.

I find myself backed against some fruit and vegetables the merchant is trying to sell, Arthur swings at me again and I force myself to swing over the table top. Arthur's mace hits a fruit that squirts its juices with a squelch noise. Looking at the fruit I bolt to the side trying to think of something to help myself with. Arthur jumps over the table with ease and backs me up until I fall against some flour bags leaned against a door. Arthur chuckles "You're in trouble now."

Trying to right myself I mutter "Oh God." Looking around as Arthur menacingly swings his mace around I notice some corn cutters to his right, focusing upon them I in-vision what I want them to do. I feel my magic tingle in my eyes as it rushes to do my bidding. The blades cross over each other and Arthur's mace catches on them, he looks back in surprise and I use the time it takes him to release his mace to escape from the corner I was in. I don't get very far, the stall abound us confiding my possible options.

Arthur is annoyed now I can see it in his eyes, he spins his mace faster above his head as well. His anger and embarrassment causing a menacing aura. Looking around again I cause a box to move forward the same second Arthur puts his foot forward causing the box to hit his shin. Arthur cries out in pain, I feel a smirk upon my lips. Moving behind another stall table, I duck as he swings causing him to break some eggs that are laid upon the counter. Whilst crouched down behind the table I see a rope and crawl it forwards and pull it taught with my magic just at the right time for Arthur to trip over it and fall into a sack. He drops his mace in the process, my magic hums ready and waiting the adrenaline pumping through my body adds fuel to its excitement.

I make my way towards Arthur, picking his fallen mace up in the process. In the time it takes me he's on his feet again easily evading my clumsy swings. "Do you want to give up?" I question, the adrenaline causing me to think I'll get away with this if I can win.

"To you?" Arthur scoffs, making it clear he won't give in.

I keep forcing him backwards, swinging the mace. "Do you? Do you want to give up?"

Arthur steps backwards his foot catching in a bucket by happy accident, he falls against the sacks I'd fallen onto earlier. A brief look of concern and confusion flashes across his face as his breath is forced from him at the speed of his fall. I smirk to myself content, until I spot Gaius in the crowd, his disappointment shines in his eyes which causes me to freeze up. An attack hits my back I turn to see him armed with a broom. Arthur hits my legs and my head and I fall to the ground, he spins the broom around in his hand and then makes a gesture of sweeping as I moan in pain.

Two guards pick me up, presumably to drag me to the jail cell again. "Wait." Arthur orders. "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." He dismisses the guards, walking next to me he gives me an evaluating look. "There's something about you, Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it." He states glancing me up and down a few times. I shy away from him, hiding hoping he won't see anything that will reveal either of my secrets.

Avoiding Gaius I retraced my steps and picked up my items from the floor where I'd dropped them. I hunched over as a pain radiated through m back and I felt the once tight bandages slipping down, apparently loosened during the fight. I practically ran back to Gaius' chambers, when I entered I heard the door open shortly after it had closed after my speedy entrance.

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius questioned, annoyance and concern noticeable in his voice.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." I answered simply stopping where I stood as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" Gaius scolded.

I turn around at that, annoyed Gaius didn't seem to realise what I could do. "What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" I questioned.

"Then by now, you should be know how to control yourself!" Gaius stated.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?!" I paused momentarily, mother's words echoing through my head again. I agreed there really was no room for women in this world of men, why'd I have to be a woman? It was hard enough bring rejected just for having magic, but on top of that if it was revealed I'm a woman people will start saying I need to find myself a husband, someone to protect me. Like I can't protect myself. "I'm just a nobody, and I always will be." I left the fact that if people found out my gender I'd been even more of a nobody unsaid, I'm sure he knew. "If I can't use magic, I might as well die." I concluded. It was the truth, magic had been my only constant in this world that would reject me for everything I am. My magic seemed to be the only thing that didn't care if I was special, powerful, a woman dressed as a man or afraid of what awaited me in life. If I couldn't use the one gift that had been my constant support then I really could see no reason to continue through this torture.

I retreat to my room, not even bothering to kick off my shoes or remove my slipping bandages I collapsed upon the bed. Ready to cry, I was laying on my front, though it's harder for me to breathe like this the pain in my back was worse. I feel tears falling down my face as I reached the conclusion in my head that I was practically worthless and that I can't do anything!

My door opens and I hear Gaius sigh, likely as he takes in my pathetic image right now. "Merlin?" He questions soothingly. "Sit up. Take your shirt off." Gaius instructs within physician mode as he crosses my room and places his medical basket on my bedside table.

I moan as I force myself upright, sitting on the edge of the bed next to were Gaius has stationed himself. I struggle pulling the shirt over my head, the loose bandages snagging at it causing the fabric to rub against the bruises that now dot my skin. Knowing Gaius will have to work under my bandages as well I leave them for him to move. Slipping my shirt fully over my head I hold the fabric against my chest, a lifetime of not allowing anyone other than my mother see my body has made me nervous about it. "You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" I questioned.

Gaius sighed as he faced me, he must have chosen not to say anything about the fact that I didn't need to hide my body from him as he was a physician. "No." He answered seriously. He began tending to the bruises and scratches I could feel on my back, moving my loose bandages only when he needed to.

I asked him the question that has been plaguing my mind for many years now. "I'm not a monster, am I?" I tried to add a jokey tone to my voice but it just sounded more broken to me.

Gaius moves his hand from his treatment and I look at him, he looks directly into my eyes and says the words I've been longing to hear. "Don't ever think that."

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." I practically beg ensuring to keep his eyes locked on mine.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Gaius suggested.

Turning away I mumbled. "If you can't tell me, no one can." I stare straight ahead of me, still clutching my shirt close to my chest, a single tear falls down my check. I listen as bottles rattle then Gaius hands me a small cup.

"Take this. It will help with the pain." I drink it down and hand him it back, Gaius pats my leg twice in a comforting gesture and packs his stuff to let me sleep for the night.

The dim moonlight for some reason wakes me just as the voice calls to me once more. "Merlin… Merlin…" Sitting up I decide it's now or never to find this voice. I push my shoes on, pick up my coat and head out. Not taking the time to secure my chest, it's the middle of the night. No one will look at me long enough to care, besides the muscles in my back are still sore from the pain earlier.

Slipping down into the lab I spot Gaius sleeping soundly upon the bed, slipping my coat on fully I rush to the door. A tinkling noise informs me I've nocked something on my journey. I don't turn fast enough and it crashes to the floor, I look in suspense at Gaius. He mutters, rolls onto his side and pulls his covers but otherwise he doesn't stir. I exhale the breath I didn't know I was holding. All ready to head out to find the voice I glance at Gaius again, taking a small step forward I reach out with my magic and pull his covers over his frame for him. Smiling to myself I quickly leave before I accidently awaken him.

As I cross the courtyard the voice calls to me again, it seems to know I'm on my way as it sounds expectant. Heading down into a part of the jail I spot two guards playing dice, with a casual few flicks of magic I cause the dice to roll away from them. They both go to retrieve them, I grin internally as I rush part the post they will shortly return to. Grabbing one of the torches that had rested on the wall behind one of the guards and quickly lighting it from the flame close by.

A corridor ventured off, downwards where I suspected this voice was originating from, as if to confirm my theory it called once again. This time the voice seemed to echo off the walls of this corridor. The darkness ahead was frightening, but I had to know what was here, what it was that demanded my attention. Gripping the torch tightly I stepped into the darkness, down and down the staircase travelled. If I was glad of one thing it was that it was a single pathway leading seemingly ever onwards but at least no side passages distracted me from my destination.

The flight of stairs actually wasn't as long as the dark made it appear, then the corridor levelled out and turned left, the floor was ramped downwards slightly, stone ruins were located to the side just ahead that forced me back to the right. Continuing down the corridor I finally arrived a wrought iron gate covered in cobwebs, what surprised me was that the gate was open, no lock or sticky webs to deal with I mentally sighed in relief.

The voice continued to call my name as I stepped through the gateway and a laugh echoed of the walls of the cave that I now found myself standing within. I noticed I was on a ledge so shuffled away from the edge. The voice continued to laugh, the voice surrounding me from all directions. My magic tingled trying to locate the voice. "Where are you?" I questioned the space before me.

A whooshing noise sounded loudly as the creature I instantly identified as a dragon flew forwards, a chain chinking as he moved. He was beautiful, golden outer scales fading to just off whit down his middle. His voice echoed not just within the walls but within my very self. "I'm here!" He stated, he looked me up and down giving me a chance to familiarise myself with his form, when he judged he's waited long enough he continued. "How small you are for such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" I enquired, curious beyond wondering.

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." The dragon continued laying down upon his rock.

"So there is a reason." I asked excitedly, for the first time I may be able to get some answers.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The dragon answered.

Confused I replied. "Right." In my head I was attempting to see how this linked to what I had asked.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." The dragon continues, seemingly ignoring my confusion.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." I stated.

"Everything." The dragon said dismissively. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." The dragon emphasised the 'you' in both sentences.

"No." I contradicted. "No, you've got this all wrong." I intended to correct him.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." The dragon corrected me.

Getting irritated I allowed my irritation to taint my voice. "But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." I told the dragon seriously.

He chuckled, the rocks rumbling with its echo deep in the distance. "None of us can chose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it." He stated.

"No." I started shaking my head. "No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." I continued disbelievingly.

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that." The dragon stated. I blinked in confusion, he lifted himself off the rock he'd been laying upon, stretching his wigs he flapped and shot upwards.

"Wait!" I shouted at him. "Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!" I stated but he was gone, I sighed clearly this dragon would cause more headaches than he might be worth.

I shuffled back to my room, easily distracting the guards again, blowing out and replacing the torch to where I found it. I entered my room without further incident, kicked my shoes off not caring where they flew and crawled under my covers.

All too soon came a shout from an annoyed physician. "Oi!" I looked up at him sleepily. "Have you seen the state of this room?!" He questioned.

My brain still awaking from sleep I muttered out. "It just happens."

Gaius gave a disapproving look. "By magic?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Yes. Well, you can clean it up without magic." He told me throwing some of my trousers at me. "And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel." I nodded as Gaius gestured a pouch in his hand. "And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." He handed the pouch to me then turned to leave.

Looking around a mumbled under my breath. "Mmm, know the feeling. Upon saying this Gaius tossed some more of my things at me.

Dressing I was careful to tighten my bandages a bit more that usual so they wouldn't work themselves loose if anything should occur. I decided to wear one of my shirts that I didn't need my neckerchief with, the first one I found happened to be a dark blue. Fastening my belt around my middle and donning a clean pair of brown trousers, shoving my feet into my shoes and grabbing my coat. Gaius handed me a sandwich as I rushed out telling him I'd tidy my room once I was back.

I rushed through the halls, quickly finishing my food and climbing to the room Gaius told me was the Lady Morgana's. I didn't get to knock the door had been left slightly open and she stood before me, she didn't see me but for a moment I was frozen by how beautiful she was. "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur." She spoke her voice like chimes as she walked behind her changing screen. "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" Morgana asked, I looked at the pouch in my hand and scanned the room with uncertainty.

Morgana began to undress awaiting me who she assumed was her maid servant to pass the dress she'd asked for. "I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" She questioned as I placed the dress upon her screen. "Well does it?" He asked again, concern in her voice. I made a disagreeable mumble noise, using my higher range for the first time in a while. I shrugged to myself trying to work a way out of this situation.

The Lady Morgana apparently happy to have received a reply continued her chat to 'Gwen'. "If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't." She sadly states as I wander in a crouch back towards the door. "So do you know what that means?" She asked, I made the same disagreeable mumble noise showing that I didn't know what she meant. Morgana seemed confused, "Where are you?" She enquired.

The Lady was turning so I picked up the cloak on the table in-front of me and covered my face and issued a quick "Here."

"It means I'm going by myself." Peeking through the neck hole of the cloak I noticed she'd turned around again so shuffled back more towards the door. "I need some help with this fastening." Panic stirs within me, I am not familiar with dresses much less fancy fastenings. I hope for a miracle as if Morgana looks over now she'll see a strange 'man' with a scared look, with her maid servant nowhere in sight she'll come to the correct conclusion that I handed her that dress. I'd likely be in the stocks before I could say 'biscuits'.

"Gwen?" Morgana questions.

"I'm here." The soft voice of Gwen starts from behind me, quickly I whisper to Gwen what her mistress is after and hand her the pouch for Morgana's nightmares. I quickly exit, having completed my job.

Later I accompany Gaius to the feast, we go to work. To ensure that no one at the feast needs a physician's assistance. However that though leaves my mind as I notice Arthur fooling around with his friends, he glances around and gulps. I look in the direction he is facing and see the Lady Morgana. She's wearing a different dress than the one I handed her it's beautiful and suits her perfectly, I feel my mouth hang open as she walks past, unable to keep my eyes from her.

"Merlin. Remember, you're here to work." Gaius scolds. I agree but cannot stop myself looking at, secretly wondering if I'd ever look that good in a dress.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" A voice asked, I managed to tear my eyes away to see Gwen standing beside me. The room flooded back into focus, I notice now that Arthur is talking to Morgana and others nearby to her.

"Yeah." I agreed, trying my best to disguise my jealousy as lust as a man would feel.

"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen stated with pride.

"No!" I replied in shock.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen asked, I felt my heart race as the momentary image of marrying Arthur flashed in my mind.

"Oh, come on, Gwen." I chuckled. "I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." I joked feeling my pulse race as I began to realise maybe I liked that type of man as well.

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." She corrected me.

I chuckled slightly. "Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary." I state. 'There are times I wish I was.' I think to myself.

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously." Gwen rushed to say a slight blush filtering into her cheeks. "Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." She reassured emphasising the 'like you' part. Guilt swirled within as I realised I might end up hurting Gwen or other women because of my secret. I'll try to be more obvious that my interests don't lie within women, a cold sweet overcame me briefly as I wondered if she'd figured my preference to men.

I mentally shook my head, 'there's no way.' I convinced myself. "Thanks." A tad sarcastically to Gwen. We both turned away to continue our work.

The horns sounded as everyone scurried into place, Uther finally arrived at the feast walking down the middle of everyone, then turned to address them. "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." The crowd applaud as Uther makes his way to his seat. Once Uther sits the rest of the room follows his example and prepares to listen to the legendary voice.

Lady Helen stands upon a slight raised platform that is for the entertainment, straightening out her dress she awaits quite. As the music plays the crowd quietens, no one wanting to miss a note. She begins to sing in a language that sounds familiar but I don't understand the words. My magic buzzes, as a breeze from nowhere catches a ribbon from the Lady's dress. As she continues to sing the light in the room seems to dim, taking a few steps forward she steps off the platform. The unusual breeze picks up slightly as she raises her arms. My magic is practically bubbling against my skin, rushing through me so quickly I realise something must be wrong. Looking at the audience I notice several members have fallen asleep and more are nodding off, a quick glance at the head table confirms the Pendragons are also being effected.

My magic moves my hands to block my ears, a tingling sound issuing as the magic wills itself just out of my skin. Hovering against my ears, I see Lady Helen's mouth continue to move as her song of sleep continues but I hear none of it. The candles behind Lady Helen extinguish themselves as cobwebs begin to rapidly appear on the tables and over the sleeping people, the food rooting, the candles extinguishing. I realise this isn't a sleep song, it's likely a death spell.

I cast worried glances at Arthur as her seems to be the one that Lady Helen is aiming her song towards. The cobwebs thicken, making everything seem to age about a hundred years or so. Lady Helen advances closer and closer to the top table as I panic wondering how to help. She puts her right hand to her left sleeve and pulls out a dagger, now my magic is really buzzing. I feel a wall being built up from me to in front of Arthur but I know that would be too obvious and I'm not sure how effective it would be. I glance around finally noticing that Lady Helen is standing a little off from directly under a chandelier. Without thought my eyes fizzle with the magic focused upon the chandelier, the connection between the chandelier and the chain releases its grip and the light comes falling downwards.

Lady Helen, hearing the strange noise of metal clanking above her looks up, her arm all ready to throw the dagger at the prince. She instead covers her head and takes a small step away knowing by instinct what to do. The chandelier still catches her though not as fully as originally it would have, Lady Helen thuds to the floor. The tingling noise stops and I can finally move my hands away from my ears, deathly silence greats me as I release a sigh of relief. Looking at the head table I watch the Pendragons begin to wake, as well as the rest of the room they all seem confused about the cobwebs now covering them. Uther stands up, trying to make sense of what has happened.

He sees the Lady Helen trapped beneath the chandelier although she no longer looks like Lady Helen. Her hair and visible skin have ages and greyed. Arthur stands up to see what Uther is looking at as well. The woman's face lifts and I recognise it as the lady who lost her son on my first day here. She forces her upper body up so she can see better, not seeming to care that her lower body does not twitch nor follow her. She grabs the dagger that was laying inches away from her right hand, and throws the dagger with deadly aim at Arthur.

My body somehow reacts before my magic, I'm already running to Arthur as my magic slows time for the room. Uther makes a slow turn in an attempt to do something but I'm already there, grapping Arthur's shoulder and dragging him towards me. We fall onto the floor on our sides as the dagger embeds itself within the chair Arthur was just sat within. We both look at the chair in disbelief, Arthur sits up realising what could have happened. We stand as a wheezy sigh issues and a body collapses to the floor, the woman's body final gave in. I gasp in fear, I'm glad I managed to save Arthur but I can't calm my heart down after holding him so close against me.

Arthur looks at me in shock and Uther walks towards me, grasping Arthur in I imagine shock. I run my hand through my hair as I try to calm myself down. "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Uther thanked and ordered.

"Oh, well…" I started not knowing how to talk to the king, or how to think with Arthur's confused but thankful face glaring at me, bowing slightly I placed my hands behind my back. Squeezing my arms in a reminder to behave myself or I'd wind up dead, debt or no debt.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Uther informed me.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." I struggled to breathe out as I glanced at the floor, not daring to meet the king's eyes.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." The king insisted excitement and gratitude evident in his tone.

"Well…" I shrugged I could no longer deny him but I did not attempt to make a suggestion of what he could reward me.

Uther clapped his hand onto Arthur's shoulder who looked at his father in a strange way. "You shall be awarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther decreed releasing Arthur from his grasp.

The room clapped as I heard Arthur moan. "Father!" I see Gaius' face look at me happily.

The room emptied, the guests promised another feast tomorrow to make up for the turn out of this one. I stared at Arthur for a moment silently wondering how I could be his manservant. This was going to be a challenge, whilst I was wondering to myself Arthur excused himself and told me he'd call on me when he needed me, I nodded my agreement.

I sat at the desk in my room wondering how long my secrets would stay hidden with my new job. A knock sounded on my door and Gaius let himself in, he was carrying something wrapped within a red cloth. "Seems you're a hero." Gaius stated.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" I questioned.

"No." Gaius stated in a matter of fact tone. "I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" He asked as if I'd forget an event from a few days ago.

"But… that was magic." I reply unsure.

Gaius nods pleased that I was keeping up. "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it." He informed.

"What do you mean?" I enquired.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life." Gaius said.

"Oh, no." I chuckled.

Nodding Gaius added. "Perhaps that's its purpose."

I sighed heavily as I repeated what the dragon had told me. "My destiny." An irritated and bored tone issuing.

"Indeed." Gaius looked at me then grabbed the cloth covered item from under his arm and said. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." He finished handing the book to me.

Moving the cloth aside I was greeted with a normal looking leather bound book with two latches upon its side. I looked at Gaius in confusion but he just smiled at me. I unlatched the book and opened the book to a random page. Turning a few more pages I realised what this book was and smiled at Gaius. Snorting slightly I exclaimed. "But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." Gaius proclaimed in a soft voice.

Emotion welling up, my smile so wide it hurt my face tears of happiness threatened to ruin the moment. "I will study every word." I informed him my voice breaking.

A knock echoed through the chambers. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." A deep voiced guard informed me. I clutched longingly at the book knowing it would have to wait for now.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better finds out what he wants." Gaius joked.

I nodded and placed the book carefully upon my table. "Gaius, how can I be a manservant when I'm a woman?" I enquired.

"Don't let him discover your secret and it shouldn't be a problem." Gaius replied. "Now go, it is best not to keep the Prince waiting." He added. I smiled sadly at him and rushed to the main door to begin my service to the Prince of Camelot.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think.**


	2. Valiant

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Merlin or any of the characters or places mentioned within this FanFiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Valiant**

Arthur had informed me last night that as of tomorrow a tournament would be taking place. He was very keen to inform me of my list of duties that would begin in the morning. I had to force down a blush at the idea of helping him dress and bathe, I mentally cursed myself for saving the prince.

So far today I've: brought Arthur breakfast, helped him dress; I'd blushed quite noticeable and was surprised when he didn't look at me to notice, changed his bedding, went to familiarise myself with his horses, delivered a few letters to messengers, served the prince his dinner, polished his shoes and was now being his practise dummy.

My arms already tired from the work they weren't used to practically scream there protest as Arthur straps some armour around me. He'd attached his own armour this morning upon realising I hadn't the slightest clue how it was all meant to work, he'd tasked me with learning by the tournament tomorrow advising that I visit Gwen as she'd be able to assist. I mentally sighed as I mentally added that note to all the learning I would have to do.

I'd been given a shield, sword and helmet; Arthur had made a joking comment about trusting I knew where a helmet was placed. We were outside the castle grounds; I wasn't entirely sure why, especially as I'd assumed Arthur would have to stay within the eyes of guards who could protect him. However it appeared I'd assumed incorrectly. Arthur stood a few paces away from me, watching as I struggled to place the blade in my belt; the chain-mail and armoured pieces restricting my movement, so I could don my helmet.

"Ready?" Arthur enquired with a touch of sarcasm. As I finally managed to place the blade and pick my helmet up.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" I asked sarcastically as I fumbled with the helmet and Arthur turned around swinging his sword in a side circle.

"Not really." Arthur stated as he turned once more to face me. I managed to place the helmet on my head, it was a snug fit and I couldn't see out of the visor very well. Arthur held his sword in his right hand his body guarding as he awaited me to draw my sword. I drew my weapon slowly, Arthur instantly lunged his attack. "Body. Shield" he stated with an attack aimed at me each time. "Body. Shield." He chanted again, not giving me much chance to do anything but flinch in fear and slowly edge my way backwards.

"Shield." I stated. Struggling to focus upon the world outside of the metal framing my face.

"Head." Arthur suddenly stated.

"Head?" I questioned, his blade clanged against my helmet. The metal causing my ears to ring and a sickening dizzy feeling to overpower me. "Ow." I moaned as I rubbed the helmet above where my head now pounded.

Arthur seemed amused but annoyed at the same time. "Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying." He stated in a mocking tone as he stepped behind me, I hadn't noticed I'd stumbled forward slightly. He tapped my back with his sword in what I imagined in his own pig-headed way was meant as encouragement.

"Ow! I am." I complained hoping he'd sense how uncomfortable the unfamiliar armour was making me.

Arthur began his assault again except with us both now standing in the place the other had started in. "Right. To the left. To the right. And left." He chanted as he gracefully swept before me I managed somehow to meet a few of his strikes however I'd no time to put any strength behind the blows. "Head." He stated as his blade collided with the left side of my helmet.

"Ow!" I complained, it felt like my brain was being rattled with all the clanging and my body would certainly be bruised by the force of Arthur's blows.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win." Arthur scolded as we switched back to our original positions, my legs somehow felt like lead and jelly at the same time.

"Can we stop now, please?" I enquired however seemed not to hear me as he swung out at me again his blade catching my hand slightly. "Ow!" I protested as he spun in a graceful manner and continued to attack. Somehow I managed to block the blows with either my shield or sword but I wasn't able to do anything other than defend. Realising I'd have to learn more of this style of fighting if my job as Arthur's manservant continued I mentally cursed myself again for saving the ass' life.

Arthur continued to barrage me with blow after blow, my legs on the verge of buckling as I was continuously forced backwards. He may have been saying something however my vision had started to blur and the ringing in my ears made it impossible for me to be sure. I felt a hard blow upon my head forcing me to look down, the blurred world swam before me. Little black dots began to creep into my field of vision from the outside closer and closer to the centre. It's hard to breathe, almost as if I was submerged within a thick body of water I felt myself tumble backwards. Jarred back to reality once I hit the floor, my helmet tumbling away as the water feeling and black spots disappeared. "Ow." I muttered painfully.

Arthur walked closer to me his hair radiating light from the sun above us. "You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." Arthur informed in a somewhat impressed tone. I really wasn't surprised by the information, with the force of the blows I imagined most servants went down after the first blow to avoid further blows.

"Is it over?" I question hopefully whilst probing myself up via my elbows trying to catch my breath.

"That was just a warm up." Arthur teased lifting a mace in his right hand. "How's your mace work coming along?" He enquired as he swung the mace in a circle above his head. I couldn't restrain the exhausted sigh that escaped me as I feel the short distance to the floor.

I'm not sure how long I stayed with the prince as he 'practised' he kept hitting my helmet causing the ringing of metal to seem never ending. The mace he wielded didn't seem as powerful as his sword; that's not to say it didn't hurt as it really did, the sword had clattered against my helmet and hit me slightly as well from above or from the side. The mace work Arthur practised was mostly side sweeps and would catch my helmet and spin it slightly, the noise deafening but the pain dulled by the spinning metal.

Barely able to move my arms I shuffled into Gaius' lab somehow still carrying my shield. Once I made it through the main door and now faced Gaius as he mixed some concoctions. Taking a few steps I felt my armour slide of my left shoulder then my shield fall my grasp shortly followed by my helmet. Gaius chuckled clearly the situation I found myself in amused him, I felt a look of confusion and disbelief flowing onto my face.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gaius questioned a chuckle tainting his question as he continues stirring the vial in his hand.

Raising my left hand I tapped the side of my head. "Do you hear clanging?" I enquired concerned that the deafening sound still echoed within my head. Gaius motioned for me to sit at the table in front of where he worked, so shrugging off my remaining armour I moved myself to that side. "Ah!" the pained noise slipped out without my say. Gaius placed his hands upon my shoulders and slowly began to rub away the pain. "It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning." I complained, I had no interest in tournaments but I knew I would need to know what to expect. Looking around I noticed a book on armour laying upon the table, I reached out to the book almost surprised when my arm did not comply and remained laid on my leg. Sighing internally I fixed my gaze upon the book and recited one of the spells I had somehow found the time to learn. "_Onhríne achtung bregdan!_" I chanted mentally noting as Gaius' hands stilled upon my shoulders. The book slid over towards me and opened itself before me a long drawing of armour unfolded from the right-hand page.

"Oi!" Pain pounded in my head as Gaius hit the back of it and I somehow managed to rub my head with my left hand. "What've I told you about using magic like this?" Gaius scolded,

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." I retorted feeling slightly hurt that Gaius was not pleased I'd learnt the words to help control moving objects to my command. The words weren't entirely needed as I had learnt how to manipulate objects with little resistance however the words did allow for a more focused control. The objects would move in a more fluid manner as I commanded then what to do instead of forcing my will into my magic and have the objects move from that.

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?" Questioned Gaius motioning his head between me and the book.

"What would you do?" I enquired.

Gaius drew back a small smile hiding in the corner of his mouth as he considered my question. "Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes." He stated dismissively as he grabbed my right arm pulling in backwards as he massaged my shoulder. My face twisted in discomfort at the angle he had my arm but I didn't protest as I knew Gaius knew a lot more of dealing with injuries than me.

"Ah!" Again the pained noise slipped through without my wish for it to do so. My left hand snaked its way to hold my shoulder next to Gaius' hand, as if instinctively hoping this would help dull the throb of pain. "I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?" I questioned as Gaius released my shoulder to bend my elbow as he stood straight taking my hand with him. I somehow managed to restrain the gasp of pain as my left hand falls slowly back to my lap.

"I'm not entirely sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun." Gaius stated as he twisted my hand in small circles.

I couldn't stop the scoff that issued at the thought of my job as Arthur's servant being fun. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun?" I questioned sighing slightly as Gaius released my arm causing it to drop like a dead weight and moved to my left arm pulling in backwards uncomfortably whilst holding my shoulder. "You should hear my list of duties." I sighed groaning slightly internally from discomfort and the reminder.

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur." Gaius informed me as he worked on my shoulder.

"It must tough for him with all the girls and the glory." I stated 'Not that he'll get you, eh Merlin?' I mentally noted.

"He is a future king. People expect so much from him. He's under a lot of pressure." Gaius added as he pressed hard against my shoulder whilst pulling my arm further back, I heard a clicking noise as the pain rushed up my arm again.

"Ah!" I complained not caring about the noise I made in pain this time. "That makes two of us." I jokingly stated. Gaius released my shoulder to work on my elbow as he had done for my other side.

"Just don't push yourself to hard Merlin, though you dress as a man remember you are only a woman. There is only so much your body can handle." Gaius gently mentioned I nodded my agreement not entirely sure what to make of what he'd said at this moment in time.

After a few more rotations and a potion for the pain later I was more than ready for bed. I trudged to my room, kicking off my shoes then sitting on the bed to peal of my socks that had sweated to my feet. Gaius had brought a small bucket of water and a cloth up for m earlier so I made use of them now. Washing my face then hands I shivered slightly at the temperature of the water. Quickly working loose and removing my restricting bandages I shrugged my shirt off to rub the cool water on my aching shoulders and down my back.

Once I was satisfied with the diminishing pain in those muscles I placed my nightdress over my head and stripped my trousers off. Placing the bucket on the floor next to the bed I quickly washed my legs and feet, I carefully worked on my feet I'd saved them for last because they were sore and sweaty. Whilst washing them I noticed some of my skin beginning to blister from the long days I'd had recently, from travelling to errand running to rescuing then serving a prince there hadn't been much chance to rest my weary feet. Content that they were at least clean now, I moved my covers aside and snuggled into bed. I had an early start and wanted as much sleep as I could afford to get.

Gaius awoke me as I had asked him to if I wasn't already up, my body was still getting accustomed to the early starts and long days. Stretching my limbs I noticed I was still a little sore but not unmanageably so. With all I had today I would tighten the bandages to almost uncomfortable tightness again, however with so many more people rumoured to be around for the tournament I would need to be extra careful.

I decided to wear my red shirt in which I wouldn't need my neckerchief, it would help to dismiss people's suspicions. Sighing I dressed quickly then rummaged through my socks and found a pair that were thinner than the others. I'd be outside most of the day and on my feet, I asked Gaius on my way out if he'd kindly leave a bucket for me again, he nodded his agreement.

The streets outside were alive with people, all of which were preparing for the day ahead. Stalls were open with punters trying to sell their wares, people swept the floor before their stalls or businesses not that it made much difference, servants ran around fulfilling orders as the grounds came to life. Carrying Arthur's armour I didn't get a chance to really enjoy the sight of all the people who made the life in Camelot although I did enjoy seeing the smiles on most faces and feeling the excited that filled the air around me.

Finally arriving at the house I'd been told I could find Gwen I managed to knock on the door, Gwen was quick in answering the door. She looked at my face then at the armour in my hands, laughingly sighed slightly and motioned for me to enter. I did so placing the heavy metal on a wooden table in the room. "Gwen, please I haven't a clue how all this goes on, could you help? Arthur mentioned that you would know. I've got to have it back to him outside his tent in an hour! Gwen, please the book I read last night didn't help at all." I begged.

Gwen laughed slightly at my insistence. "Don't worry Merlin, when I found out there was a tournament today I expected you to arrive sooner or later. It is a bit much too just read about the descriptions sometimes are just too detailed for people to follow." She stated whilst picking up a piece of the armour and fiddling with it in her hands. "Right, this will be a lot easier to explain if it's on." She started looking at me once again, my confusion must have shown as she giggled slightly. "Come on then Merlin, let's get this on you and I'll explain it for you." She finished.

I flushed slightly at the idea out of embarrassment for not realizing what Gwen had meant. Nodding I allowed her to attach the armour to me, considering how heavy it was to hold I was surprised when the weight seemed lighter once it was attached to the correct places. It seemed at little strange to me but I guessed it was because when the armour was placed on it could surround the person it encased. Allowing the weight to be distributed all around the person instead of just against an arm as it was carried.

"So, you've got voiders on the arms." Gwen started as she tapped the arms for emphasis, I made a confirming hum as she spun me to face her and tapped her hands against the piece on my chest as she continued. "The hauberk goes over your chest."

She walked past me as I muttered to myself. "The chest." Tapping the chest piece that draped around me, my small frame not able to fill it like Arthur's did. "The arms." I stated as I continued walking forwards tapping the armour on my right arm. "The chest." I mumbled as I stopped my slow walk, tapping the chest piece again.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet." Gwen asked sarcastically.

"Erm, yeah." I stated as Gwen smiled at me giggling slightly "Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out." I finished. The book I managed to skim through last night did explain some of what Gwen had told me but in wordy explanations that left me confused rather than informed. I took the helmet from her grasp as she chuckled and placed it on my head, it was too big for me. The armour was clearly a man's and my body was not. I silently hoped Gwen would just assume I needed to gain some muscle, rather than the truth. Worried I asked the question that had been lingering within my mind. "How come you're so much better at this than me?"

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter." She stated simply raising her arms in a semi-shrug. I pointed at her briefly in a way that stated that the reason she had given was a good one. "I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad." Gwen continued allowing a sad chuckle to escape her, as her hands fell back in front of her, Gwen's right hand playing with her left sleeve.

"No, it's brilliant!" I exclaimed reassuringly causing Gwen to laugh.

"Well, let's get this off you so you can go put it on Arthur." Gwen stated gesturing the armour I wore that Arthur was expecting.

I struggled, Gwen had made the process of putting armour on someone look so simple but the reality just confused me. Arthur was clearly irritated that I couldn't get the bottom arm piece to fasten correctly. Although I had managed to get the chest piece on but even that had required a little assistance from Arthur, I made a mental note to learn where all the buckles were and how to fasten them. At least I knew the order everything needed to go on now.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur asked in a quiet but annoyed voice as I struggled to work out where the fastenings were for this the last piece of armour I had to fit him into.

"Yes, Sire." I answered finally completing the fastening. I moved to shift his hood of chainmail as it was hunched up under the chest plate. The chainmail moved a little too easily so I moved behind Arthur to tighten the fastening on his left shoulder. "You nervous?" I asked looking at the field ahead of Arthur for fear I'd get embarrassed about being so close to him.

Looking back at what I was doing I noticed Arthur gulp slightly. "I don't get nervous." He reassured although it sounded a little like he was reassuring himself rather than me.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous." I stated slightly surprised leaning in slightly so I could watch his face.

Anger pulsed visibly onto Arthur's face. "Will you shut up!" He shouted. I nodded to myself as I moved back to the table in front of Arthur, picked up his cape. Turning again, I walked close to Arthur a breath of air between our bodies. Ignoring the heat that rose to my face when I considered that face I spread his cape behind Arthur, sliding it under his hood as I brought it against him. Once round him I held the fastening for a split second as I recalled how they were meant to fasten. My elbow arched towards Arthur as I fiddled with the strings finally getting it to do what I wanted. I retrieved his helmet and pressed it against his right side for him to take before he got angry at me again for taking so long. Arthur took his helmet with an annoyed look.

"Great, yeah." I muttered mostly to myself as I stood back and placed my hands on my hips. "I think you're all set." I stated to Arthur thanking my stars that it was over.

Without a moment's hesitation Arthur interrupted my self-celebration. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He questioned sarcastically, upon seeing my confused expression he continued. "My sword." He revealed.

"Oh, yeah." I sighed suddenly remembering as I quickly walked to retrieve Arthur's sword I noticed him turn sideways in an annoyed way. "Yeah, sorry. Guess you'll be needing that." I continued as I walked back to him sword now in hand, Arthur looked ready to strangle me; I almost shied away, as I handed it to him I released a nervous chuckle. Arthur just stormed away most likely cursing under his breath.

"That went well." I whispered to myself.

I watched as Arthur joined the line two bodies wide of all the people taking part in the tournament. Drums pounded excitedly as they walked into the arena, the crowd joining the excitement with their cheers. Horns sounded as the first competitors passed the last wall, a table with all the competitors' shields standing on was stationed just past the wall so they all had to pass by it. People finally able to put the shields to faces as the audience finally got to see who would be competing, I stopped at the last wall peering around it to look out at the arena. The competitors all turned their faces towards the king's seat as they continued to walk into the arena so there was enough room for everyone to stand in two lines, Arthur was in the back line just behind someone else. I didn't understand the layout of the lines but I guessed I didn't need to.

Once all the competitors were standing within the arena the horns flourished, calling people to quiet down as Uther made his way to the end that the first people in the line had stopped at. Though Uther kept a good distance between him and the people who would compete all eyes fixed upon him.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot." Uther stated walking along the line slowly getting closer to the knights, until he stopped in the dead centre of the length of the lines a short distance in front of the front line. Uther's gaze swept over the knights in front of him as he continued. "Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as a warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur." Uther nodded slightly in Arthur's direction, out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the knights look back towards Arthur, before I could ponder this any further Uther drew my attention again. "Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." A person shrouded in a gold looking long cape who was surrounded by guards opened the wooden box in front of them, revealing the money Uther spoke of, the crowd muttered there surprise at seeing the amount of gold coins. The lid was slowly closed and a lock set securely in place at its opening as Uther continued. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" Uther concluded raising his left arm as he proclaimed the beginning.

The crowd cheered and clapped their approval as the knights all gave Uther a shallow bow. Then all but Arthur and his opponent turned and made their way back towards me, like before they faced the king until they closed in on the wall that separated me from them. I hid back around the wall pressing myself against it to be as out of the knight's way as I could. The knights finally all passed my location and I peered from behind the wall again, Arthur and his opponent had both removed their capes and were handing them to the guards who had appeared beside them to collect the capes. Arthur looked a little stressed as he bowed his head to place his helmet securely in place.

Uther took his set in the viewing area, Arthur and the other knight took their shields from the guards who had taken their capes and both drew their swords. Arthur twisted his wrist in a small circle, in what I'd come to realise was a manoeuvre to test the strength of his grip and to ensure his hand was ready for battle. They both held the shields away from their bodies slightly but straight in front of them, knees bending in preparation for attack. They brought the swords up so the sword lay horizontally from their grip to just next to the shield, the tips of the sword facing the enemy in front of them.

Without wasting another second Arthur began the charge, drawing his blade back to strike with force. The other knight moved an instant after Arthur, the gap between them reduced to almost nothing in mere moments. Arthur's blade swung connecting with his opponent's shield, the other man wasted no time and instantly his blade swung in a counter attack, Arthur's shield interrupted its path. They both separated again, the knight closing the gap this time striking another hit that was met with Arthur's blade, then trapped against Arthur's shield for a moment. I dared not blink for fear I would miss an instant of the battle.

Arthur released the knight's blade, the knight drew back a step in the same instant Arthur had turned right around in a circle. I assumed this was to give his next attack more force from the speed. Arthur's blade spun straight towards the knight, the knight raised his blade to counter however his blade never met Arthur's as the knight had stepped just out of its reach. Arthur not one to waste his momentum spun his shield outwards intending to hit with that in his blade's stead. The knight raised his shield in alarm but again was just out of range. Continuing to step forwards Arthur thrust his blade towards the retreating man and successfully landed a blow against the knight's shield.

The knight countered, his blade swinging from above him as he side-stepped. The thrust hit Arthur's shield, the knight seemed a little desperate as he tried to hit again. Not pulling his sword far enough back to put any more than his normal strength behind the swing. Arthur's blade met his as he bent slightly. Arthur thrust his shield forward as he took a step hitting his opponent's side, continuing with his shift of weight Arthur managed to push the knight away from him.

"Yeah! Come on!" I cheered, it made me happy to see Arthur's opponent on the defensive side of this fight. Hopefully the battle would conclude before it had a chance to turn.

Arthur threw another hit at the knight who managed to block with his shield though the knight seemed to be a little shaken from the push he received. The knight swung at Arthur, Arthur didn't bring either his sword or shield to assist him, he mealy dodged the blade by stepping backwards and raising his head out of the blade's way. The knight swept his blade back around this time it swept past Arthur's middle. Arthur was too far away for the blade to reach him however he still took half a step back in caution. The knight made another sweep but was blocked by Arthur's shield this time. Arthur who'd had to raise his shield upwards to block the blow thrust his shield at the knight, using its weight to help with the force. The knight blocked with his shield and they both pushed slightly against each other as the shields separated.

I was a little nervous as it was Arthur who was on the defence now but that didn't mean this battle was over. The knight swept his blade from his left again, Arthur ducked and the blade sailed over where he'd been a moment before. The crowd voiced their shock at the move. Arthur stood, moving backwards slightly as the knight moved a few steps forwards. They now stood once more in the positions they had started within, it reminded me of the 'training' I had done with Arthur yesterday in which we kept swapping positions however we always returned to our original ones. It was in this moment when their shields raised in a more relaxed reminder of the beginning of the fight, as Arthur's wrist spun his blade in a circle once more that I realised. I realised thought it did not look like it to my un-trained eye Arthur had been controlling the fight. Forcing his enemy where he wanted to go but making it seem as if the other was in control.

The knight seemed to realise it as he was slightly slower to get into position. Arthur and the knight stood for a moment likely catching their breath. Arthur took a step swept his sword in a circle within the closing gap and brought the sword round once more as the space between them closed once more. The knight easily blocked the attack but Arthur's sword seemed to only skim over the shield rather than collide with it. Arthur's side was facing the enemy now as he stopped his sword and swung it back in the direction it had just come from. The crowd cheered even though the knight blocked Arthur's blow, the knight turned to his right in a circle like Arthur had done a few moments before. The knight's sword sailed towards Arthur at head height but Arthur's sword blocked its intended path. Arthur's blade blocked the knight's swords continuation and forced it downwards.

The knight took a step backwards to get himself out of the position he had found himself within. The knight attacked again as Arthur stepped forwards closing the gap, swinging his blade before him and successfully dodging the attack. The knight's blade now in front of Arthur as his side was inches away from the knight, Arthur brought his elbow back connecting with the knight's helmet. The knight was pushed backwards slightly his helmet flying off in the same moment. The helmet tumbled to the ground followed shortly after by its owner as Arthur stepped backwards out of the knight's sword's path to the ground, still clasped in its wielder's hand.

As the knight fell to the floor, the sword dropped from his grasp and he skidded slightly from the momentum of the fall, but finally came to a complete rest on his side. The crowd cheered loudly for seeing their prince win I heard my voice yell to join them. "Yeah!" Arthur removed his helmet and I noticed Uther smiling happily at his son, clapping with the rest of the audience. The opponent Arthur had just beaten's shield was dropped from the display. As Arthur's moved up to the next level where he would await his next challenger. Arthur bowed to his father then exited the arena, upon seeing me he smiled slightly and motioned for me to follow him.

After Arthur had sat down for a few moments and rehydrated himself with the water I fetched. We returned to the place I had watched Arthur's fight from to watch the other contestant's fights. We watched as more people were raised to the same level as Arthur and a few advanced to the level beyond that. Arthur fought again and easily won; the battle didn't even last that long, raising another level on the display. I learnt a few of the knight's names, mainly the ones who had impressed me. "Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." I noted to Arthur. There was something about knight Valiant that caused my magic to tingle, preparing itself to protect again. I wished I could shake the unease from my mind.

A few battles later the tournament closed for the day, the contestants needed rest, food and water as did the audience. At Arthur's tent I removed his armour, I noticed Valiant passing by as I was placing Arthur's amour upon the table. Valiant panted slightly as he was the part of the battle that had closed the tournament for the day. He walked backwards then towards Arthur and I, pulling in deep breaths as his fatigue showed. "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant asked.

"Likewise." Arthur stated. I glanced at Arthur but my magic forced me to quickly look back at the possible threat that was Valiant. His servant waiting a few steps behind him.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant stated before turning and heading back the way he had been headed presumably to his tent. His servant followed timidly behind, I followed Valiant's retreat and noticed him roll his arm. He must have caused himself some discomfort, for some reason I was happy at that idea.

"Creep." I thought out loud. Arthur snorted his amusement. I looked at Arthur seeing he was watching Valiant's retreat as well and snorted a laugh in reply.

Arthur seemed a little disturbed at my snort. He looked in front of himself briefly then turned his face to look at me. "Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail." Arthur informed as he walked away, I looked at his retreating form in slight horror. Lifting the pieces of armour that I hadn't placed down I shrugged my disapproval of the tasks he'd given me.

I transfer all of Arthur's things to my room. I had to stop by Arthur's room briefly to help him change out of his tunic and chainmail so that I could clean complete the duties he'd set me. I didn't really speak as I was wanting to get the tasks he'd set me done so I could learn some more However just as I was leaving Arthur reminded me to polish his armour as well, I sighed in reply. On my return to my room I noticed Gaius wasn't in his lab, shrugging it off I entered my room. I assembled everything I would need in a line, so that I could complete everything. Looking down at all the things I needed to do I sighed, even if I started now it would take me all night to complete.

Smirking to myself I focused once more on the objects of my duties. "_Onhríne achtung bregdan!_" I chanted focusing solely upon Arthur's shield and the soft hammer that would work out the dents to the metal. The magic tingled as it rushed forwards, enjoying being tasked to something and knowing what I expected of it. The shield lifted from the floor, the hammer followed shortly after once located in the air the hammer set about the task I had directed at it. The dents in the shield would soon be gone. Smiling in triumph I moved along looking now at the bucket, cape and tunic. "_Onhríne achtung bregdan!_" I chanted once again setting the cape and tunic the task of cleaning themselves within the bucket of water, they began at once.

I continued down the layout of my duties until I had Arthur's armour getting polished, his shoes being cleaned and his sword being sharpened. Laughing slightly to myself I laid upon my bed fishing my magic book out from under the mattress. The noise was surprisingly easy to block out as I focused on the words before me.

The door opening caught my attention only when it was practically fully open, panic flared I pressed the book protectively against me and instantly withdrew my magic from everything that was happening around me. The items all tumbled to the floor, Gaius looked shocked as he glanced around at my now messy room. "Are you using magic again?" Gaius scolded.

"No." I denied shaking my head slightly for emphasis, even though I knew he'd likely seen the objects floating in the air.

"What's all this then?" Gaius asked with a pointed finger sweeping over all the objects that now lay littered on my floor. I looked at the floor, back at Gaius and shrugged shaking my head. Gaius seemed to be disappointed. "I just came to tell you that supper's ready." He stated as he took a final look at the objects and went back into his lab, closing the door behind him. Once the door closed I let out the breath I'd been unconsciously holding as I tilted my head backwards.

The rest of the night there was some tension in the air between me and Gaius. I quickly found the book on armour I had been reading and as soon as I was done eating I escaped back to my room. Looking at all the objects littering my floor I carefully made my way to the desk, placed the book down then sighed at the things I had left to do. Carefully manoeuvring around everything I picked Arthur's tunic and cape of the floor, dusting them off I noticed they were already clean and just needed to be left to dry. Smiling slightly I hug them on my door, I could deal with it being open for a while if it meant that the clothes dried properly.

Moving on I picked up Arthur's boots and noticed they were squeaky clean. Arthur's sword was as sharp as it needed to be. I couldn't restrain the grin as I made my way back to the objects I was not looking forward to examining. The shield was dent fee, smoothed back to perfection. Arthur's armour and chainmail shined from my chair, the helmet was the only piece on the floor. I'd tasked the polish to clean them all individually saving the helmet for last as it took the least time. Surprisingly all the armour was shinned and would live up to the prince's standards.

The rules of the tournament that I'd quickly read this morning stated that all armour, weaponry and shields had to be stored in the armoury over the night and picked up first thing in the morning. The book had stated the reason was because inspections were taken on the armour and weaponry to ensure there were no rule violators.

The shields were to be delivered so that the guards could hand them to the contestants before their battle began. It made a lot of sense really. There were checks on armour when a contestant arrived but they could alter it during the night if it wasn't locked away as it was. Also some people may blunt everyone else's weapons were they not guarded. It was an annoying precaution but a valid one.

Light streaming into the room I looked around and realised I'd fallen asleep reading the armour book. Rubbing my eyes I shook myself awake, realising I was running late I almost ran out of my room wearing my nightshirt. Quickly changing and ensuring my chest bandages were tied as tightly as I could I snatched a neckerchief and my coat as I rushed out grapping some bread on my exit from the lab. I quickly made my way back to the weaponry, weaving through the other pieces of armour and devices I finally spotted Arthur's armour.

Last night I had handed it to one of the guards so they could check it over, the guard had reassured me I would be able to find it without issue. He had kept his promise, Arthur's armour all lay upon a table with a red cloth upon it. The other contestants' armour I noticed was all laid upon tables with relevant coloured cloths covering the table. Collecting Arthur's armour into my arms I heard a strange sound; a hissing noise, it sounded a little like someone had a strange cough or the walls of the weaponry were distorting the noise.

"Hello?" I asked as I faced the direction the noise sounded like it was coming from, the armour I had begun to pick up slid back onto the table in front of me. The noise sounded again, my magic preparing itself for an attack, my heart pounded as I started getting scared. "Is there someone there?" I questioned moving towards the noise, I continued into the armoury moving around items such as armour or tables. The hissing continued and I knelt down when the shield that I identified as Valiant's lay propped up against the table right in my path. Looking over the shield I noticed a movement, an eye of one of the snakes upon Valiant's shield blinked, at that moment the hissing sounded directly from the shield. Confusion and concern swirled within me, inching forward slightly I reached out with my right hand intending to touch the snake I had just seen blink. My magic pulsed and buzzed in my fingers as they edged closer.

Just as I was about to touch the shield in front of me a blade was pointed at my chest the point scrapped my skin slightly as it stopped inside my neckerchief. Glancing down at the blade I followed its sharpened metal to the hand and owner that pointed it at me. Finally locking eyes with Valiant who wielded the sword, my mind briefly noting that he was wearing casual clothes. "Can I help you with something, boy?" He asked his voice laced with displeasure.

"Nope. I'm good." I breathed slightly surprised that my voice didn't shake from my nerves. "I, I was just… I was, erm, gathering my master's armour." I stuttered moving backwards, almost tripping over my own feet as I inched back towards Arthur's armour, I motioned behind me when I mentioned armour hoping that Valiant would remember seeing me with Arthur yesterday.

Valiant continued advancing towards me for a moment, in fear I looked down as the blade closed its distance from me. I leaned back, the table behind me upon which Arthur's armour was located prevented any further retreat. "Then you'd best be on your way." Valiant stated his head tilting to the side slightly, his blade not retreating an inch.

I laughed nervously as I turned around and began to quickly pick up the armour on the table before me. "Right, yeah. No problem." I muttered as I successfully gathered all of Arthur's armour and all but ran from the armoury, somewhere noticing as Valiant swung his blade back to his side. Looking at the exit that seemed so very far away at the moment I stumbled over a pile of some kind of metal that was in my way. Stealing a look at Valiant and noticing he hadn't turned to look at me I turned to face the door once more and quickly managed to exit.

Arriving in Arthur's roomed I panted slightly, struggling to fill my lungs, the bandages around my chest seemed to tighten with every breath. Closing my eyes as I leaned against the door, I focused on what I needed to do. I opened my eyes slowly seeing that I was clutching the armour close to my chest, shaking my head slightly I placed all the armour in a neat pile and quickly ran to get Arthur's tunic and cape that I had left hanging on my door. Upon my return I noticed that Arthur's blades had been delivered, that was another part of the reason the rules stated all weapons be locked away overnight. As guards or specific servants delivered the weaponry to the contestants therefore the guards knew exactly who should have what. Sighing slightly I tasked myself with laying the Armour out upon the table I'd piled it next to, I ensured it looked neat and tidy.

Just as I straightened Arthur's sword I heard the door open. Steeping back I watched as Arthur entered; he was already wearing his under-padding that would ensure the chainmail didn't rub against his skin, and noticed the display a look of confusion fixed onto his face. He walked past the table until he stood a short distance to my right, he looked at me; the confusion very evident on his face, and gestured to the table. "You did all this on your own?" He questioned.

"Yes, Sire." I confirmed nodding slightly.

"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." Arthur stated with joking tint to his voice. I looked at my display with determination, I moved Arthur's sword and dagger to the side as I swept his chainmail up and wriggled it onto him. Next I grabbed the tunic with the Pendragon crest upon it that acted as a barrier between the chainmail and the armour to stop any friction being caused. The chest piece was next and I quickly tightened it into place. The arm piece quickly followed and considering yesterday's embarrassment with not knowing where the fastening were, I had spent a good portion of my book reading studying it.

The belt was quick and easy as I had realised the best way to get it on and fasten it securely in the minimum amount of time was to start from behind Arthur. Stretch the belt around him with my arms as I leaned my head against his side; not at all blushing at the close contact, and watched my fingers as I fastened it securely. The sword belt was a lot simpler but I used the same technique to ensure I had it secure. I grabbed Arthur's head chainmail and slipped it over his head, careful to flatten the hood behind his head. The dagger was next and that slipped into place in a sheath upon the belt located on Arthur's right hip. It was the swords turn, I smirked as I showed it to Arthur before placing it in its position through the belt at his left hip. Then finally I grabbed the helmet and thrust it against Arthur's left hand side for him to take. I folded my arms across my chest as I awaited his opinion.

Arthur seemed almost impressed as he took the helmet from me. "That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse." Arthur stated in an almost pleased tone.

I shrugged. "I'm a fast learner." I informed him, thanking my magic for allowing me to concentrate upon learning as it had done all the tasks Arthur had set me the night before for me.

"I hope, for your sake, that's true." Arthur said.

"Good luck." I smiled as I wished him well, Arthur sighed heavily likely preparing himself for the day ahead.

Following behind Arthur we quickly weaved through the streets until the arena was finally in sight. Arthur had switched his helmet so it hung in his right hand as we neared the battleground Arthur reached back with his left hand and lifted his hood of chainmail over his head, so that it sat in place. Arthur's steps seemed to quicken as the cheering of the waiting audience hummed in the shortening distance. Quicker than I realised the wall I had hidden behind yesterday was next to me.

I slowed to a stop looking out at the excited audience as Arthur raised his helmet in the air to please them. The crowd responded instantly the cheers and clapping almost deafening, I felt a smile snake its way across my lips as I viewed how happy the people were to see their prince.

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" A voice asked, my heart pounded in shock as my head snapped sideways and looked upon the familiar face of Gaius. I resisted the urge to put a hand against my beating head, instead I looked back as Arthur's opponent arrived and the shields were handed to the contestants. I looked back at Gaius as he finished his question releasing a small smile as I leaned against the wall next to me.

"It…" I sighed struggling to put my words the way I wanted them. "It isn't totally horrible all the time." I answered as I faced Gaius once more. A smirk was evident upon his lips as he nodded his head at my answer. I looked back to see Arthur and his challenger engaged in battle. The audience cheered and I could not retrain myself. "Yes!" I exclaimed as Arthur successfully blocked an attack, my hands clapping together as I inched a little further away from the wall.

The fight continued however it was not as thrilling as Arthur's first battle had been. Arthur didn't seem to waste any time pretending to be on the defence with this fight. He merely attacked, his challenger managed to throw some attacks back but all were meet with resistance before they could strike their mark. The crowd roared its approval as Arthur knocked his challenger out of the competition, his opponent's shield joining the steadily growing pile on the floor of the display. I watched as Arthur's shield was raised to the next level as Arthur exited the battleground for now.

I followed Arthur as he returned to his tent, the next battle that involved Sir Valiant and Sir Ewan had already begun. I tuned out the sounds of battle as I walked, Arthur had already stopped turning to watch the battle as he removed his gloves. I stopped next to him and looked back as the cheering from the crowd announced the end of the battle. I noticed Sir Ewan laying on the floor his face turned to the side, from this distance it was hard to see subtle movements however it was obvious Ewan was hurt. "I think he's badly hurt." I worryingly stated to Arthur.

I watched as Gaius quickly entered the field, his bag of remedies, bandages and ingredients handing from his hand. Gaius seemed almost nervous as he entered and was seen by so many people. Ignoring whatever he felt he knelt down and began to check over Ewan. Arthur snatched my attention as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, sighing as he did so. "Sir Ewan knew the risks when he entered this challenge. It's a battle Merlin, not everyone can walk away unscathed." He informed he clamped his hand onto my left shoulder and issued a reassuring squeeze. I nodded as Ewan was finally moved by some guards as Gaius escorted Ewan back to the lab.

The battles finally ended for the day tomorrow would be the definitive battles that would reveal who would be challenging who for the chance to be crowned victor. I quickly gathered the items Arthur had ordered were clean, sharpened, polished or repaired. My duties to Arthur were not at the top of my mind, I was still very concerned about Sir Ewan who had been escorted to Gaius' chambers earlier. I'd noticed as the guards had passed with Ewan in tough that he looked far from well.

Finally arriving at the physician's chambers I rushed in placing the pieces of Arthur's attire upon the table as I looked over to Gaius. Ewan laid upon the physician's bed looking much worse than he had earlier, Gaius has a damp cloth draped over Ewan's forehead so I assumed he was running a temperature. However I instantly realised I could make no assumptions when it came to treating someone so gulping down my fear for Ewan I looked at Gaius and asked as I moved towards them. "How is he?"

"It's most odd." Gaius answered looking towards me briefly as I closed the gap so that I was standing by Gaius' side bending down so that I could see Ewan more closely. "Look at this." Gaius continued as he tilted Ewan's head to the side. "See those two small wounds?" Gaius asked his finger gesturing to the only two small wounds upon Ewan's neck. "Looks like a snake bite." Gaius concluded looking towards me.

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in a sword fight." I asked in genuine confusion as I glanced between Gaius and Ewan.

"But the symptoms are constant with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Gaius informed sitting up once his list was complete.

"Can you heal him?" I asked nervously as Gaius stood up.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract the venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." Gaius stated as he collected some things from the table that would likely create a potion to ease any pain Ewan is in.

Standing up I cast a worried look towards Gaius and asked the question I dreaded the answer to. "What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He is going to die." Gaius answered walking right up to me, he looked me directly in the eye silent reassuring me that he would try everything possible to try save Ewan's life.

I felt my mouth open as if to say something when my mind had run blank at the idea that this man could die. I watched as Gaius sat at Ewan's head again dapping a freshly cloth against the wounds upon Ewan's neck. "He was fighting Knight Valiant." I stated, as the image of the blinking shield flashed through my memory.

"What's that?" Gaius asked clearly concentrating upon what he was doing.

"Nothing." I stated; as I turned then walked out, not wanting to bug Gaius with my theory when I wasn't entirely sure of myself.

Before I was fully aware of where my feet were leading me I found myself nearing the guest chambers that Valiant was currently occupying. A door creaked and I hid myself against the wall leading into a wide corridor, slightly glancing over the edge of the wall I watched as Valiant strode into a room. Valiant's steps were wide and confident, almost boastful of how sure he was of himself. I held back a snigger at how much the walk amused me. I slowly entered the hallway, careful to stick to the shadows and walls whenever possible, as I didn't want to get caught now. I followed slowly after Valiant, down a short corridor, he turned, I froze. Valiant turned only enough to enter the room upon his left, his joyful movements irritated me for a reason I can't place. I waited until the door had shut until I crept towards it, face to wood with the door I raised my right hand and slowly bushed. Holding my breath slightly in case of a creak that would give me away.

The door was now open enough for me to see through 'And wide enough for him to see you!' I casually reminded myself. Looking I noticed a desk right ahead of me some candles in a metal stand to the side helped to light the room. Valiant walked to the table with a small cage in his hand, nearly gasping in shock my body stepped backwards preparing itself to run. As I watched Valiant placed the cage upon the desk and turned a key in its door. A squeak issued from the cage as Valiant placed his hand within the walls of the cage. As he pulled his hand back out he pulled a mouse out of the cage via its tail, the mouse squeaked its protest.

"Dinner time. Come on." Valiant spoke softly to the mouse as he sat down on the end of the table; his shield placed in the chair directly in front of him. I was leaning my weight against the door now though I had allowed it to close slightly to reduce the risk of Valiant spotting me. Valiant hug the mouse by its tail above his shield. I gasped as the snakes moved from their painted positions upwards towards the mouse. All three of the snakes that had been stationary now all tried to get the mouse from Valiant's grasp. One of the snakes almost caught the mouse only for Valiant to move it out of the snakes reach. I gagged knowing what would soon follow, knowing I did not want to watch that I pushed off from the door and ran down the hall fighting the bile rising in my mouth.

I heard the door make a noise as I ran away, knowing Valiant was likely not far behind I dared not stop. Quickly I skidded to a stop in the hallway where I spotted Valiant earlier, I briefly considered where to go, and spotting a small section of wall that created two arches I ran to hide behind it. I tried to control my breathing rate as the clink of armour got closer. It paused briefly before heading towards me once more, I side stepped back around the small section of wall stopping at the other side to the armour. It stopped and I held my breath, Valiant seemed satisfied likely annoyed but satisfied that he couldn't find me and the clunk of his armour began its noisy retreat. I was careful to hide back behind the wall until the armour covered man sounded far enough away.

Only now daring to release my breath I tipped my head against the wall as I brought big gulps of air into my needing lungs. I thought over everything I had seen as I finally regained control over my breathing. Nodding internally I rushed back to the lab and Gaius, eager to know what he thought.

Practically attempting to remove the door I speed into Gaius' lab; without uttering a word to the man reading through a potion book, I weaved my way to the bed to look over Ewan. Ewan looked a lot worse than when I left, his breathing harsher, his face paler, and his fever didn't appear to have gone down judging by the sweat trickling down Ewan's face and travelling to his already sweat soaked shirt.

Gasping in a breath I hurriedly informed Gaius of what I'd seen. "I've just seen one of the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive." I informed Gaius slightly breathlessly, I decided to not tell Gaius that all the snakes had come alive. I knew he'd worry enough about one. "He's using magic." I concluded.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked as he looked at me with a mixture of shock and disbelief upon his face. It was clear that it would take a little more to convince him.

I gulped at the thought of what I would say next. My hand moved up and down of its own accord as I fought down the bile that still felt like it was rising. "The snake ate a mouse – one swallow, straight down." I explained, gulping I continued with my thought before my mind dwelled on the image of the mouse again. "Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield." I concluded glancing at Ewan and noticing the red bite marks standing out against his paling skin. "I have to tell Arthur." I informed Gaius as I turned already heading back to the door.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius questioned causing me to stop and spin. Gaius now stood where he previously had been sitting, a concerned look very obvious upon his face.

I thought for a second recalling the feeling I felt around Valiant, his shield winking at me and now the mouse incident. Thinking back on it briefly I realised that I hadn't noticed but my magic had been practically buzzing. As I had ran my magic fuelled my retreat making it quicker and quieter. I slightly wondered how I hadn't noticed I assumed it was because I was far too frightened at the time. "I know magic when I see it." I retorted pointing at Gaius slightly with my index finger on my right hand.

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?" Gaius asked in a condescending tone.

I was stunned, my blood ran cold as my eyes prickled with the threat of tears. "Don't you believe me?" I sadly wondered.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble." Gaius stated all emotion absent from his voice, a scowl; which I was beginning to fear, the only indication of any emotion. Gaius walked around the table behind him, placing himself closer to Ewan. "How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" He questioned as he faced me again.

"What does that matter?" I stuttered, the tears gathering in my eyes causing a water film to be cast over everything. I focused my attention upon not allowing my voice to break, I could release the tears once I left. However a break in my voice would inform Gaius that what he said bothered me. "He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" I resorted taking a shaky step towards Gaius pointing to the floor to emphasise that this effected the here and now.

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of a servant over the word of a knight." Gaius told me, walking back towards me, forcing me to bite back the tears as he got closer.

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" I wondered astonished as I moved a step towards Gaius, pointing to myself when I mentioned 'I' then allowed my arm to drop to its natural position.

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is." Gaius stated shaking his head slightly. Silence pierced the room as I locked gaze with Gaius, the tears still tingled, my eyes strained from the effort of not shedding them. Silently with the best angry glance I could muster I stepped to the side, walking forward and into my room, I let the door slam behind me as the tears streamed from my eyes.

The night was a strange one, after my tears had run dry I realised I'd left Arthur's gear in the lab. I could not bear to face Gaius, I didn't know what to say, needed more time to think everything over. I waited until the soft snores echoed through the lab and as quietly as possible sneaked in, grabbed Arthur's things and retreated back to my room. I cast my magic upon the items that needed to be cleaned and polished as I sat at my desk and began sharpening Arthur's blade. Everything raced through my head as I continued to work on the blade, once it was sharp I moved onto polishing Arthur's boots. I needed to distract myself, but the process of sharpening and polishing can only do so much to distract the mind. I sighed, once everything was finished I flopped onto the bed. Not bothering to change, only taking the time to relieve my chest of the ever tightening bandages.

The new day arrived too quickly, I still haven't managed to reach a decision about the events of what happened to Ewan and my discovery about Valiant. One thing I had decided, I needed to carefully guard Arthur, Valiant would likely be targeting the prince. My blood raced at the idea of Valiant targeting those snakes and their poison at Arthur. I threw on a clean shirt deciding to ditch the neckerchief for the day. This shirt had some fastening on its front that I tightened slightly, the bandages did not show.

Being around Arthur made everything clear, my magic heightened the scene around me. Ensuring I could see any detail that could be a threat to myself or the prince. I was a little unsure why my magic instinctively tried to protect Arthur, maybe it knew of this 'destiny' the dragon had spoken of. I shrugged myself out of my thoughts as I tightened the fastenings upon Arthur's chest piece. We watched as Arthur's opponent was readied his servant had retrieved a small ladder so that he could place the knight's helmet upon his head. I was shocked the man was tall and very muscular, I slightly feared that the strength of his attack would break Arthur regardless of the armour that surrounded him.

"You're telling me you've got to fight that?" I asked the shock of the size of the opponent laced my tone.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear." Arthur answered looking at the bear knight as I retrieved his shield. As the tournament processed the guard's rules had relaxed to allow servants to keep their charges equipment with them. There was no need for the show of giving out shields, not now in the final day before the final, the audience was too eager to know who the participating champions would be. "But he's slow." Arthur finished.

"Ah, and you're fast." I stated relief washing through me that Arthur had an advantage over the gigantic man. I reached back for Arthur's sword and dagger.

Arthur looked irritated. "Exactly." He stated. I slipped the blades into his sword belt as the bear knight left for the tournament grounds. I quickly snatched Arthur's helmet off the table and placed it securely under his right arm. Arthur started forward, off to the battle now that he was fully equipped, I patted his armour covered shoulder in what I hoped was reassurance. Arthur glanced at me and I offered him a smile, his lips twitched in reply he continued to his battle.

I wandered the village of tents, not wanting to watch the bear knight fight against Arthur, my stomach was already in knots with the fear that Valiant was targeting Arthur. I didn't want to cause myself further worry by viewing the battle in which Arthur was currently engaged. Passing by a large weapon stand I noticed Valiant picking up his helmet and sword from outside his tent. I locked eyes with the man I was slowly beginning to fear, Valiant caught me looking and cast a canister smile my way as he turned and walked away in the other direction. I stepped forward a few steps and noticed Gaius heading directly for me. Part of me wished to run and not talk to him, the other caused me to stay. I looked down as I nervously fiddled with the sword belt I had draped over my shoulder.

"How're you getting on?" Gaius asked as stopped a few feet from me.

"Fine." I replied coldly. "Just doing my job." I continued pushing the belt towards him slightly as if to show him evidence that I was doing so. "Minding my own business." I concluded as I glanced towards the fighting area, catching sight of Arthur I glanced back at Gaius, coldly smiled at him and walked away. I needed to lose myself within the tents, I was trying. My magic seemed to know exactly where Arthur was and seemed to be trying to draw me in that direction.

Finally no longer able to restrain my curiosity, I found myself leaning against the wall peering round it. As I watched Arthur blocked a powerful attack, I noticed what he had told me was right. The bear knight might be strong; that much was very obvious from the buckle the shield had taken upon receiving his blow, however the blow was slow. Well it was compared to the strike Arthur now made, the knight seemed to have either lost his shield somewhere in the fight, his empty arm seemed to hover like a ghost not knowing where it belonged. The knight seemed to realise this as well and brought his left arm to hold the sword as well. I could only imagine the force that blade now powered towards Arthur. It was blocked thankfully by Arthur's trusty shield.

Arthur pushed himself backwards, creating a gap and released his spin attack towards the bear of a knight. The knight blocked, barely avoiding the sweep of Arthur's blade as it swung back towards him. The knight attacked again meeting Arthur's blade this time. Arthur stepped forward sweeping an attack that caused the other knight to retreat backwards. A low attack had the opponent's blade pointed at the floor as he blocked the attack. The two hand grip on his sword seemed to me to make a shield of his own. With the bear knight left quite vulnerable Arthur used his speed and hit the knight's stomach with the pummel of his blade. Quickly running forward as the knight fell backwards in pain, Arthur parried with the opponent's blade forcing him to his knees from the angle. Not missing a beat Arthur's shield swung round knocking into the other's helmet. The bear knight fell backwards. Arthur was advanced to the final that would take part tomorrow, with one match left; I worried over who would face Arthur.

I tried not to watch Valiant fight the remaining opponent. I instead watched the back of Arthur's head. Looking past it to a tent just ahead every so often. The crowd was enough, Arthur and I also stood close enough to the battleground that we could hear every clash or scrape of metal. The crowd roared, I looked over briefly and felt the sick feeling return to my stomach. Of course Valiant won, my unease increased as I noticed Gaius hurrying to tend the beaten knight. Chills raced down my spine. I raced to where I had spotted Gaius earlier, as I waited I watched as the guards carried the freshly beaten knight out towards the castle and likely to the lab where Gaius could work upon him. Gaius followed shortly after, I watched form my position as Valiant's shield was placed next to Arthur's upon the display.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final." I stated causing Gaius to look at the display briefly. Worry swelled within me as I told Gaius what I feared was the reason Valiant had a spelled shield. "He'll use the shield to kill him."

I returned to Gaius' chambers, anxious to see Ewan and how his condition was progressing. With no plans to go out and seeing that Ewan would not be waking any time soon I risked removing my bandages. My shirt hung loosely around me, as I sat on a seat stationed next to Ewan. I learned back folding my arms across myself forcing my shirt to bunch up over my chest, therefore making my feminine features less noticeable. As I watched Ewan's breath seemed to become more laboured, the poison seemed to be entering its final stages.

I was so focused upon Ewan that when Gaius spoke I jumped slightly. "Merlin, about what I said yesterday… Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right." Gaius apologetically said, I refused to look him at first, he passed behind me stopping at my left-hand side. Upon Gaius stating that I was right I looked up at him, my mind still raced with all the thoughts that plagued me, my magic begged for action, wanting me to rid the menace the snakes posed to Arthur. As I had stared at Ewan my mind aided by my magic had conjured an image of Arthur laying in the same state, Valiant ridding off taking his shield and the only chance we had at an antidote with him. "We can't let Valiant get away with this." Gaius concluded shaking his head slightly.

"But we don't have any proof." I countered with slight coldness. I sat forward staring at Gaius hoping he had reached a decision that my mind hadn't.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant is using magic. The King would believe another knight." Gaius stated slight irritation evident in his voice as he looked at the clearly dying knight before us. I stared into the space before me not really seeing just drinking in the words as Gaius said them. Gaius sighed clearly burdened by what he would say next, I looked back at him to see sadness shinning in his eyes. I knew he wanted to help as much as I did, he might even be envisioning Arthur as I had. "But how we get the antidote… Well, that's another matter." Gaius whispered the last part.

I knew what I had to do, in that moment my next actions became very clear to me. Not saying a word I shifted from my seat and headed towards the door; grabbing my coat in the process, only half hearing Gaius call after me. "Merlin?" Not looking back I stepped round the door that was slightly ajar and began my navigation of the castle. My mind screaming at me to be careful without my bandages, I hopped Gaius would not mention this in the letters I knew he sent to my mother.

Sticking as much as possibly to the shadows I moved towards Valiant's room. As I neared the room I became very conscious of the lack of bandages hiding my chest. The night was not a warm one and I had to cross my arms over my feminine chest to warm myself. Also it prevented certain parts of my body showing anyone who happened to be looking my way how chilly I found the night air; not for the first time, I cursed my female body.

The door now inches away from me I glanced through the door, I could clearly see the lock securing the door in place. I mumbled to myself sending my magic to unlock the door. I knew I didn't really need the spell in this case my magic practically danced at the chance of doing something. I hadn't focused much on the spell my magic knew what I wanted, no, what I needed, I needed to be in this room. The lock slipped open with my hand as I traced it across the place the lock would be, I heard the metallic click of the lock returning to its unlocked position. With caution I pushed the door open just enough for me to sneak into the room. I firmly closed the door behind me.

Valiant's shield sat on the chair near the table as it had done the night before. As I glanced around I noticed a sword positioned within a stand just to the left of where I stood against the door. Drawing the sword I moved towards the snakes, I knew I had to be careful my magic knew as well, it built a small wall in front of me; one that would not stop an attack only slow it. I pointed the blade at the shield taking a few steps forward the tip of the sword connected with the shield. Drawing the tip across the two of the snake's heads in a line I wondered how I'd get them to come out. I knelt in a few inches from the shield looking over the snakes before me.

Knocking, a knocking noise caused my heart to pound. The door seemed to shake slightly, spinning around then quickly standing, I inched a little closer to the door. The knocking sound continued and my heart raced. I couldn't leave without what I came for, but I didn't know how to get it. My magic tingled a warning; I wondered over what, a hiss answered my silent question. I turned my head slightly, not wanting to turn, fearing the snake would retreat if I did. I noticed the snake's shadow cast upon the wall beside me and watched, waiting. The hissing continued as the shadow leaned slightly. It was too difficult to tell what was happening behind me via a shadow, I could not risk being bitten. Glancing behind me I watched the snake straighten testing the reach, it pulled back slightly readying its attack. I wasted no time, I focused upon my target; the head of the creature, not a second later the sword ripped through the body of the snake its head flying free. The shield sucked the dead body quickly into itself as the other snakes began their move from the shield, they hissed more violently, clearly angry at their kin's death. I didn't think, the blade dropped from my hand as I picked up the head and bolted from the room. I did not stop running, I dared not. I nearly removed Gaius' door in my haste to be inside the room.

Gaius seemed concerned at my flushed expression. I handed him the snake's head when he looked at me in a way that demanded an explanation. Shock crossed Gaius face as he placed the snake's head to the side and searched for something amongst his things. Taking the opportunity I excused myself to my room as I needed my bindings on. I had every intention of informing Arthur especially now I had proof and would soon have a knight as a witness. I wound the bandages quickly, my hands more than familiar with the task now. Once I finished the binding, fastening the end securely and lowering my shirt I rushed back into the lab.

Gaius had located a beaker upon which a tightened thin fabric was secured. As I arrived behind him I watched as he lifted the snake's head and lowered its fangs into the fabric. The fabric did its job perfectly, it allowed the fangs to think they were being used but did not prevent any of the venom making its way into the beaker. The venom was a cloudy looking substance, it dripped down the side of the beaker. Once Gaius was satisfied he had either collected all the venom available or enough venom to create an antidote he removed the snake's head from the fabric. Swirling the venom in the beaker he glanced at me as he walked towards his table that I was learned against and stated. "I'll get started preparing the antidote."

"I'm going to tell Arthur." I informed already two steps closer to the door.

"You'll need this." Gaius warned stepping back towards me, I stepped towards him and took the snake head he offered. I glanced down at it slightly freaked out by the feel of the dead head in my hand. "And Merlin, what you did was very brave." Gaius praised before I got too far away before turning to return to the work that now awaited him. I smiled slightly before rushing off to go inform Arthur that Valiant was using magic.

I quickly found myself in Arthur's room. He was just finishing off a meal as I entered, he looked irritated at me. Casually reminding me that I should knock, showing the head to Arthur I easily convinced him that this was more important than knocking. Arthur looked at me a little sceptically, he waited patiently as I explained in brief the magic snakes in Valiant's shield, explaining that I'd managed to cut the head that sat before him now.

"You?" Arthur asked in disbelief as he still continuing with his meal. I nodded, Arthur smirked looking at the head then up at me. "You chopped its head off?" A laugh hid behind the question.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant." I stated quickly not raising to the teasing, determined to get across the importance of what was going on. "You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat." I continued, my words leaving me quickly in my determination to get Arthur to listen. Arthur rolled his eyes slightly seeming to reach a conclusion by himself.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot." Arthur countered as he shook his head slightly.

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." I informed pulling together all the information I had heard or witnessed about the day.

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Arthur sighed, standing up and turning away from me.

I couldn't afford to lose Arthur's attention now. I realised the information I still had I needed to share now. "Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened." I informed, Arthur stopped his retreat, placing his hands on the back of the chair he had been sat in he looked back at me as I continued. "If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you." Arthur visibly sighed taking everything I said into account. "Look at it!" I gestured to the snake head. I picked it up, holding the head in the space between us to emphasise my point. "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"

Arthur looked confused as he inched forward, he carefully took the snake's head from me. His hand brushing mine slightly. If this had not been such a dire situation I might have blushed, as it was my mind was far too focused as I watched Arthur examine the head for a little while. "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything." I spoke softly, scared to interrupt his thoughts with mine. Arthur's eyes locked with mine, a sadness seemed to swim within them. "I wouldn't lie to you." I told Arthur. I meant it. 'Not about this. Not about anything other than my secrets.' I mentally added.

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true." Arthur asked with care. His eyes swept over me as he asked, likely looking for any hint that I was lying. I stood with confidence a slight smile on my lips, I knew I told the truth.

"I swear it's true." I stated simply looking deep into Arthur's eyes, begging him to believe me.

Arthur took a calculating look into my eyes, nodding slightly as he stated. "Then I believe you." The words hummed around me, I'd never been so happy to have someone believe in me as I was now.

The matter was to be brought before the royal court. Arthur had that authority as did every knight of Camelot. However it was late, the court would take place in the morning. The night had sped with Arthur sending me on missions to gather everything necessary to summon the court. Arthur himself had done a lot of the tasks himself. He reassured me it was only because he would be speaking to knights that otherwise would not take well to being summoned to court in the morning by a servant. I silently sighed in relief as Arthur told me he would inform his father.

It was stage arranging the members for an event in the morning, a few of the court seemed irritated about the short notice. Other's simply thanked me and dismissed me. My legs ached from the walking long before everything was sorted. I was relieved when Arthur dismissed me for the night.

The day dawned far too quickly, my muscles still ached from the excessive walking the night before. The night had not granted me an easy rest, uncertainty about how the court would go had driven the sleepiness from me. I had only managed to succumb to the lull of sleep for a few precious hours before I was awoken.

Stretching my aching limbs I allowed myself a quick bath before dressing and quickly making my way to Arthur's chambers. I would not be allowed in the court normally, however if I attended with Arthur the guards would allow me in. We stood at the side awaiting Valiant as the lords and ladies of the court swarmed in the room. As Valiant took his place upon the other side of the walkway than us the others in the room all quickly found their places. Uther entered as the room quietened. As he walked down the aisle left in the middle of the room he sent an annoyed look in our direction.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked coldly as he passed us, shortly arriving at his seat he stopped.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur informed stepping into the aisle. I hovered, taking a step forward so that I was positioned some distance behind Arthur. However I dared not enter the aisle, I still had much to learn about the rules of the court and did not want to overstep my bounds.

Uther tensed at the mention of magic and cast his annoyed glare towards Valiant. "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" He questioned softly.

"My Lord, this is ridiculous." Valiant stated as he stepped forward. He glared at Arthur as he continued. "I've never used magic." Valiant stopped in position in front of the king and with a slight smirk asked the question Arthur and I knew he'd ask. "Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have any evidence?" Uther asked as he looked at Arthur, not allowing a moment to pass between the end of Valiant's question and the start of his.

"I do." Arthur stated with a nod. He glanced back, locking eyes with me he motioned with his left arm for me to come forward. Jelly, my legs were jelly. Every step my knees threatened to buckle in fear of all the eyes being focused upon me.

The snake in my left hand I extended my arm as far as I could. Stopping just in front of Arthur as I placed the head into Uther's waiting hand. Looking at Valiant he seemed a little pale at the sight of his snake's head but I knew this would not be enough. Uther, snake head in hand turned from the court and examined the evidence carefully. He looked at the head from every angle, ensuring its authenticity.

Uther finally content that the snake head was real handed it to a knight standing close by so that the court could continue. "Let me see this shield." Uther demanded his arm extended out towards Valiant.

Suddenly fearing for the king despite his hatred of magic I stood upon my toes and whispered into Arthur's ear. "Don't let him get too close."

"Be careful, My Lord." Arthur cautioned as he drew his sword, Uther sent an annoyed look Arthur's way but allowed the caution without word. Uther glanced at Valiant then Arthur before returning to the shield. Valiant a confused look upon his face also exchanged glances with the king and Arthur. Uther placed his gloved hand upon the shield, swiping it over the seemingly smooth surface.

The door rattled open and closed and a voice whispered "Merlin." Arthur turned before I did, his nerves likely making him super aware of everything that was going on. I glanced behind me to see Gaius, I couldn't judge why he was there so I cautiously moved a step towards him before looking back at Arthur.

"We need Ewan. Find out what's happening." Arthur informed allowing me to leave his side. I quickly hurried to Gaius' side.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." I heard Valiant inform the king.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur countered seemingly in annoyance.

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" The king's quite but very cold voice echoed towards me.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote." Gaius whispered two words at me. The two words I did not want to hear, my heart raced, blood drained from my face as my fear for Arthur grew. I placed my right hand over my eyes and squeezed the sides of my head slightly. Looking back at Arthur I felt myself pale further as I realised what he was saying. "He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked as Gaius explained briefly that he had left Ewan briefly. Only briefly, but briefly had been a moment too long.

"He should be here…" Arthur stated turning to face me and Gaius. I could hardly bear to look Arthur in the eyes, the pleading I could see there. I looked back at Gaius as he explained some things, my heart pounded as Arthur's boots echoed through the hall with every step closer he took. "Where's Ewan?" Arthur asked quietly.

I gulped down the emotions that swirled within me, glancing quickly behind Arthur I noticed Uther's glare fixed upon me. Quickly looking back at Arthur I quietly repeated the words Gaius had said to me, the words he didn't want to hear. The words I did not want to believe. "He's dead." Arthur's face paled before me, he seemed to stop breathing as his shoulders slumped.

"I'm waiting!" Uther's irritated voice boomed in the silence around us.

Arthur looked back at his father, then turned and looked at the crowd to the side of the room before his gaze swept back over to Valiant and then Uther. With a heavy breath Arthur crossed the distance to return to his previous position. Arthur looked down and with slight emotion stated. "I'm afraid the witness is dead."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations." Uther stated clearly irritated. "Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Anger rose within Uther's voice.

The brief silence was almost deafening as Arthur prepared himself for what was to come before answering. "No." Uther clearly was not impressed with Arthur's answer, Arthur likely panicking looked at him then Valiant then he pivoted slightly and his eyes momentarily locked with mine. Arthur seemed desperate, wanting to force his father to believe him. "But my servant fought…"Arthur started, pointing at me.

"Your servant?" Uther interrupted in a voice that was practically a hiss as his nose wrinkled with displeasure. "You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther asked with the same venom in his tone.

"I believe he's telling the truth!" Arthur informed a pleading evident in his voice.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant questioned as he walked to the kings side and looked at me with a mocking tone.

I couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of my mouth. My legs propelled me forward to Arthur's side. "I've seen those snakes come alive!" The moment I finished my sentence I knew I had made a mistake. Arthur who had turned briefly upon my arrival at his side looked away in shame. But the look on Uther's face, nothing could have prepared me for the anger that was visible there. Valiant's smirk mocked me from the side of my vision, my eyes frozen upon the horror of the anger in Uther's glare.

"How dare you interrupt?!" Uther practically snarled. He paused briefly before ordering. "Guards" The guards that had escorted Valiant into the court chambers now paced towards me. They both grabbed one of my arms and turned me, marching away from the assembly towards the door of the hall.

"My Lord." I heard Valiant say.

"Wait!" Uther commanded, I looked back with disbelief. Arthur send me a sympathising look.

Valiant puffed himself up, clearly enjoying being in charge of the situation. "I'm sure he was merely mistaken." He declared to the room. I felt the guards grip on me loosen slightly. "I wouldn't want him punished on my account" Valiant whispered to Uther, my magic made the brief conversation all too clear in my ears.

Uther looked at Valiant clearly impressed. "You see?" Uther questioned Arthur. "This is how a true knight behaves – with gallantry and honour." He stated emphasis clearly landing upon the words 'true knight', 'gallantry' and 'honour'.

I noticed Arthur nod slightly before he hung his head. "My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." Valiant stated as he effectively rubbed salt into the defeated Arthur's wounds. Arthur's head had risen and turned to Valiant as he spoke, I could feel Arthur's distaste at the mention of being afraid to fight.

"Is this true?" Uther questioned as he closed the gap between himself and Arthur. I could not believe he doubted his son so. "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" Uther asked with displeasure.

"No!" Arthur stated briefly.

The silence screamed as Uther stared at his son whispering with concern. "Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

The guards still held me in place. I wanted to be free to reassure Arthur we would find some other way to prove Valiant's use of magic. I could only watch as Arthur was cornered in, he took half a step back as he thought what to say. "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding." Arthur stated the emotion rung in my ears though he hid it well. "I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant." Arthur concluded sheathing his sword. His gaze flickered from Uther to Valiant. "Please accept my apology." Arthur asked staring at the ground before Valiant.

"Accepted." Valiant stated. Arthur nodded slightly his gaze briefly looking at the annoyed and disapproving face of Uther before fixing upon the flood again. Arthur stepped backwards before turning and leaving the room. As Arthur passed me I shrugged myself out of the guards loose grip, they allowed it.

Standing still I gazed at Valiant, hatred bubbled as I noticed the triumphant gleam in his eyes. Knowing I needed to see Arthur I tore my glare away from Valiant to look at Gaius. He lowered his head, he was annoyed at himself but knew I would take the blame. I nodded slightly and exited the room, following Arthur's retreating figure to his chambers.

When I arrived in Arthur's chambers he was leaned against the table with his back facing the door. I stepped in I couldn't get close as emotion and fear stilled my steps. Arthur knew I was there, I'd seen his head turn slightly upon the door opening, he was waiting for something, I did not know what. "I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool." Arthur scolded his voice soft, he shook his head as he spoke. I knew he regretted trusting me, but I also knew I hadn't lied to him.

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan." I joked trying to lighten the mood slightly. Arthur looked at me anger boiled in his blue eyes.

"'Didn't go to plan'?!" He questioned as he stood up. "My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward!" Arthur continued his voice raising in volume and anger with each word. The anger was so viable on his face it was practically alight, Arthur's temper exploded as he yelled. "YOU HUMILIATED ME!"

I forced my lips to remain closed, I practically chocked on his words the tears began to pool in my eyes again. I forced them back focusing instead on what needed to be done. Arthur turned from me, a look of disgust clear as day. "We can still expose Valiant." I countered walking towards Arthur's right hand side, determination and fear powered my moves.

Arthur sighed. "I no longer require your services."

"You're sacking me?" I asked in an almost chocked tone.

"I need a servant I can trust." Arthur replied.

I could not stop the tears pooling now, taking a step forwards I stated the words that I knew in my heart to be true. "You can trust me!"

"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!" Arthur contradicted me. He flanked at me for only a moment spitting as he told me to leave. I gulped down the sharp intake of breath that would inform Arthur I was moments from tears. Taking one last look at his face, even though I could only see the side I turned and without looking back exited the room.

I ran through the halls, the tears no longer restrained streamed down my face. I was thankful no one was in the streets, I passed no one but I didn't look around enough to care. I knew where I was heading and people or no people I would get there. The tears and emotions did make it hard to see and breath but it was a punishment I deserved.

My eyes dry of tears I entered the courtyard I looked back up at the castle and thought to myself briefly. I knew where I wanted to go I just wondered silently if I should see Gaius beforehand. Deciding against it I walked to the place I wanted to go. I needed to vent some of my anger and thought this would be a good way to do so.

"Where are you?" I yelled at the seemingly empty cave. "I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person!" I yelled as I paced back and forth. I but my anger into every word, it felt good just to be yelling. Once I managed to express all my anger in my yelling I was left rather emotional exhausted. Pacing for a while longer I decided it didn't matter about the dragon "That's it. Goodbye." I claimed fully prepared to leave.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny." The dragon stated stopping my retreat. I looked back into the cave as the dragon lowered itself from above me onto the stone in front of me.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" I questioned, my anger beginning to boil again.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that." The dragon replied smugly.

"Oh great." I stated sarcastically shrugging slightly, I had forgotten how irritating the dragon could be. "Just what I needed, another riddle." I concluded.

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth." The dragon contradicted as he stretched his neck out so that his face was closer to me than before.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked half raising my arms to show my annoyance at the riddles.

The dragon smirked at me slightly, raising his head slightly he looked down his nose at me as he replied. "You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning." Having finished what it wanted to say the dragon stood on his perch and without wasting a movement kicked the ground as his wings spread. Flying into the cave above.

Annoyance pulsed through my veins as I yelled. "Just give me a straight answer."

'What do I do now? What can I do? Arthur's in danger! I have to protect Arthur!' I thought as my legs carried me away. I sat on the cold stone steps of the main castle. Just thinking over everything, trying to work out how I could help Arthur, or convince Uther of Valiant's magic use, or both. I crossed my arms around my legs, pulling them against my chest, it was colder than I thought but I don't want to go back to my room, not yet, not until I have an answer.

"Hello, Merlin." A soft voice called. I glanced up and realised that the voice belonged to Gwen.

"All right?" I answered.

Gwen sat down at my right-hand side, gathering herself as I stared out at the courtyard in front of us. "Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" Gwen asked in a concerned tone. I nodded slowly and deliberately, Gwen sighed. "What are you going to do?" She questioned.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?" I quizzed sighing slightly. I'd already convinced myself that it was up to me. Although knowing another person was relying upon me to find the answer was more pressure than I could take right now.

"Because it is! Isn't it?" Gwen stated as if it was obvious. "You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong." Gwen added in an encouraging tone.

I scoffed slightly and looking at Gwen I sighed as I asked. "And how do I do that?"

"I don't know." Gwen stated after a brief pause.

I nodded slightly looking away from Gwen to my left-hand side. I rocked slightly backwards and forwards in an effort to warm myself from the cold. As I pitched forward I noticed a stone guard dog holding a stone shield. I smiled to myself as I recalled an incantation I had read a few days ago. "That's it." I whispered mostly to myself.

I pushed myself off the cold steps, Gwen seemed concerned as she called after me. "Where are you going?" I didn't answer, I'd already arrived to where I was headed.

I stood in front of the statue for a moment as I thought. When I reached no other conclusion I reached my arms around the stone and attempted to lift it. As I expected it did not budge upwards, it did however tilt slightly, this sparked a new idea in my head. Noticing Gwen standing beside me I glanced up at her and questioned. "Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

Gwen looked at me with a confused expression before she vanished to shortly re-appear carting a wheelbarrow. Working together we managed to tip the statue into the wheelbarrow, I thanked Gwen and she told informed me that it was no trouble but wondered how a stone dog would help. I reassured that it would help me think. She seemed a little sceptical but none the less agreed to assist me up the stairs.

It was very tiring and challenging to wheel the stone dog up to Gaius' lab but we finally arrived. I thanked Gwen for all her help, she brushed it off and went on her way. Ensuring the door was unlocked I used the dog to push the door open. I didn't stop, Gaius looked at me with a confused expression that trumped Gwen's. "What are you doing with that?" He asked as I continued on towards my room.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." I replied as I turned back towards Gauis to lift the statue over the few steps that placed my room on a slightly higher level than the lab. I smiled at Gaius as he gave a nod, returning to the work he was doing. Once I had the statue and wheelbarrow in my room I used my magic to lift the heavy dog and place it upright upon the floor of my room. I wheeled the barrow to the other side of my room so I'd remember to return it. With everything set I retrieved my magic book from under the loose floorboard I had found a few nights before. I stepped over my bed, so that I was closer to the stone dog but sat upon the bedding as I flicked through the pages trying to recall where I had seen the incantation.

This was the page, I inched closer to the book, my whole body tingling with the chance to help Arthur if I could master this spell. The book gave a brief description about what the spell was for all of which I had read before so I skipped over. I placed my finger under the words of the incantation so that my eyes would focus solely upon them as I slowly read them. "_Bebay odothay._" I started, I hit the page slightly trying to figure out how the words were sounded out. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I looked at the dog, it was still stone.

Sitting up straight now that I had found the page, I focused my energy on what I needed to do. I glared at the dog forcing my magic to lock onto it. The magic swirled around it, unsure how to act. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I chanted again, looking at the book for reassurance that those were the words. Looking up again the dog still sat in stone.

"_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I chanted once more changing the emphasis in the words. Still nothing. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I tried whilst standing on my stool and pointing at the dog that irritatingly remained stone. I could feel my magic reacting it grew in layers around the dog, waiting for me to order it correctly. I rose my hands slightly in annoyance then slapped them against my legs as I crouched sill standing on my stool as I wondered what I was doing wrong.

Still crouched I left my stool and slowly approached the dog. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I whispered directly into its ear. I moved to the side of its nose to watch as nothing changed, glancing away I glared back at it. I knew I was running out of ideas. I decided to consult the book again the spell greeted me, the very same words I had been reciting. The book gave no indication of how they should be spoken. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I chanted quickly locking my eyes upon the stone beast.

I was tired I knew I was, I stared at the dog for a short while then paced the problem out. I threw the book onto the bed in anger. 'Why did the people who wrote this not include a little section on how to pronounce the spell?' I mentally questioned. I threw myself on the bed, back first. Stretching my muscles out as I laid spread eagle, head hanging over the side. I sighed in exhaustion, I couldn't get Arthur from my mind. I knew if he died it was my fault, I just didn't see how I could stop him dying. There was one thing I could try, Arthur would never agree but I had to try.

I found myself at Arthur's chambers before I realised it. The door was left open so I walked slowly through the door. Arthur stood staring into the fire that blazed in the fireplace He sensed my movement and glanced briefly at me before rolling his eyes and turning his head back to look at the blazing fire. "I thought I told you to get out of my sight." Arthur stated coldly.

Ignoring the pain that pierced through me at those words I set myself to the task I had set myself. "Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow." I begged of him, Arthur seemed irritated "He'll use the shield against you." I finished.

"I know." Arthur stated.

I was confused and a little touched, he still believed me. Even though I had caused him humiliation. I blinked, the answer seemed obvious if he knew that Valiant would use his magic shield. "Then withdraw. You have to withdraw." I said shaking my head slightly at the stubborn look in Arthur's eyes.

"Don't you understand?" Arthur asked his voice raising as he locked eyes with me again. "I can't withdraw." He stated, I frowned in confusion. "The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?" He concluded, I understood that he needed to make an impression on the people but he couldn't do that if he was dead.

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die." I informed my own anger tinting my concerned voice.

"Then I die." Arthur stated, leaving no room for argument.

I did not understand why he would do this to himself, was his pride really worth more than his life? He could gain back the people's trust, but only if he lived to try. "How can you go out there and fight like that?" I asked coldly.

"Because I have to try. It's my duty." Arthur stated just as coldly. I looked him over, it was obvious to me he was scared but he was placing his life on the line for duty. It was my duty to protect Arthur; whether he acknowledged it or not, I had to give my all as well. I turned and left quietly, determination coursing through me. 'I will master this spell, I'll master it to save Arthur's life. I'll master it for Arthur!' I mentally chanted to myself.

For the next several hours I chanted the incantation over and over. I began to tire, I had long since removed my binding the badages had begun to dig into me and distracted me. They lay pooled around where I had positioned myself. I sat on the floor leaning against the end of my bed, legs outstretched in front of me, the book held in my lap, both hands keeping it from closing. My head was heavy my eyes burned with the effort of consciousness. Never the less I continued to chant, morning was fast approaching. The final battle was fast approaching.

"_Bebay odothay… arisan quickum._" I tiredly whispered out managing to look at the dog as I cast the spell but not a moment longer. I closed my eyes allowing them a little rest as I continued to chant. With my eyes resting I focused on different ways to pronounce the words. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I took a deep breath, the words were getting harder to focus on. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" A bark startled me, my eyes strained struggling to open. Once they managed to open my tired eyes glanced upon the living dog that had replaced the stone one. I gasped as the dog continued to bark. "I did it!" I cheered to myself.

I laughed slightly, the dog was not happy about that and it lunged slightly for me. I quickly forced myself to stand as the dog all but chased me out of the room. I ensured my door closed behind me. I gasped in shock a little, my tired body not able to deal with the sudden movement after spending so long in one position.

I decided I would deal with the dog when I returned, Arthur was more important. I quickly made my way to the main door, the distance seemed greater than usual. As I neared the door it opened as a worried looking Gaius stormed in. "Arthur's fighting Valiant!" He proclaimed.

"I know. I'm on my way." I stated moving past him. I took half a step before skidding back and warning Gaius. "Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later." I marched out, ignoring the slightly confused look upon Gaius' face. I needed to get to Arthur, nothing else mattered. Everything else could wait, Arthur could not.

Ignoring my cramping muscles and my tired body I ran, I hadn't the time to delay. My magic seemed to sense my urgency and urged my muscles into action, it helped fuel my tired steps. As I arrived at the wall I noticed all the people that had gathered to watch this fight, they were all cheering and shouting as the battle was fought. I quickly brought my attention to Arthur and Valiant. As I watched Arthur seemed to be on the defence, a part of me registered Uther on the edge of his seat a hand grasping his arm rest with a look of concern on his face.

I waited for my opportunity, Arthur hit Valiant's helmet off, then proceeded to remove his own to keep the fight fair. I wasn't really watching the match I was watching the distance between them. I needed Valiant to be far enough so that everyone would see the snakes when they emerged. My throat felt thick when I noticed Arthur pull down his hood of chainmail, his hair was damp from sweet, and he seemed to radiate his own light still, my heartbeat increase at this unfamiliar sight.

I placed a hand upon my heart, I wasn't scared not at this moment. I had the upper hand so why was my heart racing. I decided I would puzzle over it later. Flushing I realised my binding was left in my dog guarded room, I bent forward slightly so my shirt hung straight down, no longer touching my skin. I couldn't allow it to.

Valiant's shield connected with Arthur's chin forcing his face upwards and his body to tumble down. Valiant did not give Arthur a change to recover, with a fierce battle cry that caused my magic to scream in panic he leapt at Arthur his boot preventing Arthur using his shield and swung the sword towards Arthur. Arthur rolled away ditching his shield in the process.

Arthur now fully on the defence quickly stood and faced his opponent. Valiant smirked at Arthur, as if it was already set that Arthur would lose this fight. Valiant engaged in a three sword swings. One high swing from the right, followed swiftly by a low swing from the left. Valiant's foot stood upon Arthur's blade and the final strike a sweep upwards from the left caused Arthur to abandon his blade.

Arthur threw himself at Valiant's shield his left hand clasping Valiant's right preventing him from swinging his sword. Valiant pushed Arthur against the wooden panelling of the edge of the arena not far away from me. Valiant pushed off, Arthur still clinging on. As they reached the middle of the arena once more Valiant succeeded in shaking Arthur off. Knowing I could waste no more time I extended my left hand towards the shield. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" I chanted with what I knew now to be the correct pronunciation.

My eyes tingled as my magic rushed to do my bidding, it raced through my hand to the shield I had locked my gaze upon. The magic activated the two living snakes, they hissed their arrival as they defended themselves from Arthur. I watched most of the crowd stand in shock.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" I heard Valiant scold the snakes.

"He is using magic." Uther whispered.

Arthur glanced at his father, his hands up as his only defence. He quickly looked back at Valiant and the treat of the snakes. "And now they see you for what you really are." Arthur stated a little breathlessly.

Valiant laughed. He looked down, the snakes following his command left the shield and pooled onto the floor awaiting orders. "Kill him!" Valiant yelled. Arthur dodged backwards being careful to avoid the snakes and their fangs that he knew carried a deadly poison.

"Arthur!" Morgana called drawing my attention to her, she had stolen the sword of the knight standing next to her and tossed Arthur the weapon. Arthur caught the hilt of the blade and spun around quickly, this caused Valiant to back off. Arthur then focused his attention to the snakes that were almost upon him and slashed the sword beheading both creatures in one sweep.

I sighed in relief, leaning forward again knowing this fight would soon be over and could not be found out by Arthur. Not now. Arthur quickly engaged Valiant in sword play once more. A few parries and Arthur steeped forward, thrusting his sword through Valiant as he held the man against him. It almost looked like a hug if you ignored the blade sticking through Valiant's side. Arthur whispered something to Valiant but I wasn't sure what, I was also too tired to use my magic to enhance the sound.

Arthur twisted his blade inside Valiant, delivering a killing blow. Valiant fell to the floor, the crowd cheered, Arthur panted, Uther nodded, and I smiled. Everyone was pleased at the outcome of this battle. Arthur who was still breathing heavily took a moment to look at the audience applauding him then finally turned towards me and the exit.

My heat raced again, it seemed to gather speed with every step closer to me he took. Arthur was limping slightly as he exited. An exhausted smile slipped onto Arthur's face as he was about to pass me. He tapped my shoulder in an appreciative way, I was forced against the wall by the force of it. Arthur continued his journey to his tent. I sighed in relief, keeping a slight lean I hurried to return to the safety of Gaius' chambers.

Gaius was awaiting me, I smiled at him and he gave me a quick hug before he told me he'd released the dog then hid on the balcony he'd fallen off when we first met. He'd purposely left the main door open and the dog quickly bored of him and ran out into the halls. I thanked him and asked him to awaken me later as I walked with heavy feet towards my room. Arriving in my room I scooped my book of magic up off the floor and carefully hid it back under the loose floorboard before collapsing face first onto the bed. I was asleep soon after my head hit the pillow.

Gaius awoke me later in the evening, an hour or so before the feast for the champion was to take place. I was thankful for both the chance to rest and for being awakened so I had a chance to wash and ready myself for the feast. I would attend as Gaius' assistant to keep an eye upon everything once again. I carefully ensured my binding was in place, I realised I would have to wash some clothes soon as they were all piling up. I'd likely have to mend a few of them after their days wear. I slipped into a clean shirt, trousers and undergarments. Placing a clean neckerchief around my neck. I would be extra careful tonight after my blonder earlier.

The hall was filled with people however Uther was able to quieten even the loudest places. "My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion." Uther stated as he clapped, everyone joined in myself included.

I froze, my eyes locked onto him, the rest of the world dissolving away. He'd obviously washed but that was not why I had frozen. I found myself quite unable to breathe as I looked him up and down. His clothes were just a simple chainmail and tunic covering it, a clock bellowing out behind him. That also was not what had caused my shut down. He wore a crown, it was only a simple thing a band of gold about an inch wide with some stones placed at calculated distance apart lay all around the crown. With his hair brushed slightly to the side and the crown circling his head I decided that he looked almost like an angel. He was only missing the wings.

"My Lady." I heard Arthur say to Morgana as he held his arm for her to take. I felt my face flush as my breath rushed back to me. How had I gotten so drawn into Arthur's appearance? I wondered to myself as the world came back into focus. I placed my hands behind my back.

"My champion." I heard Morgana reply with a slight curtsy as she took Arthur's arm.

I turned to Gaius who stood by my left-hand side and stated. "See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory."

Gaius leaned towards me. "Not all of them." He informed glancing over me before continuing. "And he owes it all to you."

Arthur and Morgana continued through the aisle in the crowd. My eyes never strayed much from Arthur. He and Morgana began talking however the room was too loud and I was too far away to hear. I didn't really care for the conversation either. They stopped not far from us, the room hummed to life as the people began talking and moving once more now that Arthur was present. Gaius learned towards me intending to continue talking to me.

"You're quite taken with him aren't you?" Gaius asked.

"Who?" I questioned genuinely confused.

Gaius motioned in front of us at Arthur and Morgana who were discussing something. "You know very well who!" He stated.

My checks burned with the intensity of my blush at what Gais was hinting towards. "I – I'm not taken with him at all." I stuttered.

Gaius chuckled. "I saw you when he entered Merlin. You can't hide this forever." He informed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated, I hadn't a clue.

Gaius looked at the couple who seemed to be having a bit of an argument then looked back at me, he smiled softly as he said. "You like him."

"Of course I like him, he's not a total prat all the time." I countered. Sure Arthur could be annoying but the trust he had placed in me yesterday spoke volumes about him. It showed that even though he knew what his duties included he was willing to listen to others.

"That's not what I mean… oh, never mind." Gaius sighed.

I was about to counter when I heard the Lady Morgana "Fine!" she stated loudly.

"Fine." I heard Arthur reply in a teasing tone. Arthur turned and seeing me walked towards me. Gaius shot me a look that I did not understand as he moved away into the throng of people. "Can you believe Morgana?" Arthur asked I turned to face him taking a deep breath to try to control my pounding heart. My eyes did a quick sweep of him before fixing on his eyes. I couldn't look at him for long, it caused something like sparks to run under my skin. I silently wondered if my magic was acting up.

"She says she saved me." Arthur scoffed "Like I needed any help." He stated in an irritating way. 'Oh you needed more help that you know about Arthur.' I thought as our eyes lock again briefly before I turned my head away once more. "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you." Arthur stated in an almost apology. I looked at him as he spoke, slowly getting used to the way the crown looked upon his head.

I smiled slightly. "No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and we'll call it even." I said jokingly, Arthur made a very amusing face that I found hard not to laugh at. I was only teasing him but the look of distaste on Arthur's face was more than worth it.

"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant." Arthur informed staggering out the 'Uh' longer than necessary.

I nodded slightly not really registering what Arthur had said. I had expected some resistance in the first place that was why I decided to say it. "Your servant?" I asked with a slight laugh as his words finally registering. "You sacked me." I stated.

Arthur smiled slightly as he said with a shrug. "Now I'm rehiring you." A full grin spread across my face as I snorted my disbelief at the situation. "My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables." Arthur listed glancing backwards and forwards between me and the crowd of people.

I felt my grin fall from my face as his list continued, he seemed to be making things up on the spot. I mentally cursed myself for saving him, again.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has ****followed this story or added it as a favourite, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I can't promise the next chapter will be up any quicker, but I'll post as often as I can. These chapters just take a long time to write, I hope you understand and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

Guest: I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I thought for a while that Merlin being a girl would defiantly been interesting, there are a few others out there where Merlin is a girl, but I finally decided to give it a shot myself. I'll update as often as I can but these chapters take a long time to write and I do have to work, sleep and eat. But when I'm not busy I plan on continuing onwards, I really want to get to the Poisoned Chalice episode it's my favourite, so that'll keep me going for now. :D

jLinsmith89: Thank you I'm really pleased you're enjoying it and I really do hope that you continue to do so. I promise to update as frequently as I can. :)

A Klim: Thanks it really makes me happy that people like it and that they are taking the time to tell me so as well :D. I like that idea, I'll have to do some thinking about how to possibly include a scene like that. I feel that it would have to be a little further into the story, once they have bonded a bit more and after Merlin becomes more familiar with the goings on within the castle (possibly after Arthur no doubt starts suspecting Merlin of being a girl). I may include it as a dream but that is just my initial thought, as I get further into this there may come a time when I could involve a ball. Oooooh, I know what I might do, I'll have it as a masquerade that way Arthur can dance with Merlin without either himself or others realizing it (depending where I am in the story).


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Merlin or any of the characters or places mentioned within this FanFiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mark of Nimueh**

Life in Camelot is taking a while for me to get used to. It is a lot bigger, busier and potentially dangerous than Ealdor. I miss home terribly, well I miss my mother terribly but I will write to her as often as I can. I don't have a lot of time to myself, but I like it. I like helping Gaius; I don't think I make much difference but I am eager to learn, I also enjoy working for Arthur but don't expect me to tell him that any time soon.

I'm unsure as to why I enjoy working for the prince, the words Gaius whispered to me at the feast the other night run through my head. 'You're quite taken with him aren't you?' 'You like him.' Gaius' voice mocks in my head causing a burning sensation in my checks. I glanced over at Gaius as we walked through the lower town, we'd been informed of a body a few streets down and Gaius needed to investigate.

The hustle and bustle of the people in the city prevented us from moving quickly. Gaius had also informed me that running causes panic, which would only slow our journey further. Finally we arrived at the area where the dead man lay, his face down on the dusty road, arms above his head a slight blue colour to tainting the visible skin.

I watched as Gaius knelt beside the man and began his investigation. "Aren't you scared?" I asked fearfully as I continued to watch from a distance.

"Of what?" Gaius questioned glancing my way.

"That you might catch whatever it is." I stated shaking my head slightly, this was a fear I was beginning to learn came with the job of physician. However I could not understand how Gaius conquered the fear.

Gaius rose to rest on his knees, glaring at me in an un-nerving way. "I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job." He answered, I inched a little closer crouching down with my arms upon my knees. I didn't want to touch the body, looking at Gaius briefly I realised I may have to. "Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of." Gaius continued as he rolled the man towards me.

I inched back half a step as the body grew closer. The man's skin was unlike anything I'd ever seen. A pale blue colour of death almost glowed with dark blue lines snaking through the corpse's face. The overall effect looked almost like the man had water swimming under his skin.

I glanced at Gaius to see his panicked face already looking in my direction. A nervous twitch pulled Gaius' mouth as he looked back at the dead man before us. "You were saying?" I asked quietly.

Gaius looked around, noticing people heading towards us slowly. "People mustn't see this. They will panic." He stated, springing to my feet I grabbed the cover that was hanging nearby. I made a mental note to repay the owner of the cover later, however I needed to cover this body. I knelt back down as Gaius helped me cover the man, ensuring his face was properly covered.

Boots scrapped nearby, looking up I watched as a couple walked past. There curious eyes scanning the cover between me and Gaius briefly. I sighed, relieved that we'd managed to cover the body in time.

Gaius guarded the covered body as I retrieved a cart. The cart I found had some other items loaded upon it and they had to be shifter to the side to allow room for the corpse. We lifted him together carefully wrapping the cover around his back to cover any visible skin. The street was empty as we finally got the body fully onto the cart, the feet struck over the edge we would be carrying. I made a mental note to block the shoes from view should any of the citizens stop to talk to us. They sometimes did, the people seemed to find comfort in the friendly nature of Gaius; not realising he had duties to attend, I realised it was important to have this connection with the people.

I smiled slightly to myself as a man slightly older than me asked us if we needed a hand with the heavy load. Gaius reassured him that I was help enough and we continued to cart our way back towards the castle.

The wheels rattled across the small wooden bridge as we entered the courtyard. "What are you doing?" A familiar voice called.

Turning I noticed Gwen quickly closing the distance towards us, I ran around to block the cart's contents from view. "Er… just moving something." I answered quickly ensuring the body was fully covered, briefly sharing a concerned look with Gaius.

"Looks heavy." Gwen stated in concern.

I waved off her concern, attempting to reassure her "Earm, it's nothing really." Happy that the body was covered I finally fully looked at Gwen noticing that she was holding some flowers. "Erm… did someone give you flowers?" I enquired gesturing towards them.

"Oh!" Gwen replied shrugging the flowers up, a flustered look upon her face. "No." She stated as her head shook. She giggled slightly before holding the small bouquet towards me slightly. "Would you like one?" she asked, I shrugged almost hearing Gaius telling me to hurry up in my head. "A purple one. Purple suits you." She informed as she handed a small purple flower to me. I pushed back a blush. Gwen caught me before I managed to turn to leave. "Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you." She added emphasising the word 'red' and 'doesn't'.

I could not prevent the smile that creped onto my face. "Thanks. Well, er…" I started looking around for somewhere to place my flower upon myself so I could continue with my work. Smiling I tucked the flower into my neckerchief, I heard Gwen quietly gasp. "Er…see you." I finished taking hold of the cart behind me.

Gwen nodded understanding that I needed to get on. "Bye." She dismissed, I turned catching Gaius' disapproving look as I pushed the cart from the back through the rest of the gate. I glanced back at Gwen nodding slightly watching as she waved before returning to the task at hand.

Getting the body to the lab was a little more challenging that getting it onto the cart. Gaius decided it would be best if we each took a sack into the room first. After we did so we carefully carried the body to the lab between us. Gaius was careful to maintain a bit of slack so the body slumped like a heavy sack would. Every step of the way we looked to either side ensuring people weren't in the way or looking too carefully at what we carried.

We managed to get the body safely into the lab, untucking the cover from our hands and dropping it onto the floor we placed the corpse onto an empty table. Gaius quickly began his closer examination, the fear and uncertainty still shinning in his eyes. I stood to the side of the corpse my eyes running over the man before me, sadness overcame me as I began to picture the life this man may have left behind.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Gaius stated drawing my attention back to him. He had his magnifying glass examining the blue vein like lines upon the face of the man.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" I questioned in a concerned tone.

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature." Gaius answered. He straightened to look at me as he asked. "But who has this kind of power?"

A chill swept over me as I realised what he was implying. I gulped as I feared I already knew the answer to. "You think it's caused by magic?" A bang echoed through the room drawing my attention to the door.

"Merlin!" A very annoyed voice shouted. I raced to the door as I realised it was Arthur.

I opened the door, placing my right hand on the door frame to prevent Arthur entering the room. I smiled as I said. "Erm… I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late." Arthur shifted from foot to foot, clearly irritated that I was denying him access to the room.

I quickly swept my eyes over his frame, my breathing caught slightly upon seeing what he was wearing. A red shirt hung over onto his brown trousers with a belt around his middle as normal, however the dark brown long coat he was wearing over his shirt was something I had not seen before. It made the prince seem more timid, more approachable. His golden hair was messily swept to the side and his shirt fastener left unfastened. I gulped slightly tearing my eyes away from the sight up to Arthur's annoyed face.

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." He stated in a monotone, his eyes sweeping over my frame. I noticed a frown fix onto Arthur's face, panic swelled as I momentarily wondered if I'd fastened my restricting bandages tight enough. I frowned slightly as I mentally shook my head, knowing I'd tightened then almost too well as I was having a little trouble drawing deep breaths. I looked down not knowing what he was scowling at.

My eyes locked upon my purple flower still safely tucked into my neckerchief. I looked back at Arthur gulping down my nerved. My right hand leaving the door frame to take the flower and hold it in front of Arthur as I timidly informed. "Oh, er… Gwen, she gave it to me."

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." Arthur demanded looking annoyed. He walked away from the door the instant he had completed his demand.

"Okay." I whispered to the corridor, I quickly glanced down it, quickly spotting Arthur's retreating figure. I closed the door as I turned to face Gaius. "Gaius…" I started.

"I heard." He interrupted.

"Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?" I asked irritated as I walked back into the room.

"Because that's the way it is. You're a servant." Gaius informed casting me a look that willed me to understand.

I turned from the position I reached, pacing slightly as I counted in an irritated tone. "Wha… if he knew who I was, what I've done…"

Gaius looked at me with a sadness in his eyes. "You'd be a dead servant." He informed. I looked at him and noticed the seriousness upon his face. Gaius looked down again at the corpse. "Right, get this covered up." He demanded gesturing the man upon the table.

"Hey, I'm not your servant." I whined.

"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up." Gaius stated a small smile creeping onto his face. I quickly grabbed the cover we had borrowed off the floor and fluttered it over the body. Tucking the edges of my side in slightly I watched Gaius doing the same on the other side, a nervous smirk pulling at his lips.

Before we headed out to see the king I quickly filled an empty vial with water, placed my flower within it and placed the makeshift vase on the side table in my room. We then rushed to see what the king had summoned Gaius for. We quickly arrived at the great hall, my attention was immediately grabbed by the man lying face up. His left hand rested upon his chest, the blue watery skin almost shining from the body.

Gaius knelt down and began his examination. Uther paced slightly, a concerned look twisting his features. I stood a distance away again not wanting to get in Gaius' way. "What's happened to him?" Uther enquired bending slightly towards Gaius as he spoke.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today." Gaius replied glancing at the king.

Panic flared within Uther's eyes, with a shaking voice he asked. "Why didn't you report it to me?"

"I was attempting to find the cause." Gaius answered as he stood up a scared tone lacing his words. I stared at the body before us wondering how we'd cure a likely magical disease. My heart beat loudly against my chest as I found myself wondering if I'd be able to help or not.

"What did you conclude?" Uther demanded, his eyes seemed to almost beg for an answer

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions." Gaius quickly answered, I scowled at the body at the tone of uncertainty and confusion I could hear. "The scientific process is a long one." Gaius concluded.

Slowly I looked up, horror dulled the king's eyes, and he looked as if he was restraining himself from shaking. The fear and nervousness was so clear in the king's features I was almost surprised it hadn't manifested itself into a physical form. Uther gulped, looking a little like he was restraining himself, his eyes glared at Gaius as he took a step forward, coldly asking. "What are you concealing from me?"

Gaius shifted slightly seeming to not announce what he had deduced so far. With a slight sigh he revealed. "Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast."

"What is the cause?" Uther asked slowly emphasising each word separately.

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery." Gaius announced dragging out his reveal, likely not wanting to say the word 'sorcery' in front of Uther.

Horror clearly flashed across the king's face, the room was eerily quite as Uther recovered from the invisible blow 'sorcery' had dealt him. Uther turned slightly his gaze locking upon the corpse. Arthur shifted and began walking between the body and Uther. Uther's right hand connected with Arthur's left shoulder preventing him from moving further away. "We must find who did this." Uther spoke quietly to Arthur pushing him to the side of the hall.

"I will, father." I heard Arthur proclaim.

Uther spoke quietly to Arthur instructing him what he needed to do. "Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town." I glanced at Gaius and we both knelt down to take care of the body as Uther continued his instructions in a quiet voice. "Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant."

"Merlin? But…" Arthur began.

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out." Uther interrupted, his words trailing quickly making him slightly breathless. "This is the kind of magic that undermines your authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure." Uther paused. "We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly." I could barely make out Uther's words, I forced my magic to louden the whispered words in my ears so I could fully understand what was going on.

"Yes, father." Arthur submitted.

We followed a distance after Arthur as he made his way into the lower town, along the way a small entourage of guards began to accompany him. Gaius and I watch from a nearby stall as Arthur began questioning the citizens. The people were scared, the guards and the prince asking questions were terrifying to these people. As we watched Arthur turned from a man he was questioning and he and two guards entered a house, one of the guards nearly taking the door down.

A tug on my left arm pulled me away from the commotion, I looked at Gaius about to ask why. When our eyes met I realised this wasn't the time to ask questions, Gaius was worried and anxious to get back to work. As we walked through the town I noticed the watery skin glowing from a man who was hunched against a wooden pillar, the man was holding his stomach clearly uncomfortable.

"Gaius?" I stated as I moved closer to the infected man, the man clearly heard me and held his arm out in a pleading manor towards Gaius. "Gaius. He's still alive." I informed, the man was struggling to gather a breath, somewhere in the back of my mind I realised this man did not have long left.

I chocked back a sob at the pained expression that crossed the man's face as Gaius stated in a professional manor. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him."

I looked up towards Gaius, tears pooling in my eyes as I wondered how Gaius could be so cold to this man that needed our help. My voice cracking with my want to help as I scolded. "But we haven't tried."

"If we don't know what the disease is, then how can we cure him?" Gaius questioned his eyes almost begging me to give up on this man before me.

My emotions swirled magic tingling through me as I answered. "With magic." I know we can't but my heart and mind begged me to help the people I could see suffering from this disease.

Anger filled Gaius' glare as he scolded. "Have a look." I found myself dragged up via my left arm, standing next to the pillar the man leaned against. Gaius pointed to the guards and prince who were questioning everyone and examining everyone's houses. "They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic." He explained as his arm linked with mine and he pulled me from the man. The man looked sad but understanding, gasping for breath as we drew further away. "Science will lead us to the source of the disease." Gaius concluded drawing my attention back to him.

He continued to pull me, his hand digging threateningly tight around my arm. That was until we reached the lab where we would hopefully develop a cure. He tossed me into the room, barring my exit. Gaius held his arm in front of him, asking that I wait and hear him out. "Merlin, I know you want to help. But you can't, you have far more to lose than anyone else. Do you wish your secrets to be revealed? Because they will be!" Gaius sighed. "If you want to help, help me create a scientific remedy to this disease. Please, Merlin?" Gaius begged, his eyes meeting with mine. Tears gleamed in their corners from a horror he was imagining. Knowing I could not resist him I nodded.

Knowing we would be located within the lab for a while I decided to remove my coat, bag, neckerchief and restraining bandages. I left the items in my room, tucked into my hiding place. A lifetime of hiding my gender has made me very nervous about leaving any identifiers lying around. Whilst my wooden plank was removed I scooped up my magic book. I quickly leafed through the pages, looking for anything that may help.

"Merlin." Gaius called, I pushed the book slightly under the bed as I rushed to my feet. I barged through the door, worry making adrenaline pound through my veins. My magic mixing and heightening my senses even further, searching frantically for any threat to my guardian.

Taking in the seen before me I gulped in a breath, everything was fine. I sighed, my breathing ragged from the emotional worry. Gaius looked a little concerned but continued with whatever he was doing under a blanket covering a body. I walked towards the table, my hands pulled behind my back. Knowing I'd be of more help if I didn't touch anything.

Gaius pulled a flask containing some fluid out from behind the blanket. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously as Gaius walked towards the other table that contained all his ingredients and apparatus.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." Gaius informed gesturing the blanket covered body with a turn of his head, as he swirled the stomach flask over a flame.

"Will that tell you who did it?" I questioned as Gaius brought a red filled small flask to the stomach filled flask.

"No, but it may tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind." Gaius informed, glancing at me to drive his point home as he revealed what he knew.

I scoffed slightly. "Why would someone use magic like that?" I inquired shaking my head slightly.

Gaius placed the red flask down stating. "Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." He then proceeded to return to swirling the flask above the flame.

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." I informed a frown knitting across my brow.

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it." Gaius contradicted, a stomping sound growing closer and closer as he spoke.

The main door swung open, a few guards barged in swiftly followed by Arthur. My pulse raced as I quickly slouched my position, allowing the fabric to hang loosely over my frame. I flashed Gaius a worried glance as Arthur shouted orders to the guards accompanying him. "Over there." Arthur looked around his gaze locking briefly with Gaius. "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town." Arthur apologised in an almost monotone.

"What for?" Gaius inquired.

"A sorcerer." Arthur informed walking towards us. As Arthur drew closer my heart rate increased, panic mixed with an unknown emotion as I felt my mouth fall open slightly.

Arthur stopped just in front of us forcing me to spin on the spot to keep an eye on where he was. "But why would he be here?" Gaius questioned as the guards began looking through the things within Gaius' lab.

Arthur shrugged slightly and informed with a slight sigh. "I'm just doing my job."

I shot Gaius a concerned look as Gaius told Arthur. "We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search."

The guards who had not stopped their search during the discussion riffled through Gaius' things, looking for evidence of anything magical, I hoped Gaius had none. Arthur motioned to the stack of medical books he had found upon a side desk and asked with a confused expression. "All these books and papers?"

Confident Gaius walked towards Arthur I followed half a step behind; quite wary to keep my slouched appearance, as he stated. "My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."

Fear flashed in Arthur's eyes as he quickly looked for another area to focus his search. He was now facing my room, my pulse raced as he inquired. "What's this room up here?"

"Er, it's mine." I answered swallowing down the fear that threatened to choke me.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius asked folding his arms in front of him in an irritated manor.

Arthur who had looked back at us as Gaius asked his question gazed lazily back towards my room stating. "I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." My heart pounded, heightening the sound of Arthur's boot fall as he entered my room, I felt a thickness stick in my throat. I felt like I would choke.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Gaius lean towards me slightly, moving my head I glance at the floor as Gaius whispers. "What've you done with the magic book I gave you?" My head snaps back to too it's previous position as I stare wide eyed at my door, my heart racing as I recall my last actions with the book.

The door creaks as Arthur enters my room, with fear racing through me I look at Gaius one more, willing him with a look to realise I'm in danger. Gaius seems to get the message as he fidgets slightly as Arthur softly calls from my room. "Merlin, come here." I look back towards my room door, my mouth moving but my voice sticking to my throat as Arthur continues. "Look what I found." My heart threatening to pound out of my chest I slowly walk up the few steps and enter my room, Arthur is not where I expect him to be. My gaze locks in the magic book briefly before I realise Arthur is standing to the side, in front of my cupboard with the small door open. "I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." Arthur informs me then proceeds to glance briefly at me as he closes the cupboard door.

A hiss of a laugh escapes me as my heart rate returns almost back to normal, I feel strange, like I can't calm down. I know that I'm nervous about Arthur discovering my secrets but I have a strange feeling that is not the reason behind my slightly heightened heart-rate. I watch Arthur for a moment as he begins picking through my things, then realising I need to hide the book, my eyes seek its location again briefly passing it before I lock onto its position. Quickly glancing back at Arthur I notice he is getting closer to the bed, the book lays just to the other side of where he will soon be. Returning my gaze upon to the book once more, I notice a shirt laying upon the bed, my magic races out; tingling my eyes as always, it grasps my shirt and pulls it down off the bed and successfully covering the book. Now content to watch Arthur I notice as he places down some of my items, he notices my bed, the space underneath it to be more precise. In a heart fluttering movement his arms sweep between his back and his coat, lifting the material away as he kneels down by the side of my bed. My heart hammers in my chest again as I steal a glance at the book on the other side of the bed, checking that it's covered as Arthur looks under my bed, I watch his form; unable to see his face. He doesn't spend long looking under my bed until he pushed himself off the floor and gives my room another quick look over with his eyes, clearly checking for areas he may have missed. He seems content that there is nothing he has missed, making brief eye contact with me he begins to slowly walk out. My eyes fix on my shirt covered book as he passes me back into Gaius' lab.

Mentally sighing I follow a few steps behind him stopping near Gaius as Arthur parades into the centre of the room. He seems to notice the blanket covered body in front of him before he turns, hands on hips and looks hopefully at Gaius. "How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" He asks a nervous undertone possessing his regal voice.

"It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius coldly answered a stony expression masking his features.

Arthur nodded slightly as he looked down to the floor by his side. "Of course, I'm sorry." He apologised, taking one last fleeting look at everything in the lab he dismissed the guards as he stated. "We're finished here."

Arthur weaved his way through the rest of the lab the guards following behind him as he exited, I followed Gaius a few steps into the room as he crossed the room to close the door behind the guards. No sooner had the door slammed than Gaius was walking back towards me a concerned look gleaming in his eye. I smiled slightly taking half a step back as relief flooded through me. "We have to hide that book." Gaius demanded.

Gaius came to a stop just the other side of the table in front of me, I leaned towards him. A smirk stretching my lips as I contradicted. "No. We must use it."

"Don't be stupid." Gaius immediately countered as he pulled back slightly.

"If I have this legacy then what is it for?" I questioned in a whispering tone as I leaned against the table tapping it to emphasise words. "You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks." My voice rising as my passion flared, knowing I could help, wanting to do what I could to help.

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad?" Gaius scolded in a quiet voice. I took a step back as Gaius continued as he walked away to continue his research. "Merlin, your life is destined for more important things."

Anger boiled under my skin, my arms raising to press momentarily against my head before flopping back to my side. I turned away trying to contain the anger as I asked the question I've been asking myself for a while. "But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?!"

Gaius pointed a wooden spoon at me in his right hand that he had picked up without me noticing as he informed. "There will come a time when your skills will be recognised."

I scoffed turning around in a slow circle as I giggled slightly. "When?! How long do I have to wait?" I questioned glancing back at Gaius.

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin." Gaius spat, annoyance evident in his tone.

I scoffed again. "Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?" I questioned disbelievingly.

The spoon lifted once more, paused slightly until it was bounced slightly at every word Gaius coldly stated. "Your time will come."

I placed my hands on the table, anger fuelling my spite filled words. "I could cure that man we saw."

Gaius nodded slightly as he looked down at the desk, his words trying to comfort me only fanned the flames of my anger. "I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin…" Gaius soothed as he placed his hands upon the table also and slowly his eyes locked with mine.

"It is when it would save a life." I countered.

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading." Gaius informed his voice rising as his anger flared.

My left pointer finger emphasised my words as I almost shouted. "Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!"

Gaius pushed himself off the table, his voice raising more as he contradicted. "A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town."

I sighed slightly as I pushed myself slowly off the table, my once hot anger now cold as ice with the thought of not being able to help. "So what can we do?" I asked.

Gaius returned to collecting items from the table between, stealing glances at me as he answered. "Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all."

The days dragged on seemingly without end as Gaius examined the bodies that were now scattered in the courtyard in lines. All of them were covered with sheets as an offer of respect but Uther wanted Gaius' reassurance that these bodies could be dealt with in the usual manor.

At some point during the day, I'm not entirely sure when; time had become irrelevant along the way, they brought another body to us. Gaius had requested it, I'm not sure why, I'd slept very little with lately. Pushing my body to the limit in hopes that I could help Gaius find an answer to this sickness that was claiming so many lives.

We moved onto examining this body I half hoped a newer corpse would provide more answers. "What's different about this victim?" Gaius questioned.

Looking at the body I wondered to myself. I ran through the information I could see and tried to remember bits that the guards had mumbled. "Er… she's a woman." I muttered as I looked at Gaius, wondering if that was the type of difference Gaius was meaning.

Gaius stared at the body, a tick of annoyance showing in is face as he sarcastically stated. "Sometimes I do wonder whether you're magical talents were given to the right person." As he spoke he turned to face me, his eyes shining with disapproval that I did not answer as he wished me to. I faced the woman again and searched, my eyes raking over her form for clues. "Anything else?" Gaius questioned slightly coldly.

"Erm… she's a courtier." I stated as I realised.

"Ah." Gaius exclaimed causing me to look up at him.

Shifting slightly to face him, an eyebrow furrowed as confusion over came me. "How does that help us?" I asked.

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?" Gaius informed his right hand hovering in the air between us seemingly twitching at certain words.

I was confused, I still did not really know how things worked here, and something always seemed to catch me off guard. Looking at the courtier's body I thought out loud. "Erm… that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople."

A pained look crossed Gaius' face, clearly he was not pleased with my answer. His words dragged out as he agreed. "Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact."

"Oh, and they probably ate different food." I added my hand lifting into the air in semi defeat. My mind was not working at its full potential at all, the room seemed foggy the heaviness of my eye lids was something that would not be ignored for another night.

"Good. Anything else?" Gaius encouraged waving his hand that still hung in the air towards him then back towards me. I guessed the gesture was supposed to help emphasise the encouragement.

I shook my head hoping to rid my head of some of the clouds that fogged it. "Erm… I doubt they breathe the same air." I speculated.

A grin began to spread across Gaius' face as he encouraged more, his hand continuing his strange wave, eyes gleaming with hope. "So what's the only thing they do share?" He quizzed.

I stuttered around my answer looking towards the balcony as I thought. "Water." I answered in doubt, looking back at Gaius his grin could not be contained as he silently cheered. "Water? You think the disease is spread through water?" I asked as I fought the grin off my face as I realised I'd finally managed to catch up to where Gaius' speculation was.

Gaius pushed himself from the table. His gaze locked with mine, his voice calm and collected as he proclaimed. "Merlin, you're a prodigy." He walked away from the desk, my head followed after him. I watched as Gaius bent and picked up a nearby bucket then turned and held it towards me. I pushed myself away from the table, retrieving the bucket and immediately exited to go retrieve a sample of the lower town water.

Wasting no time, I walked as fast as my legs would carry me to the lower town water pump. When I arrived I was pleased to see that no one was using the pump. Placing the bucket in the stone basin under the pipe I began to pump for the water that Gaius needed. I peered into the bucket from my standing point, my left hand holding the bucket steady as my right operated the pump.

A door slammed behind me and someone's whimpering voice drew closer. I looked at the source of the whimpering and was astonished to see Gwen. She was running, her cloak and dress gathered in her hands so that they would not hinder her. Tears streamed down her face as she ran. "Gwen?" I called, wanting to comfort the other servant I had begun to see as practically a sister. She did not hear me, or if she did her distress prevented her from stopping, not even as she passed me. "Gwen!" I called again, I picked the bucket up and ran after her. I did not want to catch her, just know where she was going. I wanted, no needed to know she wasn't in any trouble or danger.

I continued to follow Gwen as she blazed through the grounds, she did not allow herself to slow, I did not allow myself to lose sight of her. We ran up the stairs and Gwen barged into Gaius' lab Knowing where she was I relaxed slightly. Colliding with the door I managed to bring myself to a stop. Gaius stood in front of Gwen a table of his medical equipment separating them.

"You have the sickness?" I heard Gaius ask, he'd entered physician mode and needed to deal with the possible issue at hand.

"My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have." Gwen begged, she rocked from foot to foot gasping for breath through her broken words.

Gaius shock his head slowly and calmly he informed. "Gwen, I have no cure."

"I am begging you!" Gwen cried her voice raising as did her hysteria.

I slowly stepped into the room, Gaius seemed to be mentally scolding himself, he held a small vile of an experiment. Tears glistened at the edge of his eyes as he softly explained. "I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." Gaius grasped Gwen's hand as she cried. "I'm sorry, Gwen." He apologised.

She continued to shake her head, not wanting to listen to the words. Likely shaking them from her mind, a few soul wrenching sops escaped her as she ripped her hand from Gaius' grasp and barrelled out of the door.

I watched Gwen's exit before manoeuvring towards Gaius; bucket still in hand. "There must be something we can do." I demanded.

"My best." Gaius replied. Taking the bucket from me, he continued. "Let's hope that this can provide some answers."

Gaius walked towards the table with the bucket of water I had collected. "But that'll be too late for Gwen's father." I stated angrily. I was angry, angry that we could do nothing to save Gwen's father.

Gaius having finally reached the table and placed the bucket safety upon it sighed slightly. "I fear you may be right." He picked up an empty vial and dunked it into the water, letting the liquid flow into the container.

I knew what I wanted to do, I stormed into my room. Flipping the loose floorboard I retrieved my book of magic, I began scanning through the spell I had noticed before. I would memorise it and head out. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

Part of me realised the risk, I waited until the moon was high in the sky and Gaius was snoring the night away. I tiptoed out of my room, through Gaius' lab and out into the night. During my time memorising my restraining bandages had become uncomfortable so I had removed them, and changed my shirt to one of my thicker ones. The nights were cold here, even with the thickness of my shirt, the warmth of my coat and the comfort of two pairs of socks.

I raced through the lower city as quickly as I dared, my magic heightening my senses. My head darting all around ensuring I would not be seen. I was nearly there, the smell of metal, leather and smoke guiding me. My heightened hearing was captured by the crunching of boots. Panicked I stopped and swiftly looked around.

"What about over… in there?" A guard muttered.

"Certainly, sir." Another replied.

Pressing myself into the shadows of the wall I had pressed myself against I held my breath as the crunching and muttering of the guards walked past, their eyes not straying towards me. A guard moved towards the house in front of me, I quickly changed my position to the back of the house. The footsteps drawing closer I glanced to the side slightly, the guard showed no sign of stopping. Looking down I remembered my decision to relieve myself of my bandages, I could not afford to be caught now. My heart rate beat loudly within my ears, the crunching of the guard's boots made all the clearer in my freighted state. I noticed a door in the wall I had previously hidden against. I did not know where it lead, but I was desperate. I quietly sighed as I mentally prepared myself.

"_Onstyrian, onbregdan._" I chanted quietly as my magic rushed forward, opening the door. The guard had just passed the door, he did not see it open. The creak of the wood closing caught his attention though. I watched as the guard whipped around, the door still closing slowly. Inch by inch he closed the gap between himself and the door, finally he was in place. My magic swirled in a happy manor as the door opened again, knocking the guard of his feet. My lips twitched as I held in a chuckle at the sight of a guard knocked to the floor holding his head by magic, whilst he was looking for a sorcerer no less.

Knowing this was my only chance I pushed myself away from the house, sneaked past the injured guard; ensuring I stuck to the shadows of the walls and once again walked towards the smell of the blacksmiths. I found the house, the smell of the trade leaked from every part of the house. Finding a bared window I gazed inside. A man laid upon the bed, securely tucked into the thick blankets covering him. Moving my head around slightly to get a better look I noticed Gwen curled up by the side of the man's bed, her head resting against his arm in a touching scene.

I creaked open the door that lead into the room, focusing only upon Gwen's father I moved slowly through the room, my foot snagged something dragging it across the floor. I winced, my body locking into a slightly hunched position as Gwen moved, my breath caught until I realised she was still asleep.

Reaching into my coat I unveiled a small hanky wrapped tightly around some herbs and plants the magic book had instructed me to make. The magic would work without them but without the poultice the disease may return, stronger than before. I could not take that chance, not with Gwen's father. I had managed to sneak away from Gaius during the day to retrieve all the ingredients I needed. No one asked any questions, they were quite normal ingredients for creating a poultice for health. The tricky part had been drawing the symbols of magic onto the hanky, I'd found a pin and had slowly applied the marks using candle wax. It was not the best agent for magic symbols but the book hadn't stated that wax couldn't be used.

Tucking the poultice slowly under Gwen's father's pillow, I backed off back toward the door. I chanted the spell I had memorised during the day whilst ensuring that Gwen's father was fixed in my gaze. "_Þu fornimst adl fram guman._" The magic almost burned at the intensity of the spell as it rushed to do my bidding. Still backing away I watched in awe as the poultice began to glow with a greenish yellow hue, the glow seeped through the pillow and into Gwen's father. There the glow was absorbed by his skin and smiling slightly to myself I passed back through the door into the night.

I had to know if what I had done had worked, I stood in the window gazing in watching. Waiting. Finally Gwen's father moved his hand that was not hindered by his daughter rose slowly. He seemed to be ready to flinch from pain but his head movement showed there was none. He laid a moment breathing deeply, then looking at his daughter he stroked her hair in a comforting way. Gwen moved her head towards the petting then all at once she turned to face her father.

"Father?" Gwen's astonished voice whispered.

"Gwen." He replied in a tired voice.

Gwen spun around moving herself closer to her father. "What's happened?" She questioned disbelievingly as she grasped him whilst he sat up slightly. "I can't believe it!" Gwen cried. I could not keep the smile from stretching across my face as I watched them embrace each other in a loving hug.

If I had not been terrified of being found outside now I would have skipped back to my room. As I was I managed to restrain myself until I finally was encased within my room. I hit the air with my fist as my grin cracked my lips, this was the only celebration I allowed myself. Content I kicked off my shoes and both pairs of socks, stripping myself of my coat and bounded into bed. Happiness bubbling even as my breathing eventually evened out and sleep overwhelmed me.

A new day dawned and the bodies in the courtyard increased once more. Whispers were echoing around the castle, people wondering who would go next. None of that bothered me, or at least I tried to not allow it to bother me. The number if dead did bother me more than I was willing to accept. I found a moment in which I could speak to Gwen, Gaius had gone to take his finding so far to Uther and Arthur, I was tempted to tag along but more than anything I needed to ask Gwen a few questions.

Opening the door to Morgan's chambers I noticed Gwen in the process of picking items to be washed. She hummed a tune as she worked, it was very clear that she was happy but I had to know. "How's your father?" I questioned from the doorway, I held the door-frame and leaned inwards the smile spreading across my face as Gwen turned to face me. "Is he feeling better?" I continued.

Gwen smiled, taking small steps towards me. "Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle." She stated in relief.

Relief washed through me as I registered her relieved tone. "His skin's clear, back to normal?" I asked.

"Yes." Gwen replied nodding as she smiled.

My grin widened knowing that I'd managed to help her father, content I began to leave as I stated. "Great!"

"You don't seem surprised." Gwen's voice called stopping me from my retreat.

Moving back through the door I realised my mistake and quickly assured her. "No, no I am." I contradicted stepping through the doorway I continued. "It's a miracle."

A confused look overcame Gwen, her head tilting to the side. "But how did you know he was well?" She quizzed as she stepped towards me, I retreated half a step my pulse racing as I heard the door creak to a close behind me.

The door finally completed its journey the handle thumping into place, I looked at it briefly, cursing it for cutting out my exit. Turning back to face Gwen I noticed she would not be happy unless I provided some kind of answer. "Er… because you're smiling." I replied, I smiled slightly as well my hand going to grasp the handle.

"That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know." Gwen quickly stated halting my attempt at escape. "How could you know?" She enquired her head tilting to the side in confusion again.

"Yeah." I stated more to myself than Gwen. "Alright." I continued as I closed the gap between us. My mind had decided on an answer and even though a part of me realised it wouldn't work I couldn't stop myself now. "You finally found out, I'll tell you." I gulped; a small part of me considered telling her some of the truth, realising I could only go with my brain's plan I concluded with a sigh. "I'm psychic."

Gwen's eyes rolled as she laughingly replied. "No you're not."

"It's true." I contradicted in my best hurt tone.

"Alright, what am I thinking?" Gwen enquired in a mocking tone.

I pulled a face to show I was thinking, pretending to reach into her mind I decided to re-phase what she'd already confirmed. "That I'm not psychic."

A laugh escaped Gwen as she shook her head slightly. "You're strange." I shot a hurt look towards her as she gasped in breath. "I… I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that." She reassured.

I shrugged slightly not really knowing how to reply to this kind of situation. "Erm, er, I'm pleased for you." I mumbled.

"Thank you." Gwen stated.

"What for?" I questioned confused. Sometimes when I talk to Gwen I feel like we are having two very different conversations, this was one of those times.

Gwen shook her head slightly. "Don't know, just for asking." She replied in a thankful tone.

"I didn't like to see you upset." I stated truthfully. "I have to… get on." I informed dismissively, Gwen smiled at me as she nodded in understanding. I mirrored her smile, happy to finally see it again. Raising my hand I waved slightly, Gwen returned the gesture and nodding internally I exited the room.

I re-joined Gaius outside of his meeting, shuffling nervously I faced the floor as we began walking back through the castle. Gaius listed things he needed to do in the hopes of finding a cure. I wasn't really listening, he seemed to be talking more to himself than me anyway.

A shrill whimpering caught my attention. "No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong!" The cries were accompanied by the chink of metal and the scrapings of boots. I rushed towards the corridor the sound echoed from. "You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!" As I race forward the voice continues to beg, the words getting louder as I near the location. At the end of the corridor I notice someone being dragged past by a pair of guards. Not allowing myself to slow I burst into the corridor looking in the direction of the dragged person. My breath stops as I realise Gwen is the person the guards are dragging away. I half notice Arthur in front of the leading the way through the castle.

My boots scuff against the floor as I take half a step unsure how to help. Gwen seems to hear the noise as her head snaps towards me. Preparing to go after her I feel a hand retraining me, I can't focus upon it my heart is torn as Gwen begs me. "Merlin, Merlin, please help me!" The guards continue to drag her off through the castle. "Why won't you listen to me?" I turn and realised that Gaius was the one holding me back, the cries from Gwen continued as Gaius dragged me away. "Please listen to me!"

Glancing back over my shoulder I felt Gaius' grip upon my arm tighten, the tingling sensation of slower blood flow crept up my arm. He pushed me in front of him, his grip tight and forceful as we weaved through the castle, not stopping, not even acknowledging anyone. The lab door loomed ahead before I'd allowed myself time to wonder where I was being shepherded. The door slammed to a close behind us as Gaius finally released me.

"What have you done?" Gaius angrily asked.

"What?" I questioned in confusion.

"I warned you!" Gaius stated, concern and anger rippling through his tone. He stood in front of the door, baring it so I could not escape. Sighing he continued. "Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good." A note of disapproval leaked into his tone.

I couldn't bear to look at him, the disappointment hurt, I only wanted to help. I fought back the tears that threatened to stream into my eyes. "I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him." I answered in a biting tone, finally forcing my eyes to meet Gaius'.

Gaius' eyes burned with anger, stepping away from the door his right index finger pointing upwards as he stated. "Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?"

Taking half a step back in slight fear I glanced around quickly as I thought out loud. "Well then, all I have to do is…" My brain stalled at the conclusion it reached, a part of me realising I'd decided this too late. "I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic." I concluded taking a hesitant step towards the door.

"It's too late!" Gaius contradicted a dumbfounded look upon his face. "They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!" Gaius concluded pointing to the door for some reason.

"But she didn't!" I simply stated as my vision blurred from the water gathering in my eyes.

I rushed towards the door opening it slightly prepared to run after the Gwen "Oh, and how are you going to prove that?" Gaius asked, capturing my attention. I paused for a moment looking down, nostrils flaring before I continued my retreat not stopping to answer the question.

Running through the castle everything began to blur around me, I ran situations through my head. Wondering what I should have done differently, how this could have been prevented. I could not allow Gwen to take the blame for me, none of this was her fault. I was stupid and reckless and I should have thought things through.

I slip into the main hall, somehow I have arrived just ahead of Arthur and the guards dragging Gwen. "Please listen to me I have done nothing, please." She continued to beg as she was brought into the room, she looked wildly around, likely not taking anything in other than the shortening distance between herself and the King. "I swear I haven't done anything!" She cried, the guards deposited her upon the floor a few feet away from Uther. Gwen breathed heavily looking up towards the disapproving King.

Uther looked towards Arthur who had moved to the right hand side of Gwen. "Well done." Uther praised.

Gwen sniffed as Uther's gaze turned upon her once more. In panic she looked around begging. "Why will no one believe me?!" Gwen looked towards my direction, I turned my head away. Shame and hurt ripping through me at the torment I had unknowingly caused. "He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!" Gwen concluded sniffling.

I looked back towards her and sighed slightly as I realised she was no longer looking towards this direction. Shoes clicked against the floor as a voice announced. "I believe you." The Lady Morgana continued to walk into the room stopping at Gwen's side blocking her from Arthur. "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally." Morgana concluded, issuing a fleeting glance towards her servant.

"And what of this poultice that was found?" Uther quietly enquired, he clearly did not want to upset Morgana.

"What poultice?" Gwen questioned in confusion, my heart hammered. This was my fault, if I'd retrieved the poultice after the enchantment had been cast then Gwen would not be in this situation. I turned away again, denying myself to look at the woman I had placed at Uther's mercy. "I don't know anything about a poultice!" Gwen continued a confused tone hitching with her tears.

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion." Uther commanded in an even tone.

Gwen's breath hitched causing me to look over once more, Uther towered over her. His eyes staring straight at her in an unforgiving manor as she whimpered. "I can't!"

"I will show you no mercy." Uther informed coldly.

"I am not a witch." Gwen cried as she shook her head slightly. "I don't know how to stop the illness!" She concluded bowing her head with a heavy sob. Her emotion and confusion echoed through her voice, ripping at my heart. I could not watch any longer, my back leaned against the cold pillar behind me. I wondered if Uther's heart was as cold as the stone, so unmoving was he in his quest to vanquish the evil he saw in everything magic.

Uther sighed slightly it was clear he did not want to go against Morgana but his hatred of magic was something he could not see around. "If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty…" Uther stated in a quiet and cold tone.

"But I told you, I…" Gwen started her breath hitching with every word.

Uther didn't seem to notice her words as he commanded in a clear, calm and loud voice.. "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death."

A whisper of a word crawled in Gwen's voice. "No."

"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you." Uther's voice ripped through me, the tears finally falling from my eyes as the pain of what I'd done became too great a burden.

"No! No!" Gwen's cries echoed around me, I held in a hitching cry at the sound. This was all my doing, the torment felt as though it would tear me apart, but allowed me to be whole to endure this twisted torture.

Uther sighed slightly, his final commandment on this case ringing in my ears. "Take her away."

"No!" Gwen cried, my head snapped towards the sound as she was removed from the hall by the same guards that had brought her in. A part of me noticed Arthur still at the side looking hurt and confused as he pondered his thoughts. His left hand resting upon his chin as he did so. In the same part I noticed Morgana, she looked ready to shed her own tears, so pained and distressed was her expression. Her expression alone added another wound to my bleeding heart.

"Please, no! I'm innocent!" Gwen continued to cry as the guards inched closer to the hallway. Rubbing my eyes slightly I slumped against the pillar, angry, distressed, confused and so hurt. 'What do I do? What can I do?' I questioned myself.

"Please, please, no!" Each cry ripped another wound in me, glancing towards Gwen I noticed the guards had managed to get her into the hallway. Her eyes fixed upon me for a moment, just a moment. I banged my head accidentally against the pillar as I tried to think. "Please help me!" She begged, I knew where I was going. I'd finally decided to talk through the problem and hopefully that would help. I pushed myself from the cold stone, mingling into the exiting crowd of people. "Please, I beg you! No!" Gwen's pleas and cries echoed down the hallway as I raced towards my destination.

I reached the lab, pushing back my tears I entered slowly. The door swinging behind me I noticed Gaius working away at his table, he was sitting now clearly he'd been on his feet to long. Books and ingredients littered his work surface, loose papers slotting into the none-existent spaces in between them. My frame slumped the weight of what I'd done, I could no longer think of it. "Gaius? Can, can I talk to you? Please?" I questioned in a semi-quiet tone, every word shaking. Gaius looked at me and with his hand motioned to the seat situated behind him. Sitting down heavily I folded my hands upon my lap preparing myself for the words I had to say.

Looking down I began. "I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her." My head shook at the realisation of my own stupidity, the tears welling and watering my vision again. "I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple." I concluded somehow keeping my sorrow from my tone. Finally I looked at Gaius his face was soft with concern.

His brows raised as he began to scold and comfort in the same breath. "An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour." He explained. The words were somewhat comforting however the scolding undertone forced me to look at the floor once more.

"I can see that now." I sighed.

"How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?" Gaius scolded, I looked up slowly, the concern etched into every part of his face. He did not seem to enjoy the scolding as much as I feared he would.

I breathed a loud sigh as I realised what I wanted to do, I knew Gaius would not approve however I didn't think he'd stop me. "I must see her." I stated, disapproval leaked into Gaius' eyes however he spoke no word to stop me as I removed myself from the room.

As I rushed through the halls I realised that the blurring castle was becoming all too familiar, my body becoming used to the race to different locations. My body steered itself I continued onwards my mind running through everything seemed to only take in that I was heading in the direction I wanted. The steps down to the cells brought my mind back from its wallowing, the air was cooler down these stairs, the light darker. The dungeons were not pleasant but I guessed there was no need for them to be.

Descending the stone steps my right hand grasping the cold metal railing my gaze flickered; like the torches upon the walls, from the arch through which the cells lay and the steps I was currently descending to reach them.

Finally I reached the bottom of the steps and headed for the archway, the stones scraping under my worn boots. My body froze upon seeing the Lady Morgana exited the archway just as I entered, our gazes locked. Noticing the tear trailing down her check I decided not to say anything though I watched in slight awe as she raised a hand to shield her face from my view and her pace increased. My eyes followed Morgana as she all but ran to the steps that would lead her away.

Mentally shaking myself I snapped my head back to the direction I wanted to travel and rounded a corner, travelling through the dungeons I glanced into every cell wondering which kept Gwen prisoner. Finally I spotted a guard and he directed me to where I wanted to be. I rushed forward, she was in the cell the furthest from the light or exit, most likely where Uther had housed previous accused sorcerers.

The cell was in sight, the thicker bars and smaller spacing blocking a lot of the view into its contents. My face hovered an inch away from the metal as my eyes squinted as I moved my head trying to see clearer. I spotted her sitting upon the bench on the left wall. Her face was downcast, distress evident from her form. "Gwen." I called.

Her gaze flicked towards me, a smile stretching across her features as she realised who I was. Chains clinking and rattling she walked towards me, she walked so far then the chains pulled her. She looked down in confusion at her bindings. The chains connected to the shackles lead to the far wall, the chain was set at a length shorter than the cell. Purposely so that the prisoners couldn't endanger whoever might visit. "Thank you." Gwen stated finally looking at me again.

In my crouched position I reeled back slightly at the thanks. My brows furrowed in confusion. "What for?" I questioned.

"For coming to see me." Gwen stated in a tone that made me feel like I should have already realised what she wanted to thank me for.

Holding back a small laugh everything that had happened ran through my head, my heart clenched as everything I had done wrong as I'd tried to help assaulted me. "I'm sorry." I apologised as my head shook from side to side.

Tears pooled into Gwen's eyes as she shook her head slightly, looking down she contradicted. "It's not your fault."

I had to tell her, I felt like I should tell her I believed in her innocence especially as I knew I was the one at fault. I gulped slightly. "Well…" I started.

"It's alright." Gwen interrupted. "Don't worry about me." She continued shaking her head more violently, her chains rattling as her body shifted. Glancing at the floor she pressed on with what she wanted to say, her voice breaking slightly. "There's no point crying about it." Gwen's eyes slowly returned to my face as she caught herself. "I mean… I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me." Shaking her head slightly she concluded. "Obviously I don't think that."

Despite the situation I found a small smile creeping onto my lips as Gwen rambled as she normally would. "Oh, Gwen. I can't have this happen." I whispered as my mind decided what I could do to change this situation. I pushed myself from the bars, prepared to do what I had to.

"Please, one thing." Gwen pleaded stopping my retreat. I squinted at her through the bars as she fiddled with the sleeves of her dress in a nervous manor. "You, you don't have to, but…" Gwen trailed off.

"What?" I encouraged.

Gwen's eyes flicked to mine as she breathed deeply, preparing herself for what she would say next. "Remember me." She wished her gaze locking with mine a tear running down her cheek.

My broken heart stuttered a beat at the words, I had to do it. The plan my mind had come up with would only get me into trouble but I'd rather that then my interference result in my friend's death. "You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen." I informed, Gwen seemed confused at my words but I did not have the time to explain them to her. With a final glance I turned and rushed out of the dungeons.

'I would not be talked out of this I needed to do it, this may be the only way to save my friend. It was my fault anyway, why should she have to take the blame for me? This is how I save her, this will work, it will. It has to!' These thought raced through my head at the same speed that I travelled through the halls and corridors of the castle. 'Please, let me get there quickly.' I muttered internally.

The doors to the main hall lay ahead, panting I forced my aching limbs to move faster. Without pausing to breathe I forced both door open with as much force as my arms could muster. To my slight irritation they opened at a steady speed. Panting I found myself in eyes of the court, Gaius was there as he always was. Arthur stood behind an occupied seat, however I ripped my eyes to Uther who was currently mid pace behind his chair.

"It was me!" I started, grabbing the attention of everyone as the doors creaked to a close behind me. Forcing a deep breathe into my lungs I gulped down the air wanting to continue before I lost my nerve. "It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!" Uther turned to face me his left hand griped then top of his seat in a threatening manner. Part of me realised the disbelieving look Arthur and the rest of the council shot towards me. I panted realising that they hadn't understood my intentions. "Gwen is not the sorcerer." I spat. "I am!" I concluded my hands pivoting to face the crowd in a revealing and submitting gesture.

Hands slammed into the table as Gaius stood up from his seat. "Merlin! Are you mad?" He questioned in an un-approvingly disbelief tone.

"I cannot let her die for me." I almost snarled at Gaius, looking back at the man who now held my life in his hands I concluded. "I place myself at your mercy."

Uther slowly walked back to the front of his chair a calculating glare locked onto my figure. In the corner of my eye I watched Gaius face the king. "He doesn't know what he's talking about." He stated in his physician voice.

"I do." I contradicted not allowing the doubt to be planted in the minds of those present.

A heavy pause lingered in the air, my words seemed to almost echo in the now silence. Gaius' head snapped back to look at me, pain etched into his eyes. "Then arrest him." Uther commanded as he sat in his chair.

Two knights who were standing close to me grabbed one of my arms each as Arthur pushed himself from the occupied chair and walked towards me. "Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness!" Arthur stated in a very irritated tone, he seemed to catch himself a few steps closer and held onto one of the occupied chairs again. His right arm extended over the occupant's head to point towards me. "There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer." He finished his arm dropping to the chair in front of him, I imagined he would hold a look upon his face that would cause his father to think of the words he spoke.

"Did you not hear him?" The king contradicted.

Arthur's head slumped slightly as he answered. "Yes."

Uther glared at me, distaste for the magic he now believed I was. "He admitted it." He spat his tone cold and uncaring for Arthur's pleas.

I nodded slightly there was no way I could see Arthur managing to talk Uther around. "He saved my life, remember." Arthur stated, he seemed to be clutching at straws to get his father to listen. The guards grip was tight and uncomfortable, I hoped Arthur would give in so I could take Gwen's place and be free of this grip.

"Why would he fabricate such a story?" Uther asked in an irritated tone, he'd had enough and it was obvious he wanted Arthur to get to the point. My eyes focused on Uther, a part of me wished to perform a magic act to prove my words but I could not bring myself to do so.

"As Gaius said, he's got a… grave mental disease." Arthur answered slowly, buying time I did not want.

"Really?" Uther quizzed as he turned in his seat to view his son more clearly. The words Arthur had spoken confused me but clearly interested Uther.

The king leaned forward in his seat indicating for Arthur to continue. "He's in love." Arthur stated.

"What?" I asked in disbelief as my head snapped to Arthur. I wasn't in love, not with anyone.

"With Gwen." Arthur continued tilting his head to the side, I felt more than heard the crowd chuckle at Arthur's reveal.

The knights had let go of my hands upon seeing that the prince had something to say before I was removed from the room. "I am not." I stated pointing my right hand with my index finger extended out towards the hall.

"Yes, you are." Arthur contradicted a smile upon his face as he realised he was winning this fight. I considered my magic once again however I knew I needed to clear this misunderstanding first.

"No way." I counted. I liked Gwen more than most but there was no way I loved her. She reminded me of what I could have been if mother had not insisted I would do better for myself disguised as a man. She was so friendly to everyone how could not like her.

I turned to face Arthur, chain-mail jingling echoed from a distance as I raised my now free arms in confusion. "I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you." Arthur informed as he walked towards me once more.

My checks flushed slightly at the reminder of the flower. I laughed embarrassed about that information being revealed. Looking towards the head of the table I noticed Uther had vacated his chair and was pacing towards me on the opposite side of the table that Arthur had previously occupied. "I am not in love with her". I concluded as Arthur inched closer I noticed that Gaius remained quiet as he seated himself again.

"It's alright." Arthur stated, laying his right arm over my shoulder. My heart hammered loudly in my ears, almost ringing out all other noises. This was the closest I'd been to the prince in public, somehow so I'd avoided bathing or completely dressing him. This closeness sin public wasn't uncomfortable, his arm felt nice against my shoulder but it did shock me. "You can admit it." Arthur continued his voice bring me back from my train of thoughts.

I looked out at the giggling council as Arthur's other arm made a sweeping gestured towards them. Uther stood behind two occupied chairs in a similar fashion that Arthur had done, just on the opposite side of the long table. "I don't even think of her like that!" I shouted, unable to control my emotions as Arthur's right hand squeezed my right shoulder, the blush stained my checks from embarrassment and from the heat that poured from the prince's body that rested so tantalisingly close to mine.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." Uther stated mockingly as he leaned forward slightly between the chairs. Catching my gaze Uther laughed, the rest of the table and Arthur joining in after a moment.

Arthur shook me slightly for some reason I did not understand. "Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot." Arthur joked grasping the back of my head and shaking it slightly. My mind heightened the sensation of his fingers running through my hair and tugging upon it. He did not hurt me, his grip was strong but produced no pain. He pushed me slightly, my head swam with the feelings of him being so close and the touches he had given. My body limb, not responding to the light shove, my gaze not lifting from the floor where it had fallen to for a moment. Arthur's sudden serious tone caught my attention and I regained the usage of my limbs, looking towards Arthur my eyes locked with his icy blue ones as he stated. "There's no way he's a sorcerer."

I breathed almost laboured as my heart rate continued on its speeding journey. I could not tear my eyes from Arthur's, I was swimming, and frozen in place by the gleam of the chilled blue that captured me. "Don't waste my time again. Let him go." Uther commanded, Arthur smiled at me slightly a small laugh whispered in the air as he turned and walked back to his place. My heart finally beginning to settle down I looked out at the table in the hall both Uther and Arthur were returning to their previous spots. They clearly intended to carry on as if I'd never entered. Turning with a heavy sigh I slowly exited the hall, footsteps following in my shadow.

I didn't look back, I knew who followed in my footsteps as I charged through the castle to the one place we could talk. The door I desired quickly came into view, reaching forward I did not slow as I finally entered the room that had become like a home to me. The door swung open wildly at my speed I paced into the room turning slightly to ensure Gaius was within ear shot. "Arthur's the idiot." I stated, coming to a standstill. My embarrassment had died out somewhat during the rushed walk but I still needed to completely rid myself of my irritation.

"No. He was right to do as he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity." Gaius scolded casting me a glance as he continued into the lab.

I was really irritated and Gaius seemed to only fan the fires I was trying to snuff out. "What else could I do?" I whined as I walked forward coming in behind Gaius as I continued my complaint. "It's my fault Gwen's going to die." I was so annoyed with myself 'I couldn't even save her by confessing. How am I supposed to fix this?' I wondered to myself.

Gaius stopped walking I managed to stop my advance before I collided with him. Spinning to face me he stated. "Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames yourself." My mouth opened to protest however Gaius continued not allowing my interruption. "You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" Gaius concluded turning once more and continuing towards his table filled with his ingredients.

Frustration boiled within me, I paced backwards slightly trying to defeat this defeated feeling. "Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it." I informed all my embarrassed and infuriated feelings fuelling my lips as I continued to speak my mind not considering the words before they were uttered. "He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it." I shook my head slightly, part of me relieved that he hadn't assumed I was telling the truth. The other part of me was hurt, injured from the fact he could not see who I truly was. I knew that feeling well.

Gaius continued with his work sifting through books and looking for items as I'd complained. "Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot." He informed turning to face me with a sympathetic look upon his face.

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat." I concluded shrugging slightly.

Gaius picked a key from a spot amongst his things, grasping it carefully he turned to me once more. "I don't think you'll find one big enough." Shock rose my eyebrows as I realised the teasing tone behind Gaius' words. He did not give me a chance to counter as he proceeded with informing me of what we needed to do now. "Anyway, forget that. If you're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water." Gaius shifted towards me, suddenly throwing an old warn light brown bag at me as he as he walked passed me. Looking down at the slightly dusty bag I now held in confusion I ran the words through my head once more. Realising where we were headed I turned and followed in Gaius' shadow, securing the long bag handle over my body and resting it upon my left shoulder as we exited the lab.

Walking through the corpse filled courtyard filled me with sadness, guilt and shame. 'Why did I deserve the right to save Gwen's father when all these people could have also been saved by my magic. What right did my preference to Gwen give me to choose her father over the sheet covered corpses scattered all around me. I suppose this is a little like a battlefield, except the enemy is an unknown source with magic force.' I mentally speculated as we exited the town's borders.

The keys in Gaius' grip chimed their tune in the light breeze of the slightly chilly sunny day. I was glad I was wearing my coat as the chilled air swirled between my left hand that hung by my side, swaying as I walked. The green of the hill upon which we now walked was a nice contrast to the death within the walls we currently walked next to.

A small tower caused an area of the wall reached out further than the rest of the uniformed structure walls. A small low wall extended from the tower across the flat that we currently walked across and continued a little ways down the hill we were atop off. I supposed the wall was meant as a warning more than a prevention method, the guard stationed on top of the tower would likely deal with any individual crossing the low wall.

A small wooden door cut into the stone of the tower. The keys jingled ferociously as Gaius unlocked the door, the frame so small he had to hunch to fit into the cut space of the stone frame. Gaius swung the shrieking doors open onto a dimly lit corridor, the pathway was the same as all those within the castle, wide and open however I noticed the corridor quickly descended down a flight of stairs.

Curiosity sped my steps as I stepped through the door after Gaius, peering down the steps I noticed that the area was not dimly lit, it was blacker than night. Taking half a step back I turned to the only torch that lined the walls noticing a stack of torches ready to be lit stationed beside it. Quickly grabbing one I positioned the oil soaked end to the flame, twisting the wood to help all the torch catch.

My magic tingled in the back of my mind, I resisting the urge to look around I continued down into the dark. For some reason I could feel eyes upon me, the feeling almost tickled annoyingly out of reach. I couldn't place where the feeling orientated from or why my magic was reacting to it. Mentally shaking my head I stopped looking back to find Gaius drawing closer to me. Tightening my grip upon the torch I walked with Gaius into the darkness of the path ahead.

The stone walls of the palace were quickly replaced by the carefully cut rock of the hill. The steps were also changed to the cut rock however they had been perfectly smoothed of imperfections to ensure an easier journey. Every so often a lantern lighted the area around us, I briefly wondered who had the job of changing the lights over when they needed to be changed. The steps flattened to a smooth slope, corners and turns began to appear within our journey. Sticking to the side of Gaius my eyes constantly flicked back to him for directions.

During the journey down the flight of stairs I'd switched to stand on the left hand of Gaius, I didn't want to risk dropping the torch upon him if my grip wavered. Turning another corner Gaius picked up his pace taking the lead within our little pack a stone wall came into view as we completed our tour of the tunnel. A stone step lay in front of the wall behind which water glistened in the torchlight. We continued towards the extent of Camelot's water supply.

"The water from here supplies the whole town." Gaius informed in his educational tone. "Take a sample." He ordered, his hand flicked into view briefly, my head snapped towards him. Looking back at the water I moved the torch into my right hand passing it to Gaius. Taking a step forward I pulled my bag forward, opening the flap I rummaged within its contents. My hands touched the cold of glass as I stepped up onto the stone step. Pulling the bottle from my bag, I pushed the bag back with my arm as I uncorked the vile. Bending over I touched the wet and bitterly cold stone wall as I reached my right hand forward, dipping the glass of the small vile beneath the surface of the still water.

To ensure I rid as many air bubbles as I could from the container I submerged my hand fully into the water, the bracelet that mother had given me before I left home following my hands example. The cold bite of the liquid nearly caused me to snap my hand back, biting my lip slightly I forced myself to endure the tingling cold that swept into my numbing fingers. A few seconds past, once the bubbles of water stopped popping above the surface of the otherwise calm fluid. Turning the bottle upright, I removed my hand from the water, tipping a little out of the top to allow the stopper to return to its place I straightened, placing the cork securely in place.

Turning I showed Gaius the sealed vile, he nodded enthusiastically. "Let's take it back and examine it." He stated, looking down I quickly placed the vile back into the satchel. With the glass and its containing liquid secure I removed the torch from Gaius' hand into my right one. Jumping from the stone step I walked with Gaius upon my left back to the direction we had come from.

A throaty growl accompanied by the sound of water falling issued from behind us, magic flaring ready for a threat I whipped around. A creature its arms raised, yellow claws pointing and fangs snarling in a threatening manner. The creature was brown, grotesque looking, it appeared to have no eyes though I did not doubt that it could see us. The creature's skin was uneven, un-popped bubbles and cavities of skin littered its frame, it seemed to either be mud coloured or covered in mud from the water.

The creature snarled again my magic pushed wishing to be free to guard against this creature. Before I could think of the reaction my magic had to the creature it submerged itself within the stored water. "What the hell was that?" I questioned my voice shaking ever so slightly.

A grip connected with my torch-free arm, flinching I snapped my glare towards Gaius, a confused and concerned expression fixed upon his features. I didn't put up a fight as I was dragged back through the tunnel. Gaius' arm did not leave mine, the grip was tight it hurt slightly at the intensity. Entering the light of day once more I extinguished the torch in a bucket of water underneath the first lantern near where the un-lit torches lay. Gaius' grip pulled me from the corridor only releasing me as he hurried to lock the wooden door in the tower.

Gaius spun facing me once more, I flashed a concerned look his way. He seemed to not see the glance, he was thinking, I could almost see the strain as he forced himself to think of something. I wanted to ask what was wrong but slightly fearing the tight grip upon my arm once more I remained silent as I followed after his hurried footsteps.

The creature I'd witnessed taking refuge within the water plagued my mind, something that un-usual and frightening would not be easy to shake from my memories. Sighing I condemned myself to the nightmares that would likely plague me. Shaking the thought from my head I noticed the lab door up ahead, Gaius rushed forward the door swinging violently in his rush. The propelled door attempted to snap back into my path just as quickly as Gaius had entered, my outstretched hand prevented the completion of this possibility.

Gaius wasted no time in racing to his many books on the balcony, I watched from below as Gaius began pulling a collection of books from various places. When he'd collected as many as he could carry he descended the ladder, laying them out upon the table we normally ate at. Looking briefly at the covers of the scattered books I realised Gaius was looking for the creature, I hoped identifying it would help us.

Leafing through pages of a book, scanning the words and diagrams looking for anything similar to what we'd witnessed. Gaius leafed through a book to my left, he skimmed through the pages at an envious pace. "Here." He stated his hand connecting with the page of the book he currently had been looking through. Turning I followed as Gaius stood grasping the book and span around. Shifting a little closer to my guardian he flashed a glance at me, likely to check he had my attention. "It was an Afanc." Gaius informed pointing to the information upon the page with his right hand.

Flicking my gaze from the book to Gaius and his self-satisfied smile I couldn't prevent myself from asking. "An… a what?"

Gaius flick a short glance my way. "A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer." He informed reading from the book in his hands. Finished with his reading he looked straight ahead and sighed heavily. "Now we have to find a way to defeat it." He mumbled, looking back at the book provided no answers. Gaius looked up and around, shelves of books I'd previously failed to notice littered the walls, all stack full with books. "But where?" Gaius questioned.

"That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then." I stated looking back at Gaius.

"Have you a better idea?" Gaius asked his gaze still fixed upon the mountain of books that situated the wall space around us.

Looking away I wondered where I could go for help now, one thought struck me. I didn't want to use it but I had no choice, time was short and it would definitely be faster than leafing through all those books. Sighing slightly I resigned myself to what I had to do, I had to rid Camelot of this creature. Then and only then would the disease stop and Uther would see reason.

Running seemed a part of my daily life that I was just going to have to get used to. The corpses in the courtyard had been cleared away, likely the body count was scaring the town's people and were hidden to reduce the fright. Men with members of the guard guarding them were huddled around a structure, my pace slowed. Heart hammering, my breath stuck in my throat as I noticed what the structure was, a pyre. They were going to burn Gwen?

A new sense of urgency fuelled my steps as I altered my route slightly, there was now something I had to do first. The decent of steps and the weaving through corridors blurred; even though I slowed to a walk inside to avoid suspicion, the destination in sight. Peering through the bars of the cell I shifted until I noticed Gwen, she laid in the hay on the floor as close to the door as was likely comfortable. Her left arm was tucked under her head, finally in a position I could see; a bar positioned just in front of my nose I called. "Gwen?" Moments passed, tense moments my heart pounding in my ears was the only reply I received. "I'm going to get you out." I informed confidently, I didn't care if she was sleeping I needed to tell her. I hoped the words would reach her even in slumber. "I will." I concluded turning I retraced my steps through the cells, casting a glance back before I turned my first corner.

A short walk later and I entered the cave that would no doubt leave me with more questions than answers. The dragon's cave was as large, cold and intimidating as it had been on my previous encounter. The light of the torch in my left hand didn't reach far ahead, squinting I gazed into the blackness of the cave, it was dragon-less. "Hello?" I shouted my voice echoing all around me.

"Hello." The dragon replied making me jump at the sudden noise. His wing beats and chain clicking were now echoed around the large cave. "The great warlock returns, as I knew she would." He stated lowered himself onto the large rock in front of me as he'd done before, I wondered if he'd moved since I'd seen him last fly above the only entrance.

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." I informed him wanting to get straight to the point, the pyre being built in the courtyard lingering in the front of my mind.

The dragon smirked slightly before replying in a mocking tone. "Yes, I suppose you do."

Nodding slightly I begged. "Will you help me?"

The dragon's eyes locked with mine, seemingly searching for something in my gaze. "Trust the elements that are at your command." He informed.

"Elements?" I stated in surprise, running the sentence through my head again I shook my head realising the dragon was being as cryptic as before. "But what is it I have to do?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other." The dragon answered his head moving back and forth slightly as he spoke.

Vigorously shaking my head I admitted. "I, I don't understand. Just tell me what I have to do." My voice grew louder as the dragon shifted from his perch. He reared onto his back legs, wings spreading wide. "No!" I yelled as the wings flapped and the mighty dragon lifted from the rock. "Please, help me!" I begged my arms going wide. The pyre in my mind loomed ever closer a reminder that time was ticking.

"I have." The voice of the dragon laughed as he flew into the far reaches of the cave.

Shrugging in defeat, the laughter still bouncing around me. "Oh, yeah, right. Thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

Running through the courtyard revealed to my horror that the pyre was finished, the men who'd been building it last I passed were nowhere to be seen. Dread filled me at the deadline evidently standing in a foreboding sense of failure. The bell rang in the square, adding to the forebodingness of the scene before me. Tears threatening to run wild I turned and ran to the place I could now find answers.

Books, the titles of which did not reveal the treasures I may find within. However stories and fantasies were not something I could afford to distract myself with. I was glad that most of the books that took residence within this room were of educational material.

Descending the wooden ladder with another armful of book I heard the door creak, footsteps followed shortly after but the books in front of me were the centre of my attention. I'd been creating piles of books, ones that were useless, ones that might contain the information I sought, ones in different languages and ones that I'd quickly looked through and needed to return to their places. "Merlin, what are you doing?" A voice I quickly recognised as Gaius' enquired.

"Looking for a book." I replied flipping through several to reveal only useless information.

"You going to tell me which one?" Gaius questioned his voice drawing closer to me.

The search seemed useless, most of the books looked the same from the outside and I'd no real idea what to look for. I decided it didn't hurt to have Gaius involved in my quest, surely he was more versed in the information I needed. "A book on elements." I informed, the books I had just brought down the ladder all seemed to be useless, I flipped a page in annoyance.

"Elements?" Gaius' voice rang with surprise.

"Yes." I replied. "Which one would I find them in?" I asked my annoyance seeping into my tone as I

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process." Gaius informed as I shuffled through loose scrolls of paper, locking glances with Gaius I realised he was confused and concerned but I didn't have the time to deal with the emotions.

Leaning towards Gaius, arm folding over an open book I enquired. "But how would they help me kill an Afanc?"

Taking a step towards me Gaius seemed to think a moment before revealing. "Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."

The wording was a little lost to me but I hadn't the time to peruse the terminology. "What about the other two?" I asked turning so I could see Gaius more clearly.

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it." Gaius speculated, hope gleaming in his eyes. "You want fire. Wind and fire." He tasked. Muttering to myself I pushed myself to my feet from the table I was kneeling at. "How did you find this out?" Gaius questioned.

I couldn't tell Gaius the truth, surely he would fear for my safety knowing I sought council with a dragon. "Erm… I just knew, you know? Part of my powers." I lied, shrugging slightly in shame I hoped the motion was perceived as embarrassment.

Looking back at the books on the table I heard the confusion in Gaius' tone as he enquired. "What else do your powers tell you?"

Flicking a glance to Gaius I looked at the wall in thought, hoping to look as though I was consulting my magic. "That I am only one side of a coin." I started turning my gaze back upon Gaius. "The brighter side, obviously." I concluded.

"And who's the other side?" Gaius asked before I could return to look through the books.

Sighing slightly I informed. "I think that might be Arthur." A look of shock plastered onto Gaius' face only interrupted by the squeak of the door swinging open.

"They're bringing forward the execution." The person stated, upon hearing the voice both mine and Gaius' gaze had snapped to the speaker revealing it to be none other than the Lady Morgana. She quickly approached us saying as she slowed. "We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"We're trying." Gaius voiced with a sympathetic tone.

Morgana stopped a short distance from Gaius, looking at both of us she begged. "Please, just tell me what I can do to help."

"We need Arthur." I stated a shiver going up my spine at the tone I'd taken, the seriousness of the demand was laced into the three words.

Morgana's brow furrowed. "Arthur?" She questioned in confusion.

Walking around the table and Gaius, I brought Morgana in on what was going on. "There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague." Stopping a short distance from Morgana I noticed the tension almost seeping from her.

"Well, we must tell Uther." Morgana stated her gaze flicking back and forth.

Shaking my head violently I met Gaius' gaze briefly, flicking to a pleading gaze he explained. "The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it." I nodded along with his explanation my gaze returning to Morgana.

"So what are we to do?" Morgana quizzed nodding her understanding.

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense." I stated my gaze changing from Morgana to Gaius then back again.

Morgana nodded more vigorously as she sighed. "And that's why you need Arthur?"

"He's our best chance." I informed, holding my arms behind my back I swayed slightly as I changed my tone to a disappointed one and continued. "But he won't want to disobey the King."

Morgana's gaze flicked between Gaius and I. "Leave that to me." She informed with confidence swiftly turning and retreating. My attention was grabbed by movement in the corner of my eye, turning to look at the object I realised Gaius was moving back through the lab towards his sand where the keys we used earlier were resting. With the chime of metal on metal he picked them up before handing them swiftly to me.

The courtyard was the place I decided to await Morgana and hopefully Arthur, the pyre loomed in the centre of the area, two guards posted; one at either side, to watch for trouble. The guard closest to me glared at me in suspicion as I slowly stepped a little closer to the pyre. Although I was cautious to leave a wide distance between myself and the pyre I stared towards the wood in fear. The click of heeled shoes caught my attention, spinning quickly my eyes fell upon Arthur adjusting the long brown coat that he wore. Morgana swiftly followed in his footsteps. Stepping away from the pyre I moved towards a place within the courtyard that I could join them. Arthur and Morgana quickly shortened the distance between us.

Arthur's left hand gripped his scabbard as he withdrew his sword, taking that as a signal I walked ahead of the duo as the steel rung free of its container. Marching ahead we swiftly arrived at the door to the water tunnel. With no more than a swift glance over my shoulder I turned the key, removed it from the lock and pushed both doors open. Arthur quickly followed me into the tunnel, casting a glance into the dark he picked an unlit torch and held it to the flame of the lantern.

Morgana entered the small corridor, Arthur passed the lit torch to her and proceeded to light another. Without a word Arthur walked down into the dark, easily navigating the turns and corridors of the underground passageway. I followed behind Arthur, not daring to allow a great distance to build between us if I was to help defeat this creature. The two shadows that I cast on the floor was enough for me to realise Morgana took up the rear of our small line, the click of her boots only reinforced the obvious.

"You'd better be right about this, Merlin." Arthur stated his voice echoing in the corridor we currently travelled. We were getting closer, a few more turns rested between us and the storage water, and I allowed my silence to answer for me as we turned another corner. A long low growl echoed around us, Arthur stopped; frozen with the fear that tingled up my spine and rendered me motionless, I followed his example. A gasp from Morgana brought us to life again. Looking around I couldn't see anything in the gloom, my gaze fixing upon Arthur for a short while before returning to checking the area. The growl or at least the echo of it continued to sound. "You should stay here." Arthur ordered, shocked my gaze flicked to him relief washed through me at the realisation his gaze was fixed upon Morgana.

"I'm coming with you." Morgana contradicted her voice filled with certainty.

"No." Arthur shouted his voice ringing with authority.

A slight chuckle echoed from Morgana as she queried. "Scared I'll show you up?"

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you." Arthur informed the irritation causing his tone to take an unexpected edge.

"Well good thing he doesn't know about it then." Morgana countered, holding in a giggle I continued to watch their back and forth from the side lines.

Arthur sighed slightly, the anger gone from his tone he stated in a concerned tone. "I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt."

Morgana's face fell slightly at the register of the serious tone. "You could too… if you don't get out of my way." She stated adding a giggle to the tease. I forced my lips down fighting the smile at Arthur's expense, Morgana strolled forward skirting around Arthur as he sighed whilst Morgana passed, Arthur hanging his head in defeat.

Mentally shaking my head I forced myself to think back to the task at hand as began to walk in the direction Morgana had headed. Arthur fell into step by my side as we rounded the corner, Morgana a few steps ahead flicked her gaze to us before asking. "How are we going to find it?"

"I just hope we do before it finds us." I muttered in reply looking at the walls of the underground tunnels.

A swooshing sound startled me, turning I noticed Arthur standing stationary facing the opposite direction. "Stop." He ordered.

"What?" I questioned my gaze flickering from Arthur to the turns he now faced. My heart raced as I squinted trying to see anything in the dim gloom of the cavern.

"It's just a shadow." Arthur sighed, he slowly turned back to head the way we were already travelling. At last the water storage area came into view, the passage ahead split up in several directions and no growls sounded to help us pick a direction. "Spread out." Arthur said, my eyes flicking to him as he spoke. Nodding in my direction he pointed to a pathway with his sword. Understanding that he wished for me to travel in that direction I stared back at Arthur to see him motion to a different route to Morgana with his torch.

Taking that as the signal, grudgingly I turned my back on Arthur and travelled towards the route he'd pointed out for me. I got no further than the first corner, a snarl sounded from a distance behind me. The grunts of Arthur caused my heart to race my feet already running back to his side.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Morgana's hysterical voice questioned.

My heart raced, I needed to hear that answer so I desperately urged my feet on. I could see the shadows of my companions just ahead. "Yeah." Arthur whispered, the echo of the tunnel the only reason it reached my ears.

Finally I was by his side again, I sighed regaining my breath. "Did you see it?" I asked my motion not stopping in time and pushing passed Arthur, towards the direction he was staring at. The fright was evident in his eyes and his hands gripped his sword and torch tighter.

"Yes." Arthur answered.

My eyes flashed from Arthur to the tunnel ahead, needing to know if this was the same thing I'd seen I quizzed. "What did it look like?"

Arthur took several steps back. "It, it's quick." He answered as he turned looking for the creature.

A scream issued form Morgana, racing forward Arthur pulled her back. A scared Morgana drew closer to me as Arthur tried to push the Afanc away. The Afanc pushed Arthur back, my heart pounded in my ears in fear for Arthur. The torch nearly touched the creature and it retreated back into the shadows.

Arthur spun as I walked forward, both of us searching for the beast. Passing a quick glance over Arthur I was pleased to see the push the creature had dealt didn't appear to have hurt the Prince. "Where is it?" Arthur asked.

As Arthur seeped his torch in all directions a low growl issued from the tunnel we'd travelled down to arrive at this point. "I think it's gone this way!" I yelled back, eyes straining to see into the darkness. As the light of a torch approached a dark figure shifted in the shadows, delving deeper into the cavern. Feeling a push to my side I flinched slightly, looking at the culprit I watched as Arthur stormed ahead of me. We reached a main corridor and now had to choose which direction we would travel. Arthur stopped just inside the side corridor the noise had come from looking to the right revealed nothing.

The growl issued again, to the left within the main corridor. One glance down the stone hallway revealed a pool of moonlight or dimmed sunlight resting upon the floor. A shadow grew into the light, the shape that of the strange creature we were hunting. Arthur inched forward into the bigger tunnel, the creature growled lowly before slowly stepping into the light. It walked on four legs, however its back legs looked more powerful. As if sensing the light the Afanc hissed backing away slightly Arthur slowly closed the distance between himself and the creature.

His left hand still securely held his torch as he raised his sword in his right hand and pointed it towards the creature. The creature swiped at him however Arthur managed to doge the blow with ease. I wondered where the speed the creature had demonstrated earlier had disappeared to. However the curious thought was wiped from my mind as Arthur lunged another attack. The Afanc growled loudly and swiped towards Arthur with its other arm. The sword was knocked from Arthur's hand as he stumbled backwards.

Morgana clearly fearing for Arthur's life stepped forward, the Afanc hissed at the closeness of the flame. It swiped the area it felt the flame, Morgana backed against the cavern wall as her torch sailed to the ground. The Afanc was angered and hissed as it began closing the short gap between itself and Morgan. Arthur rushed forward his torch forcing the creature's attention to switch from Morgana to him. Arthur stepped from one side of the corridor to another likely in an attempt to ensure the creature's attention stayed focused upon him.

Arthur succeed in gaining the creature's attention but was forced against the wall like Morgana had been in his efforts. The creature growled viscously as it raised its right front leg to strike, the distance was to short, it'd hit Arthur. "Arthur, use the torch!" I shouted, my heart pounding at the danger inches away from injuring the Prince I wanted to protect. Arthur swung the torch at the creature forcing it to rear up, the gap allowed Arthur to move back into the corridor. The threat still loomed the fire the only thing forcing it to stay back. My eyes flicking to Arthur, I chanted quietly prepared to face any and all consequences after the beast was slain. "_Lyfte ic Þe in balwen ac forhienan._" As always my magic burned forward stinging my eyes as it rushed to complete its task.

The flame flickered as a small breeze filtered through the cavern. I felt my magic grasp the wind and mould it to be a bigger stronger wind. The wind caught Arthur's torch forcing him to shield his eyes with his spare arm, the fire leapt into the flames creating bigger brighter light. The creature directly in the wind and torches path was smothered in the magic enhanced wind flame. A low grown echoed down the shinning corridor as the flames destroyed the creature.

Arthur lowered his torch when the light faded, no monster lay ahead threatening the Prince's life any more. The smile could not be held off my face as I realised I'd saved him. The eyes that I'd felt upon entering the cavern again faded quickly, mentally shaking my head I smiled at Arthur who turned to look at both Morgana and I in confusion.

The morning dawned, a new day was under way in Camelot. Walking through the courtyard revealed no signs of the pyre that had been due to light the previous night. Upon our return from vanquishing the Afanc, Arthur had informed us that he'd convince his father to scrap the fire now that the beast was slain. Gaius beamed upon my return to the lab, a quick assurance that no one was injured later he left to help Arthur convince Uther. Upon Gaius' return it appeared that Uther had seen sense, the pyre was dismantled for now. Though Gaius had informed me the king still intended to keep it in reserve should the beast's death not halt the plague, I nodded my understanding. Uther had also agreed to free Gwen if the plague was stopped, I nearly cheered but managed to restrain myself.

So it was that I travelled with Morgana and Gwen's father to release the wrongly accused prisoner. The guard opened the gate, Gwen's father rushed forward to hug his daughter. "Dad!" Gwen cried as her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh, my little child!" Gwen's father soothed.

Breaking the hug Gwen looked to Morgana, tears dripping off her face. "Thank you!" She cried, rushing forward as if to embrace Morgana. Her father placed his left hand upon Gwen's left shoulder, she stopped blushing likely suddenly remembering her place as Morgana's maid.

"Don't thank me." Morgana reassured, Gwen's father's hand slipped to grip her arm, I could not hold back my smile. "It was more Merlin." Morgana informed shock wiped the smile from my face. Glancing at Morgana she smiled slightly at me. In confusion I looked back to Gwen's considering face.

Gwen took half a step back, I wondered if she was fighting the urge to hug me. "Really?" She asked.

Noticing Morgana's head move I looked back to her, locking eyes as she answered. "He's the real hero here." A smug smile crept onto Morgan's lips as we faced each other.

A scoff brought our attention back to our friend. "I don't know what to say." Gwen whimpered slightly.

Shrugging I smiled slightly at both Gwen and her father before saying. "I didn't do anything."

"I'm- I'm grateful to you all." Gwen's father thanked quietly as he grasped his daughter's arms. Looking at his daughter he took a deep breath before stating. "Come on, Gwen." He took Gwen's right hand in his left and led her from the prison. Watching them ascend the steps outside the cell my smile returned.

They were nearing the top of the small flight. "Merlin." Morgana called causing me to turn around to face her. "I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me." Morgana informed a serious look upon her face.

"My secret?" I questioned disbelievingly, silently wondering which she was on about.

"Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did." Morgana stated the serious tone sending tingles of fear coursing through me. She had to be talking about my magic, there was no way for her to know my other secret. She'd been so close when I cast that spell, she must have heard or watched my eyes change as mother told me they did.

Gulping the fear down I asked. "You do?"

Without a moment of hesitation Morgana said. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did?" I gulped taking a step backwards as the fear built.

Nodding her head Morgan added. "I understand why you don't want anyone to know."

"Well, obviously." I sighed my head shaking to in an effort to convince myself I wasn't dreaming.

"But I won't tell anyone." Morgana whispered a smile breaking into her serious face, Morgana looked very pretty when she smiled. Returned the smile as I was unsure what to say, I sighed internally at the thought of this woman knowing my secret but deciding she'd keep my secret. "You don't mind me talking to you about it?" Morgana questioned.

Shaking my head I stuttered. "Er… no." Morgana smiled at my attempt to talk. "I, I, it's, er… you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden." I concluded, happiness swelling within me at the thought of having another person to talk to about a secret.

Morgana giggled before stating. "Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman."

My smile melted, she didn't know my secret, she somehow thought I'd fallen for Gwen, and just like Arthur was very convinced that it was the truth. "Gwen?" I asked just to ensure I'd hear correctly.

Morgana tapped her lips with her right index finger. "It's our secret." Morgana whispered her eyebrows raising. Casting me a knowing smile she walked out of the cell and ascended the steps, looking back into the cell I sighed deeply. Silently I wondered if there would come a time when my gifts were recognised.

Without a plague to cure, this would be my last day of freedom before I needed to return to work for Arthur. I needed to help Gaius deal with the sick that were recovering from the plague now that fresh afanc free water was now available. I smiled at how happy people seemed to be now that the disease did not mean death. I gathered some herbs that Gaius asked me to pick up, he'd concocted a remedy to help flush the bad waters effects from someone's system. I had my suspicions that it was just disease free water but Gaius denied all such accusations.

The night arrived too quickly, before I realised it Gaius and I were sitting down to eat our evening meal. The meal consisted of fish and some of herbs I'd collected. As I chewed my first mouthful of water I thought to myself. Fear widening my eyes I motioned between the plate and my mouth with my utensil. "This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" I questioned.

"Well, where else is it going to come from?" Gaius enquired, looking down I resisted the urge to spit the fish out. "The water's fine now." Gaius reassured, content that Gaius had fully tested it I continued to chew the fish. "That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention." Gaius informed in a scared tone.

"Doubt it." I scoffed, Gaius confused look forced me to explain. "Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am." I complained.

"One day, Merlin. One day." Gaius speculated removing himself from the table and walking past me to retrieve something.

Looking up at my guardian who had stopped just behind me I asked. "One day what?"

Gaius turned, goblet in hand placing his right hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way he stated. "One day people won't believe what an idiot you were."

Smiling mostly to myself I watched as Gaius sat down at the table to eat once more. "Thanks." I chuckled causing Gaius to laugh. He lifted his goblet towards me, I reached for mine, we clinked them together then both had a drink from our own goblets, before placing them back upon the table.

The eyes were back, I focused upon what Gaius was saying trying to take my thoughts away from who could be looking in. "Make sure you eat it all, you need your strength." Gaius mock scolded pointing to my plate.

Looking at my plate I continued to eat before sighing slightly. The eyes faded, or at least distanced themselves from me. I doubted they'd hear our conversation now. "I still don't know what I'm going to do about both Arthur and Morgana thinking I'm in love with Gwen." I stated in a sigh, shaking my head slightly.

Gaius chuckled. "I don't think there is anything you could do about it." He informed.

"I just hope they stop teasing, it's strange to be accused of liking a girl." I huffed as I picked my goblet up to take another drink.

"We shall see. Would you rather be teased because you're taken with Arthur?" Gaius inquired, in shock I spat the water I'd just poured into my mouth out in a burst. Heat flooded into my checks in embarrassment.

Placing my goblet down violently, I wiped the water from my chin. "Will you stop saying that? I am not taken with him!" I begged.

"Of course you aren't." Gaius chuckled wiping at the few droplets of water that had reached his face.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this has taken this long to update. Quite a lot has happened since I last updated, for one I got married and myself and my husband will be moving soon, so there has been a lot of planning and tiring days that have delayed my writing. Please except my apologises. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think.**


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Merlin or any of the characters or places mentioned within this FanFiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Poisoned Chalice**

Today would be a test, I'd known that since Arthur had informed me of the people riding towards Camelot. The visitors we would receive was a Lord, his court and his servants. Uther intended to form an alliance with the visiting noble and as one of the royal's servants I would be required in the main hall as the visitors arrived.

An elderly man who governed the library had taken it upon himself to instruct myself and the other servants who would be in attendance where we needed to stand and what we needed to do. The matter was all very formal and had to be performed correctly or risk insulting the Lord or disgracing our King.

The clattering of armour announced the arrival of our knights, Prince and King, it was time. Time to take our places, and walk in a V pattern when signalled by the doors. Uther would lead obviously, no man or woman would walk ahead of him. Arthur was stationed to Uther's right as tradition dictated, I stood to Uther's left one person separating me from the end. The knights between Uther and I were the longest serving and most loyal, the knight to Uther's left happened to be one of the knights I had seen standing with Uther when I'd first arrived in Camelot. I'd learnt during my time here that the knight was a personal guard to Uther, he was by far the longest serving knight currently within the court.

Silence echoed through the hall, we were all in place awaiting the doors to open and the flood of visitors to enter. The wait though would be brief the clattering on the other end of the hall announced the arrival, we merely awaited them to form themselves into a formation similar to ourselves before they would enter.

The doors creaked as they swung open, silence penetrated the room as both parties eyed the other over the distance of the hall. The visitor's clothes were all blue as Arthur had informed me they would be, some of the servants that were visible had pieces of red clothing donned. Likely to honour the treaty the heads of states would hopefully sign.

The doors now fully opened without a noise to signal the visitors began to enter the moment Uther walked forward. The walk was short especially for those of us at the end of the lines, Uther stopped a short distance from the head of the visitors. The noise of chain mail and boots ended, I locked my gaze upon Arthur, I could just about see his back from my position but I intended to prevent insult by avoiding the eyes of the Lord as I'd been informed to do.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people." Uther stated slowly and calmly, a small thud echoed through the hall followed swiftly by a scatter of applause from the knights. My arms folded behind my back I shifted slightly as I prevented myself from joining in, I had been told not to. My skin itched as I felt someone's gaze land upon me. Shifting my neck in slight discomfort I held myself as straight as possible fearing who could be looking my way.

The meeting of nobles finally concluded when the royals; accompanied by the visiting lord, exited the hall. Once the officials vacated the room orders were given to every servant within the room. I found myself ushered from the room with a list of orders to complete, and no belief I'd remember them all.

My third chore began in the storage room and required me leaving with a tightly wrapped bundle of heavy clothing for Arthur. The bundle hung from both hands that felt pulled towards the path as I limped slightly down the corridor. Gaius' smiling face caught my attention, rolling my eyes slightly I questioned "Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" as I limped onwards.

"You're a servant, Merlin." Gaius stated a chuckle colouring his tone, turning to see him I noticed the amusement sparkle in his eyes. "It's what you do." Gaius continued.

Dropping the bundle at my feet for a short break I looked from it to Gaius sharking my arms slightly to try to combat the numbness that was creeping up them. "My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." I complained.

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds…" Gaius faltered, his eyes darting around as he thought of a conclusion to his statement, "a harder soul." He concluded a smile sneaking onto his face in contentment of completing his 'proverb'.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I contradicted as I shook my head. "There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up."

"No. I didn't." Gaius defended a frown distorting his features.

We would have continued this argument until we both were reduced to laughter had a woman not fallen to the floor as she passed between us. Flashing a look down I recognised her as one of the visiting servants. Her clothing had obviously been chosen to show the support of the alliance with the red and blue mixed together.

"Sorry." The woman apologised as she hurried to retrieve the items she had dropped.

"It's alright." I stated taking in more of her appearances.

She continued to retrieve her items as she uttered an "Excuse me."

Exchanging a confused glance with Gaius "Let me give you a hand with that." I offered as I gradually knelt to offer my assistance as I assumed a 'gentleman' would. No sooner had I picked up the final piece; a pillow, that she was missing, the tingling sensation of being watched caused me to look up. Instantly I was swallowed by the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They seemed so bright and deep, they threatened to swallow the world around me as I gazed into them.

The eyes ascended causing my body to rise as well, part of me recognised the need to continue to hold the pillow in my hand, though my thoughts were occupied by the very beautiful woman standing before me. A pang of jealousy ran through me as my mind compared my simple looks to hers. "Hi. I'm Merlin." I stated as my hand not occupied with the pillow extended outwards.

A slightly chilled hand clasped with mine in a simple shake. "Cara." She introduced. "You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honour." She questioned in a whispery tone.

Pride swelled within me at being almost complemented. "Oh, yeah. It is." I bragged. "Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running." I joked slightly, glancing at Gaius I caught a glimpse of a confused look that quickly shifted to a calculating stare as he folded his arms and leaned back against the wall of the corridor.

Looking back at Cara I smiled softly. "Thank you, Merlin." She stated.

"Hmm?" I questioned a little lost. Cara looked down to my hand that still firmly held the pillow I'd picked up for her. "Oh, right. Yeah." I scoffed a small laugh at my forgetfulness as I shrugged slightly at the obviousness. "Er, no problem." I concluded careful placing the pillow on top of the pile of clothes in her arms.

"It was nice meeting you." Cara dismissed with a warm smile. Nodding slightly I watched her continue her journey down the corridor.

"Shouldn't you be busy running the place?" Gaius teased with a laugh, glancing back at him I smiled softly once more before picking the heavy bundle from where I'd placed it and re-began my struggle through the castle with it.

Finally I arrived into Arthur's chambers, making my way towards the table I usually laid Arthur's armour upon I dropped the bundle onto the floor. Kneeling down I carefully untied the fastener that held the clothes within the brown material. Pulling the clothes from the fabric I threw the items onto the table, a cloud of dust dispersed from the clothing, covering my mouth with my arm I chocked slightly as I questioned. "When's the last time these were cleaned?"

"Last year some time." Arthur answered as I pulled the red coat from the pile and shaking the dust from it as he continued. "Before the Feast of Beltane."

Grimacing slightly at the thought of having to clean these items later I turned with the coat in hand. "Did it end in a food fight?" I questioned as I neared Arthur.

"Don't all feasts?" Arthur quizzed as I helped him into the coat

"I wouldn't know." I replied finally releasing the coat now that both Arthur's arms were in place. "The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me." I continued, straightening and dusting the coat down as I did so.

Arthur was inspecting the clothing, ensuring that it could be warn at the feat that evening. "Not after tonight they won't be." He informed.

A smile pulled at my mouth as the words registered in my mind. "I'm going to be at the banquet?" I asked blushing slightly at the idea of being allowed at such an occasion.

Arthur flashed me a glance. "Not quite." He answered as he shrugged the coat off. "You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it." Arthur continued as he completely pulled the coat off and examined it briefly. "Be sure to polish the buttons." He ordered as he hit me slightly with the coat. Sighing slightly I made my way back to the table as Arthur vanished behind his changing screen. Half folding the coat back into the pile I turned as Arthur questioned. "Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

"Won't this do?" I asked, gesturing towards my normal clothing.

Arthur appeared from behind the screen, wearing a coat that seemed the brown double of the one he'd ordered me to clean. Shaking his head he replied. "No tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." My heart speed at the thought of officially being recognised as Arthur's servant. A smile graced Arthur's face as he ducked behind the screen once more. He returned with some clothes and a very fancy hat.

My heart fell. He was so trying to embarrass me. As Arthur registered my distaste he nodded slightly. "You can't be serious." I coldly stated only to be met with a wide grin from the prince.

Sighing internally I begrudgingly began my task. Firstly I washed all the clothes that would be worn this evening. My fingers, knuckles and hands becoming red and painful from the task. Finally when all the items were washed I carefully hung them near a fire so they would dry quickly. Grabbing some food I watched over the clothes as the water dried from them. The clothes were still damp upon finishing my food so I decided to polish Arthur's boots and belt buckle as I knew everything needed to be in top condition.

Checking the clothes now that the boots and buckle now almost sparkling I was relieved to find them dry. I slowly examined each piece of clothing ensure none needed fixing anywhere, folding each piece after its examination. My warn fingers gently caressed the fabric of the coat, carefully inspecting every inch of it; especially around all the buttons. Content that nothing needed fixing I slumped into a chair with the coat and polish. The polish made my hands sting but the work would be worth it in the end.

There was something about the physical strain and the sting of sore hands that seemed to encourage me to physically work through it, rather than depend upon my magic. Though there was no denying that magic was an easy way out, I cannot afford to complete too many tasks just through magic. I cannot risk the suspicion that might arise.

Silently dreading the clothes I would have to wear this evening I pushed on with my work, knowing my time was quite limited.

Standing near the entrance to the great hall, I watched as Bayard took the quill from Uther's hand and signed the treaty laid upon a table in the middle of the room. The tables had been re-arranged into a rectangle with spaces in between each table to ensure access into the middle. The top table held; from left to right, Arthur, Uther and Morgana.

My head snapped to my left upon hearing a snigger, a small smile pulled at my lips as I realised the person standing next to me was Gwen. "Nice hat." She complemented with a chuckle.

Shacking my head at the reminder of the feathery accessory I muttered. "Thanks." Looking back towards Arthur in the middle of the tables I noticed he was looking in my direction. Shaking my head again in annoyance I watched as he smirked at me, his eyebrows raising in a silent laugh. Arthur turned to receive the quill from Bayard as I glanced away, at the other end of a long row of tables stood Cara; the servant I had bumped into earlier.

Her eyes flicked towards me and I felt my right hand move and remove the feathered accessory from my head. Switching the hat to my left hand, I scratched my head with my right hand trying to remove the restraining feeling of a now invisible hat on my head.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Gwen questioned a note of jealousy running through her tone. Flashing a glance towards her I found myself just as quickly staring back at Cara. "For a handmaiden, I mean." Gwen continued.

"She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden." I contradicted unable to tear my eyes away from Clara.

The treaty fully signed Uther and Bayard clasped hands. The people present all clapped a small applause, those seated stood briefly to show their support of peace. "Mmm." A noise hummed slightly from Gwen's location, glancing briefly to Gwen's location I caught her back as she moved away from me.

The clapping died down before I had a chance to properly scan the hall for Gwen. Uther and Arthur were both seated at the head table in there typical positions. Bayard began his speech, as he walked slowly forward within the centre of the tables, making gestures with his hand to emphasise certain points. "People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." The heat getting to me slightly I placed my hat upon a table nearby, quickly removing the warm cloak from my shoulders. Folding it hurriedly I placed it upon the side table, taking the hat back into my and as I did so.

A servant girl carrying a heavy looking wooden chest approached Bayard as he finally came to a halt in the centre of the room. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship," Bayard touched his left hand briefly to his chest. "I present these ceremonial goblets to you," He stated reaching into the chest the servant held up towards him. "Uther," He removed an impressive looking goblet, extending it outwards for Uther to briefly view, "and to your son, Arthur," He removed a second goblet, it was not as impressive as the first but the quality still showed "in the hope that our friendship may last." Bayard concluded with a genuine tone to his voice.

"Merlin," A voice whispered into my left ear causing me to jump, turning I noticed Cara standing beside me, a concerned look etched into her face. "I need to speak to you." She informed.

"The wounds we received in battle..." I briefly heard Bayard continue.

"What is it?" I questioned, my hand raising to comfort her before realising I still held my hat in my hands.

Cara flashed a worried look towards Bayard as he continued to speak. "Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell." She begged, she pulled away likely to lead me to a quiet area. Flashing a worried glance at Arthur I placed the hat upon my cloak and proceeded to follow Cara from the hall.

We passed the top table, upon which the royals were sitting and ducked into a side corridor passing some nobles and guards as we did so. My mind briefly registered Bayard's continuing speech. "Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war."

Proceeding around a corner and a little way down the corridor, Cara turned suddenly, fear sparkling in her eyes she spoke hurriedly in a quiet tone. "It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised..."

"Whoa, slow down." I stated quietly, my hand raising slightly as if to physically slow her down. "Start from the beginning." I said my tone begging slightly that she hurried with the details. My heart raced, Arthur might be in danger, every part of me screaming to run back to the hall and protect him from the threat Cara seemed to see.

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in..." Cara began her voice shaking.

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked trying to hurry her to the conclusion of this story, an idea of what Cara had seen filling my mind with dread.

Fear flashed through the bright blue eyes as she shakenly replied. "If he knows I said anything, he will kill me."

"I would not let that happen to you, I promise." I stated glaring into Cara's eyes. My body was a wound spring waiting for the right words to run to Arthur's rescue. "Please tell me what you saw." I begged.

Shaking her head Cara informed. "Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."

"Cara..." I paused, turning to watch as a servant passed the end of the corridor. "Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?" I spoke soothingly.

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall." Cara whispered confirming my fears.

Heart racing, mind buzzing I needed confirmation of the fear in my mind. "What has he done with the goblet?" I asked.

"I saw him putting something in it." Cara answered simply.

"What?" I snapped slightly, the simple answer was not enough. The need to know the danger was too great.

Shaking her head again Cara whispered with a begging tone that silently asked me not to push too far. "I shouldn't! He'll kill me!"

"Please, tell me!" I begged my voice snapping, physically restraining myself from running straight to the hall. "Was it poison?" I asked.

Looking me dead in the eye, the look of fear sparkling in her eyes, Cara slowly nodded her head. That was all the confirmation I needed, my body sprung towards the hall with a speed I'd not known I'd possessed. The only thought running through my mind was a begging whisper hoping that I wasn't too late.

The short hallway had never seemed so long as I ran as quickly as my legs would enable me. The voice of Bayard echoing down the hall. "And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther." He was calling a toast, flashing a look at my legs, I internally begged them to go faster. "Arthur." I was running out of time. "The Lady Morgana." The doorway was in view, the curtain covering it and the celebration beyond would soon be upon me. I just needed a little longer. "The people of Camelot." Bayard's voice seemed to conclude, I was so close, I only need a few more words I internally begged.

"And to fallen warriors on both sides." Uther's voice echoed down the deserted hallway.

Rushing through the curtain, narrowly missing the guards stationed at either side. My eyes flashed instantly to Arthur, his goblet raised to his lips. A few seconds more and I would be too late. "Stop!" I shouted racing towards Arthur. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" I concluded finally reaching Arthur's side. He glanced my way a confused glare upon his face.

My hand covered the top of Arthur's goblet all but ripping it from Arthur's grip. Slowing down I managed to man over myself in front of Uther at the top table. "What?" Uther questioned, anger crossing his face.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, concern and confusion widening his eyes as he raised his now empty hand in a sign of annoyance.

Breathing heavily I gasped in breath as I faced the man who'd tried to poison the prince. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." I proclaimed, raising the goblet towards the offender.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard spat, drawing his sword.

All around men drew their weapons, the surrounding ring of steel was almost deafening. "Order your men to put down their swords." Uther ordered as guards rushed into the hall with a mixture of spikes, maces and blades in hands. "You are outnumbered." Uther concluded as the guards fell into place surrounding Bayard.

Bayard paled slightly at the weapons surrounding him. His eyes locking with mine he drew a shaky breath. "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" He countered.

Looking back at the king who may one day kill me, I felt my legs shake slightly as Uther demanded. "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

"I'll handle this." Arthur stated as he manoeuvred around the table. "Merlin, you idiot." Arthur scolded his right hand hitting my shoulder as he forced me towards the top table. "Have we been at the slow gin again?" Arthur questioned forcing the poised chalice from my hands as he released me.

Uther was leaned forward in a very menacing manor. "Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now." He demanded.

Looking straight into the eyes of the king I replied. "He was seen lacing it."

"By whom?" Uther questioned quietly.

Looking down slightly I gulped before answering. "I can't say."

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard stated in a bored tone. Looking back at the lord I noticed a vacant expression upon his face.

"Pass me the goblet." Uther demanded as he moved around the table. Arthur turned, goblet in hand and handed the item to his father. Uther walked forwards towards the surrounded lord. "If you're telling the truth..." Uther began looking at the goblet.

"I am." Bayard interrupted.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther continued. Bayard seemed to take the statement as a challenge, stepping back and sheathing his sword he motioned for Uther to hand the goblet to him. "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther concluded turning back towards me. Bayard snorted slightly I wondered idly if he'd done so in fear.

Bayard's arm fell as Uther turned slightly, extending the goblet towards me. "He'll drink it." He informed.

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" Arthur spoke up his head snapping from the goblet to his father.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uther countered as I took the goblet from Uther's hand.

Bayard seemed to see the out of this predicament. "And what if he lives?" He questioned.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will." Uther informed as I pulled the goblet slowly towards me. The deadly red liquid within almost glowed in the light of the hall.

"Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!" I heard Gaius beg, my heart warmed at the thought of Gaius fighting to defend me.

Flashing a glance up at Uther I noticed the annoyed look as he contradicted. "Then you should've schooled him better."

My heart races in my chest as I move towards Bayard. "Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake." Arthur ordered. "I'll drink it." Arthur stated attempting to grab the goblet from me once again.

Playing down a smile at the idea of the prat of a prince defending me I pushed his hand away, cradling the goblet close to my chest and turning my back to Arthur slightly as I stated. "No, no, no, no, no." I felt Arthur's face lock with mine however I could not look at his face so close to mine so I fixed my eyes upon Bayard. "It's, it's alright." Arthur finally gave in, allowing me to complete the duty I'd set myself. Raising the goblet up towards Bayard I wondered as he folded his arms across his chest in a bored way.

Turning I decided to face those I cared about, if this was going to kill me the last faces I wanted to see were Arthur, Gwen and Gaius' Raising the goblet to my lips I watched Gaius and Arthur's looks of concern, Gwen seemed on the edge of tears as I poured the liquid into my mouth. Unable to contain herself she took a step forward, lowering my eyes I watched the liquid, ensuring I swallowed all the contents of the goblet. My heart raced, hand shaking I lowered the goblet having reached the end of the liquid. Gulping I noticed Arthur's eyes widen in fear once more, looking up then back at Bayard relief flushed through me as I watched him smirk. Turning back to Uther and the concerned people around the top table I proclaimed. "It's fine."

"He's all yours." Uther stated, sitting down with a wave of dismissal. The world darkened slightly as I watched Arthur begin to head back towards the table. Breathing was hard, my airway closed around itself. Raising a hand to my throat I attempted to pull the invisible hand away from my throat as I chocked. No longer able to draw breath the look of horror upon Arthur's face the last thing my eyes noticed before darkness took over my world.

A pain in my back informed me I'd slammed into the floor. "It's poisoned." Uther proclaimed, a warm presence hovered over me as I heard Uther order loudly. "Guards seize him!" The sound echoing in the darkness of my mind.

Something warm touched my arm as another presence appeared above me. "Merlin." The voice was soft but unmistakably Gaius. "Can you hear me?" He questioned, I wanted so badly to reply but the air wheezing in and out of my lungs was my top priority. The world was heating up, a personal fire scorched within my chest. "We have to get him back to my chambers." Gaius ordered, as his presence shifted further away. The warmth of the first presence shifted grabbing right arm. "Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison." Gaius concluded as the other presence grabbed my left arm and pulled me upwards. All air I'd managed to collect whooshed from my lungs as I was flung over; stomach first, into something hard. Whatever it was shifted from side to side as it moved me to Gaius' chambers.

Gasping I felt a jolt of a door kicked open. "Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe." Gaius ordered, my legs connected with something as the warm presence that had carried me sat next to me, a pull on my arm and I felt the world tilt. "Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." Gaius continued as the warm presence moved, shifting my limbs onto the solid from beneath me.

"Is he going to be alright?" Arthur's voice questioned, breathing hard my heart swelled as I realised his voice radiated the same heat as his presence.

"He's burning up." Gaius stated.

Footsteps rushed towards me as Gwen's voice questioned. "You can cure him, can't you Gaius?"

"I won't know until I can identify the poison." Gaius stated a damp, cold covered my forehead, little hairs sticking to my skin. "Pass me the goblet." Gaius continued. The footsteps retreated and rushed forward again. "Ah." Gaius was further away now, the sound in his voice revealed he'd found something. "There's something stuck on the inside." He revealed. Gwen's presence knelt beside me and a weight was added to the dampness on my forehead.

"What is it?" Arthur questioned, his presence and heat moving up and away.

Metal clinked as Gaius stated. "It looks like a flower petal of some kind."

A flash of heat rushed through me, my breathing that had eased after the weight against my chest was removed became difficult once more. "His brow's on fire." Gwen stated in concern.

"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever." Gaius stated calmly, knowing Gaius had entered physician mode I could not bring myself to be upset over the lack of concern. The heat soared again, the flames of the poison lapping in my veins.

A clang echoed in the room as the dampness vanished, water trickled, another thud bounced around my head as the dampness and pressure returned. Paper rustled in the near distance. "Ah." Gaius sighed. "The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor." Gaius informed, the sound of paper rustles once more as Gaius continues. "The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

"That's not particularly friendly." Arthur speculated.

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. 'Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive.'" Gaius concluded.

Boots feel upon the floor as I pictured Arthur pacing slightly. There was a moment of pregnant silence save for my winded breathing before Arthur announced. "Sounds like fun."

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." Gaius warned.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" Arthur asked in a soft tone.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die." Gaius informed, my heart twisted at the thought that this could be the end of the protection I could offer Arthur. As far as I could see there was no way out of this situation, Arthur could not risk his life for a lowly servant like me. I tried to voice my disapproval when Arthur's footsteps echoed towards the door, the noise came out as a strangled cry that seemed to only hasten his steps.

The blackness of my mind seemed to darken as the difficulty to draw breath increased. Warmth pulled at me, a light burning in the distance. Pulling back to the pain of my body but at the same time twisting my mind elsewhere.

"What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?" Uther questioned as boots echoes down a hall, the voice was distant and the words difficult to hear.

"I won't fail, no matter what you think." Arthur contradicted. Arthur's voice sounded as clear as warning bells in the citadel, echoing around the location creating an idea via sound the location the nobles were in.

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy." Uther scolded as I began to wonder how I was hearing this conversation.

Arthur seemed irritated at this statement, the light took on a red tint at the anger in his voice rose as he questioned. "Oh, because his life's worthless?"

The sound of footfalls halted as Uther informed. "No, because it's worth less than yours." Nodding internally I agreed with Uther, Arthur should not have to risk his life for me. Even if I was supposedly destined to protect him, who was I to judge that this is not the way things had been decided.

"I can save him. Let me take some men." Arthur begged.

Uther seemed annoyed as he almost whispered his answer. "No."

Arthur continued not paying attention to his father's disapproval. "We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

"No." Uther stated clearly.

"Why not?!" Arthur wined. I wondered why Arthur cared so much, I was just a servant at the end of the day. Surely I could easily be replaced, why would he want to risk his life to save mine?

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king." "I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand." Uther scolded annoyance lacing his every word, I could hear the dismissal in his voice. Uther was done talking about this.

Arthur had other ideas however. "It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote..." Arthur started.

"Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so." Uther interrupted.

"Please, Father." A pause in Arthur's words caused the words to echo even more around him. The words he spoke pulled me towards him. Pieces of colour patched together as the scene blurred to life. A corridor, standing behind Arthur I looked at Uther who stood ahead of us looking back at his son. "He saved my life." Another brief pause echoed in the air. "I can't stand by and watch him die." Arthur begged.

"Then don't look." Uther whispered causing Arthur to turn away from him, the disbelief upon his face warmed my heart. "This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to." Uther informed turning to advance down the hallway.

"I can't accept that." Arthur countered finally facing his father again, anger blazing in his eyes.

Uther spun around annoyance raising the volume of his voice as he ordered. "You're not going."

Uther was midway back to facing the direction he wished to travel when Arthur countered. "You can't stop me."

"Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it!" Uther shouted glaring at his son with annoyance and anger. "You're not leaving this castle tonight." Uther ordered, before Arthur could argue Uther completed his turn and walked away down the hall.

Annoyance radiating from his being, Arthur stormed back through the castle. Without any conscious effort I somehow followed behind his every angry step, I seemed to float along the prince being the anchor to which I seemed to be tied.

Arthur kicked open his door, allowing them to swing open. Throwing his sword upon his table he walked over to the fireplace, placing both hands on the stone wall above the roaring flames, looking at Arthur's face flickering in the light of the flames I noticed the concern and thoughtful expression on his face. I wanted to comfort him, to let him know he didn't have to try so hard for me.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment." Morgana joked causing both Arthur and I to turn to see her standing in the doorway.

Pushing himself away from the wall Arthur apologised. "Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright." Confusion rippled through me as Arthur walked away from Morgana, leaning back onto the wall with his right arm.

"Disappointed actually." Morgana stated as she walked calmly into the room, the reply caused Arthur to turn slightly. "I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle." She joked.

Arthur scoffed, forcing down a laugh. "I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men." Arthur countered flashing a glance at Morgana.

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?" Morgana complained in a joking tone.

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved." Arthur scolded pushing himself slowly from the wall once more. "It's dangerous." He concluded.

Morgana rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther." She said.

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one." Arthur added walking away from the fireplace and towards a window.

"Not that I listen to him." Morgana in-putted, her voice soft and careful. "Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences." She added, her words ringing slightly in my ears.

Arthur turned looking at Morgana, a judging look in his gaze. "You think I should go?" He questioned.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Morgana replied shaking her head slightly.

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot?" Arthur questioned walking in an intimidating manor towards Morgana. "There's more than just my life at stake." Arthur concluded coming to a stop a few feet before Morgana, looking down into her eyes.

Morgana's eyes squinted slightly, before she replied in a judging tone. "And what kind of king would Camelot want?" Morgana broke eye contact with Arthur briefly, flashing her gaze to the sword on the table. Reaching out towards it she continued. "One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant?" Morgana pulled the blade free of its scabbard, holding the blade in both hands. "Or one who does what his father tells him to?" She questioned looking Arthur dead in the eyes before raising the sword up for him to decide if he would take or not.

I watched as a flash of different emotions raced across Arthur's face, internally begging him to stay I could only watch in disbelief as Arthur nodded slightly, then carefully removed the blade from Morgana's hands. Determination gleamed in his eyes as he rushed out of the room.

The burning sensation spiked in my chest, the world darkened once more, briefly the sound of hooves upon cobbles clattered loudly close by. Attempting to hold my chest I found my limbs unable to move as a "Halt!" echoed around me. Breathing was difficult, whatever was happening was taking more of an effect. My left wrist burned with a new intensity that I'd not felt before, if I had any control over my body I would have screamed as tears fell. The wooden feeling was back, the comforting warmness gone. I could hear my pulse pounding slowly in my ears as my body tried desperately to draw in air.

The damp weight lingered upon my forehead as all sounds bounced around my head, the volume increasing to painful levels. "He's getting hotter." Gwen worriedly stated.

My chest burned but a small part of me realised the bandages upon it had been loosened for my comfort. "_Him._ _Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf._" My voice muttered, I wondered over the spell. The words I'd spoken I was familiar with but I'd no recollection of that spell within my book. The damp pressure left my head during the words, a weight pressed gently against my burning wrist.

"What language is that?" Gwen asked softly.

"None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own." Gaius answered as the pressure returned to my head. "His pulse is weaker." He stated, the hold on my wrist released. A moment of silence passed before a weight clamped my fingers, clothes shuffled and the burning on my wrist was subjected to the cold air.

"What is it?" Gwen questioned in concern.

"That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage." Gaius replied, worry lapping into his every word. The pressure released upon my hand as shuffling bounced around me.

The dampness disappeared from my head once again as Gwen questioned. "What does that mean?"

More shuffling bounced around me, the heat spiked the air became thicker. Gaius' voice floated to me in a whispery tone that my head amplified to a loud shout. "It says here that 'once a rash appears, death will follow within two days.'"

"You said he had four days." Gwen's whispery tone spiked with panic.

"Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation.'" Gaius read as I struggled to draw a complete breath.

Gwen seemed confused over this revelation as she countered. "An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer."

"No he isn't." Gaius confirmed.

"Then who did this?" Gwen asked in confusion.

The silence was heavy, as heavy as the air that pressed upon my making the world slowly darker and more difficult to hear. "It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..." Gaius started.

"Unless what?" Gwen encouraged

Their voices were getting harder to hear and understand, the echoing remains of their voices seemed to slow in my mind. "What happened to that girl?" Gaius questioned.

Gwen seemed confused as she quizzed. "Which girl?"

I pushed my body upwards slightly, fighting to drag the air into my lungs. The darkness was suffocating. "Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside." Gaius stated.

"She had dark hair. Very beautiful." Gwen confirmed, revealing she knew who Gaius was asking about.

Gaius' voice echoed slowly towards me. "Find her. Quickly." He ordered, more shuffling bounced around me.

"Arthur... _swa_..." I heard myself whisper before the darkness consumed me.

The rush of the door swinging open jolted me from the darkness, my body would still not cooperate with me however the sounds were back from within my room. My heart raced, the air was hot and thick as I pulled it into my lungs. Sweat dripped down my head and back but my legs were starting to get cold, numbness creeping slowly up from my toes.

"Let me guess, she wasn't there." Gaius questioned in a knowing tone as soft footsteps drew closer.

"No one has seen her since the banquet." Gwen answered slightly breathlessly as she came to a halt nearby. "Who is she?" Gwen asked quietly.

Sighing slightly Gaius answered in a stern tone. "Not who she claims to be."

Shuffling almost masked by my gasps at breath issued from Gwen's location. "But you know, don't you?" She quizzed.

"Cara." Gaius sighed in reply. "Though, that's not her name. Not her real name, anyway." He quickly added.

"Then who is she?" Gwen questioned a desperate tone lacing her words, she sounded close to tears.

Taking a deep breath Gaius, sighing as he answered. "A powerful sorceress."

My heart beat loudly, the temperature rising as the numbness I felt began creeping up my feet and began in my fingers. The sound muffled, almost as if I'd been submerged in water. Straining my hearing I attempted to listen to the others over my raspy breathing. "Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders out after her." I heard Gwen state.

"No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though." Gaius countered in what sounded like a whisper. "Oh, no." He muttered, my ears locked upon the proclamation fearing what I would hear next.

"What?" Gwen asked in a serious tone.

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap." Gaius replied just as seriously.

My magic flared burning hotter than the heat surrounding me, it tingled and flared. Every hair stood on end as I heard myself mumble. "Arthur. Arthur." Pain overwhelmed me for a moment as I felt myself travelling, but not in a way I was used to. I felt a pulling sensation in my chest, my magic focused upon it, making it pull me faster towards my destination. Light shone in the distance, I became slowly aware of the forest surrounding me, and a blurred figure on horseback rode just ahead of me. Magic flaring the image cleared as I realised the figure was Arthur, the warm comforting sensation I had felt earlier rumbled to life as my eyes quickly ran over his figure checking for injuries.

Somehow I felt myself in two places at once, by Arthur's side so I could protect him but somehow I still felt the warmth and un-comfort of the bed in Camelot. Brief wonderment passed through my mind but was quickly dispelled when I watched Arthur dismount his horse and begin leading it through a passage in the trees. I realised Arthur must be doing this to ensure he didn't miss the cave or because the fallen leaves that covered the ground could just as easily be hiding a sudden ditch or sharp rock, or just something that might cause injury to the horse.

A low hiss issued from behind me, I felt myself mutter some words but I was too focused upon Arthur to register them.

Floating behind Arthur as lead his horse we reached the top of a hill, Arthur paused to assess where he was going. I noticed in the moments pause the mist that had rolled in and was swimming in the valley way ahead, the mist made my magic tingle. Something about it set me on high alert. Arthur nodded to himself and slowly descended the hill into the rolling mist.

The mist seemed to back away as we closed in on it, however I knew we were just entering it and the mist was not thick enough to distort our vision any more than simply lingering in the distance; surrounding us. Arthur entered the flat valley at the bottom of the hill, the horse pulled back slightly as a dim cry echoed around us. Arthur continued forward tightening his grip on his reins as he did so. A figure sat upon a log just ahead of us, slowly coming into focus. The crying was obviously issuing from this woman, fear ran through my system as we walked forward enough to completely see her. It was Cara, or as Gaius had said the woman claiming to be Cara. She sat ahead of the caves, looking to me as though she was guarding it but to others as though she'd sat somewhere to cry.

The horse pulled back again, spooked by something I could not see. Arthur locking his gaze with the woman trudged to a thick branch sticking up from a fallen tree, tightening the horse's reins around it then issuing the horse a reassuring pat he walked slowly towards the woman. "Hello?" Arthur spoke in a concerned tone obviously wanting to alert the woman to his approach.

"Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap." I felt myself warn, disheartened that the words couldn't be heard in the forest surrounding us.

The imposter calling herself Cara continued to cry as Arthur continued towards her, finally reaching her he knelt down so he wouldn't be towering over her in an intimidating way. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. My attention was drawn to a very red mark upon her right shoulder that she almost seemed to be showing off, I felt confusion pool as I wondered to the mark's origins.

"His fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen's voice echoed from Gaius' room as a hissing roar pieced the forest causing 'Cara' to scream. Following her line of sight I watched as a creature I guessed was the Cockatrice Gaius had warned Arthur about. The creature looked like a very large lizard, its muscled legs shifting from side to side as it grew closer. It seemed to have what I could only think to describe as fans along its body, the fans like skin starting from each shoulder and travelling down the creature's body connecting to the creature's back as its body turned into its tail.

"The poison's setting in." I heard Gaius confirm as the creature roared again, revealing its sharp teeth and forked tongue. Arthur lept up from his crouch placing himself between the Cockatrice and 'Cara', he seemed unsure of himself as he shuffled forward.

Turning back slightly he motioned backwards as he ordered. "Stay back." His voice cracking slightly, revealing his nerves.

The creature roared a long warning as Arthur shortened the distance between them. Drawing his sword Arthur's hand flicked around loosening his wrist up for the battle, before slashing ahead of himself in small circles which I realised as another technique to loosen his arm and wrist up. The creature stood its ground growling fiercely.

Arthur pulled his blade backwards, stepping sideways slightly as the creature began to close the gap between them once more. Arthur widened his stance preparing for the leap the creature seemed to be working towards. Flinging its head from side to side as it roared the creature jumped forward slightly causing Arthur to swing his sword in precaution. The distance was still to great for either to touch the other but my mind raced as the fight continued. I wondered briefly if I'd be able to help Arthur if needed in this situation.

The creature hissed more as it grew even closer, its slow steps seeming to echo in the otherwise quiet forest. The Cockatrice reared onto its back legs revealing it to be taller than Arthur, Arthur thrust his forward in warning as the creature stretched out with its claws. Falling once more to the floor the Cockatrice backed away slightly as Arthur swung his sword across his body twice in quick succession. The blade quickly returning to its previous posed position. Arthur swept his sword ahead of him twice more grunting slightly in effort, the Cockatrice backing further from Arthur's range.

The creature reared once more snarling ferorosisly at Arthur, I watched concern flash across Arthur's face quickly replaced by panic as the creature leaped into the air. Arthur ducked out of the creatures reach, rolling forward to avoid the creature landing upon him. Arthur spun his wrist turning slightly, I knew he planned to throw it whilst the creature was disorientated. It was now or never.

"_eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume._" I heard myself chant, focusing all my energy upon the creature and Arthur's blade. My magic rushed forward as the words echoed in Gaius' room, I watched as I felt it latch onto Arthur's spinning sword. The Cockatrice reared hearing the noise of the blade I focused upon the creature's chest feeling my magic drive the sword faster sharpening the edge to ensure this blow would be the only one needed.

"Shh." I heard Gaius whisper as the blade struck the creature penetrating deep into its chest. The Cockatrice fell backwards at the force of the death blow, its body hitting the leaf covered ground its last growl dying away into silence.

Arthur sighed heavily pulling himself together and straightening up from the battle stance he was in. Sweeping his hair from his eyes he gasped in a few breaths just standing still. 'Cara' stood ahead of him fear glistening in her eyes. She took several steps backwards looking as though she was readying herself to run.

Stepping forward, Arthur brought his left arm forward stating in a comforting tone. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Arthur closed the distance between them, then seeing 'Cara' flinch stopped gasping slight he gestured to the very red mark upon her right shoulder asking. "Who did that to you?"

'Cara' looked down at the mark in a gesture that radiated shame and fear. "My master." She stated her voice shaking as she glanced back up at Arthur. Sympathy radiated from Arthur's eyes as he breathed heavily still regaining his breath. "I ran away from him, but then I got lost." 'Cara' added she sounded as though she would soon be in tears as she requested. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't." Arthur reassured shaking his head to enforce the statement. "I'm not going to." He added.

"You can take me away from here?" 'Cara' questioned in a begging tone.

Having regained his breath a determined look set in on his face as he declared. "Not yet." Walking to 'Cara's side he looked towards the caves she'd been sitting in front of. "There's something I have to do first."

Arthur walked back towards his horse as I head Gaius' voice inquire. "Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" Focusing slightly upon his voice I felt the numbness encasing my feet and hands and working its way up my legs and arms.

Mentally shaking my head I submerged myself in the forest surrounding Arthur once more as I heard Gwen reply in a low voice. "Yes, of course."

Arthur flipped his saddle bag as 'Cara' asked. "Why have you come to the caves?"

Arthur flashed a glance her way as he secured a small bag onto his belt. "I'm looking for something. It can only be found here." He answered untying his horse from the branch he'd stationed it at previously.

"What is it?" 'Cara' questioned intrigue that sounded surprisingly condescending lacing her tone. Arthur flashed another glance her way having successfully untied the horse. "I know this place; I could help you." She stated shrugging slightly.

Leading his horse forward Arthur rubbed his nose with his left hand before replying. "It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare."

'Cara' grinned as Arthur arrived at her side. "The Mortaeus flower?" She quizzed grinning as a surprised look flashed across Arthur's face. "I know where they are. I'll show you." She stated nodding encouragingly.

Arthur wound the reins in his hands nervously as 'Cara' moved back towards the log she'd been sat upon during Arthur's battle with the Cockatrice. Arthur's horse neighed softly shaking itself as a breeze shuffled the leaves nearby. 'Cara' picked up a travelling cloak from the log and pulled it around her, pulling the hood up over her head as she motioned for Arthur to follow her. Arthur followed leading his horse behind him, they quickly shortened the distance between them and the caves.

"Merlin, you must fight it." Gaius voice begged from the distance, focusing again upon his voice I felt the tingle of magic as I attempted to fight the heat and numbness creeping further up my legs and arms. My eyes flashed open, the room revealing itself briefly in a golden tint before the darkness consumed my vision once more.

Fearing for Arthur I forced my mind to travel back to Arthur's side shocked that they had already reached the interior of the caves. Arthur and 'Cara' both holding torches as she pointed to the flowers growing upon the steep damp rock of the interior wall of the cave. "There they are." She stated allowing Arthur ahead of her onto a small ledge leading towards the cave wall. The ledge seemed too narrow for Arthur to chance and as he glanced over the edge it revealed the look of unending darkness below.

A crumbling noise sounded from below Arthur who looked at 'Cara' in concern, fear radiating from her eyes as Arthur muttered to her. "Keep back from the edge." She nodded as he continued in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon."

Arthur edged carefully onto the ledge, judging each footstep before committing his weight to it.

Arthur inched further and further from the secure ground onto the ledge. I worried my head screaming to get Arthur out of here but still wanting him to try to complete his task as I always did. "_Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me._" 'Cara' chanted in a whisper so quiet I almost didn't catch the words. My head swam with the implications of the spell as the rock groaned under Arthur's feet, parts of it breaking away and tumbling into the darkness below. Arthur continued forward, soon reaching the midlle of the ledge at this realisation a look of hate flashed across 'Cara's' face. The ground shuck causing Arthur to turn and look at her as she chanted loudly. "_Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan..._"

"What are you doing?!" Arthur shouted.

"_...hiersumie me._" 'Cara' continued. The spell complete the crumbling sound became much louder, Arthur dropped his torch as he spun back towards the wall upon which the flower's grew. Looking down I watched as the flame fell slowly being absorbed by the darkness. Arthur jumped with a grunt as the ledge collapsed, landing against the wall holding tightly to the section he'd managed to grab. Arthur hissed in pain as his body fell downwards pulling at his arms, however he managed to remain holding tightly to the rock despite the sudden fall. "I expected so much more." 'Cara' muttered in disappointment.

I remained floating in space as Arthur tipped his head backwards so he could fix an angry glare upon this woman who'd attempted to kill him. "Who are you?!" He questioned angrily.

The traitor of a woman pulled her hood down slowly before chuckling slightly as she replied in a cold voice. "The last face you'll ever see." Arthur grunted in anger at her words. A low hissing sound issued from above us to the right. "It seems we have a visitor." 'Cara' muttered seemingly pleased at this development as a large spider crawled out of a small opening in the rock.

Its hairy legs pulled it forwards as Arthur as Arthur attempted to pull himself up onto the little ledge he held onto, only managing to shimmy himself to the left in the process. The spider jumped down to the far end of the ledge that Arthur hung from. Arthur reached down, grunting as he managed to draw his sword from his belt. The spider hissed looking down at its intended pray with hungry eyes, Arthur slashed towards it missing the creature entirely. The spider inched forward as Arthur calculated his next strike, its legs twitched out towards Arthur's location revealing it intended to jump onto him. Arthur gasped in quick breaths preparing himself for the strike, the creature pounced and Arthur swung. The blade hit the creature mid-pounce flinging it to the side and down into the darkness below the spider screeched as it fell.

"Very good." 'Cara' praised mockingly as Arthur panted in pain pulling himself back around and grabbing the ledge with both hands again. Arthur's sword clattered onto the ledge as his hand connected with the rock. "But he won't be the last." 'Cara' continued, Arthur looked over towards her once again. She almost seemed like a bird flaunting its plumage as she stood straight, a cold calculating look upon her face. "I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand." She concluded as she turned and retreated into the cave taking the only source of light with her.

"Who are you?!" Arthur screamed out as 'Cara' vanished. The absence of light left almost complete darkness, the moon shone from somewhere above providing a little illumination. In my vision Arthur seemed to emit his own glow, but I realised Arthur would have no such comfort. He was as far as he knew all alone in a dark cave hanging onto a wall for his life.

"Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark." I stated, concern lacing my tone between the gasps for air. Pulling in a deep breath I prepared myself for what I was about to do. Using my magic was risky, as if I was using it for Arthur, I needed to focus all of it. That meant stopping my magic from trying to fight the poison but Arthur was worth it, he is a prince. His life will always be worth more than mine. "_Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum._" I chanted, knowing I would be holding a small ball of light I trusted that Gaius would protect me as I willed the gift of light to Arthur.

A burning sensation travelled up my right arm, the arm that would now be holding my light. "Merlin." Gaius whispered his voice a tone of shock. "What are you doing?" He asked. The heat of my body rose this spell was a challenging one, not only was a large quantity of magic required for the spell transporting it proved no small feat. Breathing was so challenging now as I focused my energy into the light forcing it to Arthur.

The prince in question scrambled still attempting to get onto the ledge that he now couldn't see. He grunted in effort, sweat dripping down his face. A soft blue glow began to radiate from just below him. Slowly turning it grew into a large ball of light, a streak of white circling around it as it spun upwards gaining Arthur's attention.

"Come on, then!" Arthur shouted as the light passed his head and ascended to the ledge above him. It would show him the fastest and safest route out of here, the pain pulsed across my chest as the light climbed higher. "What are you waiting for?!" Arthur asked. "Finish me off!" He proclaimed, mentally rolling my eyes I focused upon what I wanted the light to do. It floated in front of him, pulsing a calming feeling into the air as it lit up the ledge Arthur hung from.

The light floated around Arthur willing him to climb up, Arthur gritted his teeth panting loudly as he pulled his body up. Using the magic of the light I eased the task for him, allowing the light to linger upon his shoulders sending soothing sensations to them. Finally upon the small ledge Arthur brought himself to his feet, picking his sword up as he did so. Sheathing his blade he turned to press his back to the wall staring up at the light as it moved upwards illuminating the safest path upwards.

Arthur seemed concerned that the route was so steep so was the rest of the wall, he turned glancing up at the Mortaeus flower that he'd come to retrieve. The burning sensation flared in my chest as the numbness claimed my lower arms and legs.

"Leave them, Arthur." I begged, I needed him to be safe. Bringing the light back down and back up the path it had just travelled. A hiss caused Arthur to flick his attention downwards, in the fading light spiders crawled upward. There were so many spiders that they darkened the lighted cave. "Go. Save yourself. Follow the light." I continued to beg breathlessly at Arthur as indecision flashed in his eyes.

Arthur's eyes fixed upon the flowers, I knew there would be no persuading him otherwise as he began the difficult climb to their location. I was tempted to withdraw the light, to threaten him to choose his life over mine but I could not bring myself to do so.

He reached out sideways the flowers hung just outside of his reach, allowing the light to fly just above them I watched as Arthur shifted downwards and across. Reaching up, fingers flicking the leaves of the plant he wished to retrieve. The spiders were getting close now, again using some of the magic from the light I knocked on of the plants to a location he would be able to grab it. His gloved fingers grasped the flower pulling at it, he retrieved his prize. Breathing heavily Arthur steadied himself where he was twisting so his back pressed against the wall he carefully slipped the flower into the small bag upon his belt.

Looking down revealed the spiders were a lot closer than I would have liked them to be, they unlike Arthur could climb the slippery wall with ease. They didn't have to worry over foot or hand holes. Arthur registered the danger and instantly turned attempting to pull himself up. His grip slipped and he fell a few inches to his secure foot hole, glancing back down at the fast approaching enemies Arthur took his right glove, placed the tip of a finger between his teeth and biting down pulled the material from his hand. Dropping the garment he repeated the process with his other hand before gripping onto the stone once more.

His hands provided much better grip than his gloves had. I was pleased as he finally began to move again. My vision began to black out slightly as the pain increased. "Faster." I begged, the pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I wouldn't be able to hold the light for too much longer, I begged myself to fight until Arthur was safe. "Go faster. Follow the light!" I shouted wishing Arthur could hear my pleas.

Arthur pulled himself up the cave with relative ease, the approaching spiders causing him to move as quickly as his body would allow. The exit where the moon shone was tantalisingly close now. "Move. Climb." I begged as he stopped momentarily to glance down, he didn't need to worry about them. The exit it was so close, the pain was so great, I felt the light dimming slightly as the darkness began to swallow me again.

The prince climbed flashing glances below him at increasing tempo as the spiders narrowed the distance between them and Arthur. The exit, the light was at the exit. Arthur paused looking at the hole in slight confusion before seeming to remember the creatures chasing him and continuing the climb. The light exited the cave hovering above the opening of the hole, I held the light there knowing if I released the spell I'd likely fall unconscious once more and needing to check Arthur's safety I held it tightly to the outside wall.

Arthur paused looking down again, the spiders seemed to be slowing down slightly but were still persistent in their pursuit. A few movements later and Arthur pulled himself out of the cave, his feet on solid ground he turned quickly drawing his sword as he did so. He stood there a moment sword ready, then deciding he wouldn't await the spiders ambush he ran to his left. Nodding to myself, content that Arthur was safe from the danger of the cave I allowed the light to diminish. The pain receded but the darkness welcomed me into its embrace once more.

The first thing I became aware of once consciousness entered my mind was the stabbing pain in my chest. It felt as though my heart was on fire. The air was so thick I could barely suck in small gasps. Focusing I pushed my awareness out needing to know if Arthur had returned safely. His comforting presence wrapped around me however I hadn't the strength to try to see what was happening. It was enough to feel Arthur's presence, it seemed to be radiating irritation and I briefly wondered what about.

"You disobeyed me." Uther voice scolded close by.

"Of course I did, a man's life was at stake." Arthur countered his voice echoing in a way that only the cells achieved. "Do not let Merlin die because of something I did." Arthur asked of his father.

"Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant." Uther questioned confusion lacing every word.

"He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life." Arthur retorted in an irritated tone. "There's more." Arthur continued his voice softening. "There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me." He revealed.

Uther scoffed. "Of course it was." He stated coldly.

Silence echoed around the cells, shuffling moved the comfort away from me shifting myself I returned to Arthur's side. "Gaius knows what to do with it. Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you." Arthur pleaded his voice soft and caring. He shifted again, I managed to move with him this time. "NO!" Arthur suddenly shouted lunging in a direction suddenly, fear and horror emitted from his every fibre.

Arthur panted loudly clearly very shocked at whatever had occurred. "You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things." Uther scolded. "I'll see you're let out in a week." He stated, Arthur hyperventilated if I didn't know him better I would have thought he was on the edge of tears. "Then you can find yourself another servant." Uther concluded his voice further away. Arthur continued to breathe heavily as the gate of the cell rattled closed.

The heat was so uncomfortable, I could feel the warm sweat dripping down my face and back. "He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?" Gaius asked pulling my awareness back to him.

"I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him." Gwen answered a tone of distaste, I let a whimper of pain leave my lips. "Is there nothing we can do to help?" Gwen questioned in a pleading tone.

"Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him." Gaius answered in his physician voice, likely he'd switched to professional mode to prevent himself worrying to greatly, however the façade was cracking with each whimper that escaped my lips.

"And we have to find out if Arthur has it." Gwen continued for Gaius. "I could sneak into the dungeon." She stated confidence and concern in every word.

"That would be very dangerous." Gaius stated in disbelief.

"I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't." Gwen countered simply the pleading tone returning.

I gasped heavily struggling to grab the air I desperately needed whimpering slightly as I did so. It hurt to try to breath but the pain of lack of air was far greater. "Be careful." Gaius said quietly.

I felt my mind following Gwen, she shuffled through the castle, without my vision I couldn't tell exactly where she was but it didn't matter. "Food for the prisoner." She stated likely to one of the guards at the entrance to the cells.

Keys jangled and the door rumbled open, I felt Arthur's presence in the cell he seemed quite far away but I didn't know if that was just how it felt or reality. "Set it down over there." Arthur ordered, his prattish attitude returning. "Thank you." Arthur stated as he shifted the comforting presence that he gave of brushing right by me. Armour clinked as a guard moved. "Wait a minute." Arthur ordered. "I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting." Arthur's presence retreated to the location it had been when we entered. "The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone." Arthur concluded in a distasteful tone. The door creaked closed behind us as we travelled again.

"You. Wait!" A voice called as footsteps closed in. "Waste not, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness." The voice stated laughing slightly.

We were moving again as a soft voice stated from below us. "Food for Prince Arthur."

"Stay where you are!" The guard from earlier ordered, a clattering alerted me to a dropped plate and the sound on the stones informed me Gwen was running, I hoped she would make it the pain, numbness and heat were all reaching new heights.

"How is he?" Gwen's voice echoed around me, the sound was beginning to dim. I could feel my body beginning to give into the poison my magic had extended my life this far but even that was struggling to hold my weakening heartbeat.

"Have you got the Mortaeus?" Gaius questioned in a worried tone.

"Here." Gwen stated her voice closer than before.

"His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry." Gaius revealed his feet hurrying away from me.

The crushing sound of a mortar and pestle grinding whispered towards me from the distance, suddenly the noise stopped. "Why have you stopped?" Gwen questioned, her voice sounding from right next to me.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote." Gaius replied his voice that of the professional.

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could." Gwen countered in a worried tone.

"I'll try and make it work without it." Gaius stated as the tinkling of metal returned. "Oh, I need some fresh water." Gaius said, I felt Gwen move her footsteps vanishing from the range I could hear. "_Sythan..._" Gaius began chanting. He paused for a moment likely gathering himself. "_Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum_." Gaius completed, a slight hissing noise fluttered in my ears then hurried footsteps. "Thank you." Gaius stated. "Hold his nose." He continued, a pressure locked my nose together as a cold pressure pressed against my lips. "Swallow, Merlin." Liquid flowed into my mouth, I tried to obey Gaius' instructions but the liquid was cutting off my already limited air, making it harder to follow the directions. "Swallow it." Gaius demanded.

The liquid slid down my throat as my magic finally faded the darkness became all consuming. Buzzing resonated around my ears. Suddenly I found myself surrounded by the great hall, a single throne in place and a figure standing between me and it.

"Merlin?" The figure questioned as he became more and more in focus, the golden hair and blue eyed stare of Arthur stood before me. He was wearing his chainmail as normal his read cloak surrounding him, the symbol of Camelot bared proudly upon it. My breath hitched as I realised he wore his crown upon his head, again I was swept away by how amazing he looked with it upon his head.

"A, Arthur?" I questioned my voice low and cracking slightly. Blushing slightly I glanced down my eyes widening in horror as I took in the clothes I appeared to be wearing. A red dress bellowed out around me, intricate gold threading running around it. The sleeves were long and stuck to my arms, the bodice was tightened tightly pushing up the assets I normally kept hidden. I noticed my hair resting around me, long flowing in the slight curls that it always attempted to adopt.

"What are you doing?" Arthur questioned his voice stern causing me to snap my head back up to lock my eyes with him.

Confusion swam before me at his statement. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're not meant to be here!" Arthur answered simply moving towards me, his cloak bellowing out behind him.

Blushing furiously at the idea of Arthur approaching me when I looked like this. "Where am I meant to be?" I queried in confusion.

Pointing behind me Arthur ordered. "Go back, Merlin."

"Back?" I stated.

"Get back to where you belong." Arthur continued ignoring my statement, his eyes locking with mine gesturing wildly around us. "Can't you hear them?" He questioned.

"Who?" I asked as I strained my ears to hear whatever had Arthur acting so strangely.

"He's stopped breathing. What's happening?" A female voice questioned in a very concerned tone. "Gaius?" The woman sounded moments from tears.

The confusion bubbled again looking at Arthur I asked. "Who's that?" Arthur turned away from me a sad look upon his face. "Arthur?" I called he didn't stop, he continued to walk away.

"His heart has stopped." A male voice answered the woman the voice echoing around me.

The great hall was fading away darkness consuming it, Arthur continued forward towards the growing darkness. "He's dead?" The woman stated in disbelief.

"Who's dead?" I asked, hoping the voices would know what was going on in the ever increasing darkness. "What's going on?" I shouted.

"He can't be." The male voice whispered cracking slightly. "He can't be. It was his destiny." The voice denied.

The darkness was inches from me, my attire changing to a loose blue top and brown trousers. "What's happening to me?" I yelled, wishing someone would answer. "Arthur, where are you?" I called, he was long lost to the darkness but I hung to the hope he'd hear me and come rushing to my aid. "Arthur!" I screamed.

"It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker." The woman's voice that I recognised as Gwen sounded nearby as feeling rushed back to me, dragging in a deep breath I felt my fingers twitch. Relief washed over me at the realisation the pain, numbness and burning were all gone. My body felt as though it had been beaten several times by Arthur and trampled by horses but I was back. I almost cried in relief.

"No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better." Gaius stated, flicking my eyes open I blinked several times as my vision focused upon the two of them. Gwen was tucked in Gaius' arms in a caring embrace, her face resting on his chest Gaius' resting atop it. "It's my fault." Gaius concluded sighing slightly, moisture gathering in his eyes.

Deciding I would alert them to my awareness I internally chucked before scolding. "That's disgusting." The pair of them looked at me in surprise tearing away from each other. "You should be ashamed of yourself." I continued pushing myself up from the bed underneath me. "You're old enough to be her grandfather." I concluded laughing internally slightly at the look of surprise upon their faces.

"Merlin." Gaius stated his voice breaking slightly as Gwen let out a short laugh. "You're alive."

Unable to resist teasing them I shrugged slightly replying. "No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you."

Gwen rushed forward her lips connecting with mine. My mind rushed to try sorting through what was happening, just as quickly as she arrived she tore away. Her hands covering her lips in shock over what she'd just done, I glanced her up and down as confusion clouded my brain. "Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead." She apologised her voice breaking.

"It's fine." I replied, though not entirely sure what I should do about the fact that a woman just kissed me.

It wasn't my first kiss however, that had been an accident when both Will and I had been collecting firewood back in Ealdor and I'd tripped over some stupid stump. Will ahead of me looked up at the curse I let slip and our lips connected. He apologised of course, he apologised for days especially after my mother revealed he'd stolen my first kiss.

Mentally shaking myself back to the present I looked at the concern in Gwen's face. "It's more than fine." I assured as Gwen stood up next to Gaius. Actually shaking my head I fixed my gaze upon Gaius. "...erm...what happened?" I asked, Gwen and Gaius exchanged a look. "The last thing I remember is drinking the wine." I revealed looking back and forth between them.

Over the next hour Gwen informed me of all that she knew that had happened since I drank from the goblet at the peace feast. Images swam before my head as she told me certain things, I wondered what they meant but I would consider them later. Gaius informed us he needed to prevent a war before exiting the chambers, encouraging me to get some rest and wash up. Looking down at my sweat covered clothing I'd readily agreed to the use of a bath, Gwen helped me prepare it then quickly excused herself stating she should go check on her mistress Morgana.

The night rolled in quickly, Gaius had returned sometime during my bath. I'd slipped on some loose clothing, not bothering with the bindings. Throwing a blanket around myself I sat at the table for our evening meal. Gaius had finished his before me as I could only eat slowly, taking a hesitant sip from a goblet I felt relief wash over me.

Before I could question the relief to greatly a voice shattered the silence that surrounded me. "Still alive, then?" Arthur questioned, pulling my blanket tighter around me and hunching forward slightly more I looked back at the prince who was slowly pacing towards me.

Looking down briefly I felt a slight rush of blood to my cheeks. "Oh. Yeah, just about." I replied smiling slightly at the prince. My heart raced as his left hand connected with the back of my chair a soft smile upon his lips. "I understand I have you to thank for that." I stated stuttering slightly at our proximity.

Arthur brushed the thanks aside. "Yeah, well, it was nothing." He stated looking away and into the distance, I flicked a glance at his hand that rested so close to me. "A half decent servant is hard to come by." Arthur continued his eyes locking with mine again a smirk on his face. Feeling the blush rushing to my face I looked away with a slight scoff. "I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright." Arthur stated, looking back at him I watched him push of my chair and begin walking back towards the door. "I expect you to be back to work tomorrow." Arthur concluded sending me a warning glare.

"Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early." I stated watching him retreat. Looking back at the table briefly I realised this may be my only opportunity, my head snapping back to look at him I called out. "Arthur." The prince stopped turning to lock eyes with me, a serious look upon my face I gulped slightly before simply stating. "Thank you."

Arthur's lips opened then closed as he considered what to say. "You too." He replied, all joking pushed aside. I smiled at him slightly as he ran a glance over me. "Get some rest." He ordered in a caring tone before turning once more and exiting the chambers.

"Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour." Gaius stated walking towards me with more soup. He'd told me earlier that I needed to eat as much as I could to regain my strength. "There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant." He concluded placing the bowl in front of me as he sat down.

"It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote." I contradicted, Gwen had mentioned something about Gaius being unsure if magic was required for the antidote but quickly brushed it aside with a sigh that revealed she was just glad it worked.

Nodding at the table Gaius ordered. "Eat your dinner."

"I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur." I revealed this was one thing I'd had issues with as Gaius had revealed that the woman I knew called 'Cara' was the mastermind behind this plan.

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine." "It was you she wanted to kill." Gaius answered in a serious tone nodding towards me slightly. "Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin." He added, I felt eyes other than Gaius' looking at me glaring in the direction I could feel it coming from I felt the eyes shift uncomfortably and look away.

"Now what are you going to do about Gwen?" Gaius asked in a slightly joking tone.

I groaned slightly as I flushed thinking of the kiss she'd given me. Banging my head lightly against the table I hid in my arms. "I don't even know where to start." I moaned.

Gaius laughed "Maybe you should just talk to her." He suggested.

"And say what?" I quizzed bolting up from my position on the table. "I can't tell her I'm a woman." I added.

"That's not what I was suggesting." Gaius countered. "Just let her down gently." He stated a grin plastered on his face at my look of confusion and surprise.

"I will." I stated.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has ****followed this story or added it as a favourite I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. ****Again apologies for how long it has taken me to update, I won't lie I've been playing games. But I really wanted to complete this chapter before returning to them and I'm so happy. Am I allowed to fangirl over my own work? Because I did, especially certain moments. Anyway this is my favourite episode of Merlin I hope you like my take on it.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

red2013: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

prety: These are the questions I'm asking myself currently. I have a very genera idea in my head of when Arthur might work it out that Merlin is female but I'm debating with myself over it. As for if Arthur will like her, hahaha you shall have to wait and see.

DemonicAngel: I'm sorry, I tried to update sooner. I had no idea Dragon Age: Inquisition would consume me as much as it did. I can only apologise.


	5. Lancelot (Part One)

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Merlin or any of the characters or places mentioned within this FanFiction.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is taking me so long, there are several moments so far where I had to debate with myself over. I think I need to find someone willing to talk about scenes with me, but I have no one I know of whom I could ask such advice from. One of my main concerns is the characters coming across out of character and I sincerely apologise if you feel that this happens at any point. I have tried my very best to ensure that it doesn't, I had to re-write one section four times as it just didn't fit with the character. **I**f any of you would be willing to help me by talking through scenes I would be eternally great full, please just send me a private message. Anyway as an apology for taking so long here is what I have so far, I hope you enjoy this part of the chapter. ****Sorry again for the long wait, and apologies for this not being a full chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lancelot (Part One)**

The forest that boarders Camelot is a very peaceful place to be, Gaius has sent me into these trees in search of certain mushrooms and herbs for his potions. The journey into the woods was lovely, birds chirping from the trees all around as wildlife shifted in the distance. Light streams down through the high trees, tinting the world a golden green as I shuffle through the forest carefully placing each step. The forest is alive, I feel it breathe with me. Sighing, swaying as the magic that is the earth ripples against me. Taking a deep breath of the forest I continue on my quest.

The day was warm and I basked in the warm breeze filtering through my red long sleeved shirt, and across the bare skin of my neck. As I knew I'd be alone at least for the majority of the day upon entering the cover of the forest I'd loosened my chest bindings. Not wanting to remove them fully as I would need to tighten them again before returning into Camelot and the material of my shirts could be scratchy at times, so for convenience I left them wrapped loosely around me.

At the base of a tree ahead of me I spot a patch of mushrooms that Gaius had asked for their dark brown colour almost camouflaging them against the tree trunk. Placing the small woven basket Gaius had given me to place all the ingredients within down carefully next to the fungi. Squatting down I reached out and twisted the first mushroom from the ground, after inspecting it to ensure it looked healthy I dropped it into the basket. Turning slightly to my right I plucked another from the ground, bringing it to the basket I rubbed my other hand at the earth that had come with the mushroom.

A hiss echoes behind me, my head whipped to my right, dropping the mushroom into the basket as I did so. Twigs snapping I rose to my feet a breath rushing into my lungs as a creature turned onto a path heading straight for me. The bird looking creature the size of a horse spotted me, letting out a series of calls or hisses as it hurtled towards me. The creature whatever it was, quickly gained ground the space between us narrowing at a terrifying speed. For a moment I considered the magic spiralling under my skin, however not knowing what type of spell to use was a terrifying idea. The fear of using a spell only to find that the spell I'd chosen angered the beast, also as it grew ever closer I felt magic radiate from its being; whatever this creature was it was a creature of magic.

Not sparing a glance to the basket I turned and ran away from the mass that bounded ever closer. Glancing behind me I felt my blood run cold at how close the beast had got to me. With my eyes on the creature I felt my foot connect with a rock or twig and the ground rushed up to meet me. Dead leaves from fall's past littered the ground softening the blow of the fall, turning I realised in horror that the creature hovered over me, pushing myself back through the rustling leaves. The beast reared onto its back legs causing me to still, pressing myself as flat against the ground as I could as its claws slashed the air above me.

The creature seemed to realise it wasn't quite close enough as it took a small step forward rearing again. Slamming my eyes shut against the blow I could feel coming I waited for the pain. A masculine yell sounded to my left followed by metal slicing the air. I felt the magic that identified the creature shift away from me, taking my chances I peaked my eyes open. A man stood between myself and the creature slashing at the creature in a threatening manor forcing it backwards. Gasping I pushed myself up onto my elbows, watching as my saviour thrust his sword towards the creature's eyes. The beast hisses in warning and likely fear. I could only watch as the man thrust his sword to the creature's hide, the sword broke off not leaving so much as a scratch upon the beast's body.

The man turned quickly, dropping his sword yelling at me as he raced towards me. "Run! Run!" turning I managed to push myself somewhat up before I felt a warm hand wrap around my right arm and help push me forward. Crouching in my run the man beside me causing me to become very aware of the loose binds resting against my chest. Racing through the forest the creature on our heels, the man released my arm allowing me to cast a quick glance behind us. The creature still bounded after us however we'd managed to place a little space between us and it.

Entering a small clearing a fallen tree blocking the path ahead, we quickly approached the fallen wood risking another glance back I watched the creature enter the clearing hissing furiously. Snapping my head back around we ascended the fallen tree the man's arm connected with my back forcing me downwards. Falling to the ground behind the tree I felt the creature fly through the gap in the trees overhead.

Panting for breath I looked up over the fallen tree catching a flicker of the retreating creature. As I fought to grab my breath back I could only wonder why it had given up its chase. "It's gone." I breathe out in relief. Glancing back down at the man beside me pushing myself forward so my shirt tumbled forward hiding my womanly features as best I could. "You saved my life." I stated, the man looked at me, I realised he was panting harder than I was and clutching his side tightly. Pain flashed in the man's eyes as I noticed his eyes running over me, eager to pull his attention away from my form I pulled my right hand from behind me. "I'm Merlin." I introduced.

The man pulled his right hand around his form. "Lancelot." He introduced returning the gesture as his hand clasped mine in a week shake. I nodded making a mental note of the name, Lancelot grunted in pain his hand falling from mine as his head slid to the tree behind us, his eyes closed as another grunt of pain escaped him. Glancing at the man before me I realised quickly he needed help as his left hand fell away revealing blood soaked through his shirt.

Pushing myself upward I mentally nodded as I tightened my bindings, knowing I could not return to Camelot in my current state. Rushing I pulled the binding slightly too quickly, my skin caught causing me to wince lightly. Bindings tightened, shirt flattened I gazed at the laboured breathing of Lancelot, pulling his arm I lifted him to his feet. Swinging Lancelot's left arm across my shoulders holding the appendage with my left hand, as my right arm wrapped around his waist. Leaning to my left I shuffled from the forest, the journey was slow and sweat began to drip down my brow at the effort of carrying the limp man.

The gate to the outer courtyard loomed overhead, taking a deep breath I forced my tired muscles onwards towards gateway. The guards at the gateway seemed to recognise me, one of them coming forward and offered me assistance which I gratefully accepted. The guard swung Lancelot's other arm over his shoulder and helped me through the busy streets, the citizens flashed us concerned looks at the sight of the unconscious man in our grasp.

The guard helped me half drag, half carry Lancelot up the steps leading to Gaius' chambers. The guard kicked the door open once we arrived at it, Gaius who had been studying his books looked up in slight fright. Concern soon replaced the fright at the sight of the patent, we laid Lancelot upon the bed as Gaius stuffed two big pillows under his head to ensure its elevation. With a sincere thanks I excused the guard, knowing he needed to return to duty.

Gaius ordered me to remove Lancelot's shoes, as I did so Gaius shot me a calculating look before beginning his examination. Placing Lancelot's shoes safety aware somewhere no one would fall over them; the broom cupboard, I walked behind Gaius to sit on the bench beside him. Leaning forward slightly I watched as Gaius dabbed a cloth over the wound in Lancelot's side. Flashing me a brief glance Gaius revealed. "The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning." Gaius' tone switched to one of concern as he deliberately caught my eye. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" He questioned.

Sighing internally I nodded, I began my recount of the story not leaving out a single detail. "I'm worried Gaius, he must have noticed. When he wakes up he'll know some of what I'm hiding."

Gaius sighed shaking his head slightly at my foolishness. "He may not entirely remember the details, but I think it best you have a discussion with him in private when he does awaken." He stated, his tone suggesting that the matter was not up for debate. Sighing heavily I agreed with Gaius' terms.

With a lot of shuffling and muttered curses we shuffled Lancelot into my room, to provide him more privacy to rest. Tucking the covers into place I nodded slightly, moving and opening my window slightly to allow fresh air to enter my slightly stuffy room. Ensuring a fresh glass of water was placed upon the side, I advanced back into the main room knowing I could no longer put off my duties to the Prince. Sighing slightly I informed Gaius of where I would likely be should he require me for anything, he merely nodded allowing me to exit the room.

Walking through the castle grounds a knight informed me that Arthur, Uther and a group of knight had ridden out for an urgent matter and had not given a return time. The guard informed me Arthur had left a list of jobs for me within his chambers, sighing I thanked the guard and continued on my journey.

The day passed quickly with little time to linger on the fear of the conversation I needed to have with Lancelot when he awakes. The list of jobs that Arthur had left me to complete wasn't all that long as I assumed he hadn't really had any way to gage how long he and his father would be gone.

The warm day swiftly cooled as the sun descended darkening the sky as torches and fires lit within homes. As I'd finished all my jobs I walked slowly back to Gaius' chambers, all the thoughts I had managed to suppress during my tasks swarmed within my head. All of my thoughts buzzed noisily in my mind, all of them indistinguishable from the rest. Sighing heavily I entered the physician's quarters, glancing around I noticed Gaius cooking our evening meal. Confusion swirling within my mind I sat heavily at the table, at the noise Gaius glanced towards flashing me a confused glance. Crossing my arms on the table in front of me I buried my head in their folds, the voices of possible problems screaming as time dragged on.

The scrape of wood forced me to jump slowly picking my head up from my arms as Gaius sat down at the other side of the bench. Noticing my look of inquiry he pushed a bowl of broth and a plate of bread towards me. Pushing myself to a normal seated position I placed my spoon within the broth in front of me, staring into the liquid food I felt all my thoughts fighting for dominance one more.

"There is no point worrying about it prematurely." Gaius stated breaking the heavy silence that hovered around me. Jumping slightly at the sudden noise I tore my gaze away from the meal I had no appetite for replacing it with the understanding gaze of my guardian.

Sighing heavily I allowed my shoulders and head to slump forward. "How can I not?" I questioned staring at the wooden table between us, my mind tracing the visible grain patterns. "I was stupid, I made a careless error." I muttered more to myself than to Gaius unable to halt the flow of my thoughts now that they had begun to unravel, locking eyes with Gaius once more I asked the one question that was plaguing me more than any other. "What if he did see and we cannot prevent him from telling someone?"

Gaius sighed heavily, he looked away. Hands folded upon the table in front of him he thought for a time, clearly thinking the question through carefully. "Then we will deal with that when the time arises." He revealed as his eyes shifted to mine.

I felt the desperation ooze onto my face as I considered the options that now faced me. "I'll be banished from Camelot for my lie won't I? Or worse killed?" I stated more than asked, the possible end results were obvious to me.

Guilt swarmed onto Gaius face. "I'm not sure Merlin, I wish I had an answer that would put your mind at ease." He replied shifting in discomfort at his words. "Sadly I do not have the answer you seek." He concluded with a gentle sigh, sadness pooling into his eyes as he gazed at his interlinked fingers.

Wanting to put Gaius at ease any way I could I pulled a smile onto my face and with a slight sigh stated. "Thanks anyway."

"Try not to dwell upon it." Gaius advised a slight smile gracing his features at the sight of mine.

"I'll try. But how do you put something like this from your mind?" I quizzed hoping that Gaius would know of a way I could distract myself.

"Occupy your mind with other matters." Gaius in-putted, his brows furrowing as he thought for a moment. "Read a book or something." He suggested.

Thinking back to how I'd managed to occupy my thoughts earlier with my chores, a book seemed like a nicer option than looking for more work to do. "I might as well give it a try." I stated, pushing myself up from my seat. Determination swirling around me as I prepared myself to find something worthy of reading. Grinning slightly I realised the task of finding a book would likely prove as much of a distraction as the book itself.

Darkness crept towards me quickly, the night was setting in fast. My little flickering candle burning as brightly as it dared against the coming blackness. The world around me swam, floating and shifting as my mind fixed itself into the wonderful fantasy world that had been hidden within this tome. A noble prince had invaded a hostile kingdom in disguise as a peasant, becoming familiar with life there. Hoping to learn the best way to over throw this potential threat, however the more time the prince remained in this kingdom the more he began to enjoy his life there. He made friends; of which previously he had few, that cared little for such things like titles are more for loyalty and caring. The prince preferred his life in this so called 'hostile kingdom' even if his life was one lie after another.

The lies of his past began to catch up to him, his friends became suspicious and wondered of the life he would not reveal. Wanting to remain with these people the prince told his friends half-truths that would sate their curiosity, but the half-lies made the prince anxious, he wondered when they would finally catch up to him and the web that he weaved himself would be too sticky to leave.

The world outside of the pages that sped through my mind seemed to stop existing, I felt myself pulled into the story that weaved itself around me. I could easily place myself into the prince's position, I was unsure if I could do so because of the lies that I weaved or because of the secret I could not reveal. Shrugging the thought away I continued to read slouching over the table in Gaius' chambers, blinking away the heaviness of my eyes I watched as the words began to swim around the page. Taking a deep breath I felt the book slip from my tired fingers as darkness overcame me.

"Merlin?" A voice called faintly, a small shake causing my awareness to awaken. Blinking tiredly I glanced around, pushing myself from the table I felt my arms and back groan in discomfort, a small popping noise issued from my back as I stretched my arms above my head. Lips smacking together I finally located Gaius, he held a look of slight concern. Tilting my head slightly I scratched the back of my head. "It's time." Gaius stated. Freezing mid yawn, I caught his eyes as the flickered from my room to me and back. Sighing I nodded tiredly as I forced my aching limbs into motion.

My neckerchief lay on the table, where I'd placed it at some point during the night. My binding remained on but had shifted a little loose through the night. Glancing at Gaius and noticing him collecting his items for his morning deliveries I decided to quickly re-tighten them before facing Lancelot, on the slim chance he hadn't noticed yesterday I didn't want to give him a chance to notice now.

With my bindings now tightened I began the journey to my door, the small journey towards my room had never filled me with such uncertainty before. Pausing before the door I forced myself to take a deep breath. Raising my hand, heart pounding loudly in my chest, timidly I knocked against the wood. "Come in." A voice called from behind the door.

Forcing another breath into my lungs I forced myself forward swinging the door open as I did so. Pausing in the door way I looked into my room, confusion swirled around me as I could not see the current occupant. "Lancelot?" I asked the room.

A small chuckle issued from my left hand side, turning my head I found Lancelot standing upon the chair looking out over Camelot as I had done when I first arrived here. His arms were crossed over his chest "Merlin, good morning." He welcomed still chuckling slightly. "I understand I have you to thank for my arrival here." He concluded motioning for me to enter the room with a flick of his head.

Stepping into my room, I placed myself opposite him on the other side of my bed, a chair loomed behind me but I dared not take it yet. "Lancelot…?" I stated my voice wavering slightly making his name sound like a question. Shaking myself internally I forced another big breath into my lungs, with slight determination I locked my eyes with his. "I wonder if you could answer some questions about yesterday for me?" I enquired.

A serious expression flashed across Lancelot's face as he registered my question, he straightened up hands falling to his sides. "Of course." He replied his eyebrows raised in what seemed like concern.

No longer able to meet his eyes I looked down and with a self-motivating sigh forced the question from my mouth. "What did you see?"

"A creature unlike any I have ever witnessed before." Lancelot replied in a slightly cold voice.

Frowning slightly I lifted my head to gaze at him once more. "Anything else?" I asked.

Lancelot looked me over, his expression softening as he nodded slightly. "A lady in need of assistance that I gladly offered." He explained. My heart skipped a beat, he knew. He'd confirmed that he knew one of my secrets, my mind screamed in realisation. Falling backwards I slumped into the chair beside my bed, eyes fixed upon the covers as my mind spiralled. "Did I miss something?" Lancelot questioned in a soft voice.

"No…" I replied with a slight scoff. "No, you didn't." I continued, my mind thinking that he had obviously seen too well given his condition yesterday. My mind rambled and I heard myself say with a sigh. "I guess it was too much to assume you'd not seen everything."

"Merlin?" Lancelot called in a soothing tone, looking at him I noticed curiosity and sympathy etched upon his face. "Why do you hide what you are?" He asked.

Sighing in defeat I pushed myself into a more comfortable position, locking eyes with Lancelot once more I began my tale. "From as long ago as I remember my mother has warned me of the dangers and hardships women and girls face. So to give me the best possible chance she could she disguised me as a male." I skipped over a lot of the detail as he simply wanted an explanation and I was not prepared for him to know everything about my past. I was very careful to not plant any hints that I was hiding anything more than my gender.

Curiosity still burned in Lancelot's eyes. "Does it not bother you?" He quizzed.

"Sometimes the lies bother me, but I know why I tell them." I revealed with a sigh. "I just hope that one day I'll be able to reveal the truth, but who knows what will happen then." I added, eyes widening at what I'd just stated as I had allowed the thought to slip without any conscious editing.

"You're afraid?" Lancelot concluded.

Chuckling slightly. "Terrified." I revealed for the first time, I've always known how scared I am of people finding out my secrets. I was scared they would treat me differently from before, my only experience being with Will and it had taken him a while to adjust to the information. "I fear what will become of me should they know the truth." I stated as moisture gathered in my eyes.

"I see." Lancelot replied. I watched as his eyes swept me once before locking with mine again, a smile broke onto his face. "Well, you're secret is safe with me Merlin." He stated, my heart raced at his thoughtfulness. "However, know this your friends will accept you when you reveal yourself. If they do not, then they were not really your friends to begin with." He added pausing briefly as he clearly considered his net words. "Yes it may take them some time to adjust, but real friends will accept you." He concluded.

"Thank you." I breathed, a tear falling from my left eye as a smile spread across my lips. "You have no idea how much those words mean to me." I added as I knew he would have no idea how much it meant to me for him to accept me.

Lancelot issued a small smile my way before turning to look out over the citadel once more. "Camelot." He sighed happily, I tilted my head slightly in confusion. "It is a lot different than I imagined." He continued.

"You've thought of it before?" I asked genuinely curious as I pulled a cover over my legs and up to my chest folding my arms over the cover to keep it in place.

Lancelot folded his arms back across his chest as he leaned against the wall next to the window. "Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here." He sighed slightly looking back towards me, a smile stretching across his face as a small breeze ruffled his hair. "It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot."

Lancelot's gaze flickered from me to the citadel his arms loosening themselves, his left returning to his side as his right touched the window pane. Unable to keep the smile off my face I raised my arm and allowed it to fall, in a gesture I hoped put across that I wondered what he was waiting for. I quickly tucked my arm back into my arm fold. Lancelot flashed a look at me as his shoulders fell slightly as he sighed once more.

"I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much." He shrugged as his eyebrows raised in a defeated manor as he stepped down from the stand. I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion at his utter defeat in this matter. "After all, who am I?" Lancelot asked with a heavy sigh, his head turning to the still open window where the life of the citadel lay beyond. "They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land." He continued gesturing towards the window.

Holding back a slight laugh I interrupted him before he could put himself down any more that he had already. "Lancelot." I called causing him to turn his head to face me once more.

"Yes?" He stated indicating that he had heard my call.

Pushing myself forward I locked my eyes with his, so that he could see I was not lying when I revealed. "They are going to love you."

Confusion and slight pride flashed across Lancelot's face. "They are?" He asked as he stepped towards me.

I allowed a little laugh to escape from my lips as I attempted to reassure him further. "I've seen you in action." I reminded him, pointing slightly towards him briefly. "You could shame the great Arthur himself." I concluded looking briefly towards my door before locking eyes with the slowly advancing Lancelot.

He scoffed, obviously not believing the words I knew to be true. He stopped advancing swaying slightly on his foot as a grin flashed across his face. "I hardly think so." He stated.

Chuckling slightly to myself I forced a serious expression upon my face, glaring at a part of the wall near Lancelot but deliberately not looking at him. "In fact, you know what I'm going to do?" I asked looking back at the man who had saved me. "I'm going to talk to him right now." I stated as I quickly pulled the cover from my form and stood up in one swift movement, quickly advancing to the door before Lancelot could stop me.

"You know Arthur?" Lancelot questioned, disbelief lacing his every word.

I'd reached my door at this point so I briefly paused to flash a grin at Lancelot and state with a smirk. "Oh yes." Ducking out of my door I quickly advanced through Gaius' chamber grabbing my coat from near the door and throwing it on.

"Wait." Lancelot called just as I reached the main door.

"What is it?" I enquired wondering why he'd stopped me.

Lancelot smiled at me. "I'm coming with you." He announced before hurrying to my side before following me to where I knew Arthur should be around this time.

We arrived at the training grounds where I had guessed correctly that Arthur would be. Knights, servants, guards and a few citizens were still taking their positions upon the grounds as Arthur picked up his gloves and prepared himself to test the noble in front of him. I motioned for Lancelot to follow me as I moved behind a weapon stand near a medical tent. Leaning against the wood of the stand I watched as Arthur began to place his gloves on, a part of me registering Lancelot standing with his arms folded on my right hand side.

Smiling slightly to myself my attention was drawn back to Arthur as he stepped forwards pushing the spaces between his gloves to ensure they would not hinder him. Glancing around slightly Arthur coughed lightly breaking the once growing silence. "Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it." He stated in a loud voice that held an edge of seriousness to it. Arthur began to walk forward, his presence in these situations always seemed a little intimidating. "The final test." Arthur announced as he began to walk past the noble to take his place upon the ground. "Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot." He revealed, I felt Lancelot place a foot upon the stand I was leaned against noticing out of the corner of my eye that he placed his arms flickered towards his hips. "Fail, and you're no one." Arthur continued his voice taking on a slightly sad tone.

Glancing to Lancelot I noticed him tucking his arms behind his back as he shifted slightly in obvious nervousness. A smiled pulled at my lips as I turned my gaze back to Arthur "You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine." Arthur taunted still fixing his gloves. He glanced up a serious expression fixed upon his face as he turned slowly to face the noble who now stood where Arthur had once stood. "You face me." Arthur revealed, causing me to chuckle slightly under my breath. The noble seemed to be unfazed by Arthur's reveal as he swung two blades in front of him; one in each hand, in a wild manoeuvre, most likely to loosen his wrists as Arthur did before battles. "You're challenge to last one minute free combat." The noble continued to swing as Arthur reached the end of his introduction to the battle. "Grummond, Second son of Wessex." Arthur stated as he extracted his blade from its hilt. Arthur glanced behind him and with a slight nod turned back to his opponent as a servant turned an hourglass. "Your time starts now." Arthur announced.

Grummond swung the blade in his right hand in a circle ahead of him as he advanced towards Arthur, my magic tingled slightly at the sight of a threat nearing the prince. As Grummond advanced his left blade began to swing in the wild manoeuvre he had displayed earlier, flashing a concerned look at Arthur I noticed the determination and confidence upon his face and felt myself relax slightly. The space between the two men narrowed forcing Grummond to stop his wild swings, pausing for a moment he drew his right-hand blade up to shoulder height and with a yell swung at Arthur. Arthur ducked under the wild swing, the attack continued slicing through the thin air where the prince had stood a mere instant ago, the blade in Grummond's left hand swung slightly from the momentum.

Arthur now stood behind the noble allowing him to turn slightly, a small grin flickered across Arthur's face as his left elbow collided with Grummond's stomach causing the noble to bow forward in pain. Before the noble could regain himself Arthur grabbed his head slightly with his right hand before his right knee connected with Grummond's nose. Grummond fell groaning in pain, his blades falling from his grasp as he connected with the ground. Arthur looked annoyed as the small crowd applauded their prince at the easy defeat of the noble. Glancing at Lancelot I noticed a concerned look upon his face but that would not peal the smile from my face. Looking back at Arthur I watched as he learned forward and removed the coloured cloth from the noble's belt. Arthur looked behind him once more to some servants beside the tent. "Take him away." He ordered before walking towards the edge of the grounds.

Flashing a grin at Lancelot I hurried after Arthur knowing I would have to start my duties soon anyway, at my approach Arthur glanced my way briefly before ordering me to collect his items of armour before following him. I arranged all the pieces onto Arthur's shield to make carrying the items easier.

Walking behind the prince we passed through the busy marketplace as he wrapped his sword belt around his sheathed blade. Arthur flashed a glance towards me before continuing through the busy street, people making room for their prince did not offer me the same courtesy as I struggled to keep behind him. "Grummond's the third to fail this month." Arthur started causing me to hurry forward slightly to be able to hear him more clearly. "How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" He questioned flashing me a look of confusion.

"Well, I think I might be able to help." I offered in a slightly raised voice to ensure the prince would hear me over the noise of the marketplace.

"You, Merlin?" Arthur asked turning to look at me in disbelief before returning his gaze to the path in front of him. "You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline." He stated flashing me another look of disbelief as he placed his sword wrapped up in its belt noisily on top of his armour.

Pausing briefly as I restrained from laughing at his misunderstanding. "No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does." I informed after rushing to catch up to the prince, I had allowed a small laugh to slip through my words after I admitted I obviously didn't know what it took to become a knight.

"Yeah?" Arthur asked with a note of curiosity as he turned his face to look at me.

Nodding slightly to reassure Arthur I answered in a serious tone. "He saved my life."

Arthur turned away from me one more with a slight chuckle. "That's blowing it for starters." He replied.

Despite Arthur not looking at me I shook my head as I denied the doubt Arthur held. "No, no, no. He's really good. Honestly." I revealed decreasing the space between us once more.

"That's great, Merlin." Arthur stated slightly coldly. "I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot." Arthur continued now facing me with a slightly amused look upon his face having stopped after stating that he was sure Lancelot was terrific.

"The what?" I questioned glaring slightly as the sun now shone directly upon my left eye.

"The First Code." Arthur replied nodding slightly as he removed his gloves from his hands. "Only those of noble blood can serve as knights." He revealed, I turned slightly my eyes scanning the busy streets ahead as my mind wondered how I would get around this code. "So, unless your friend is a nobleman..." Arthur continued as he placed the gloves on top of my mounting pile of things.

"Oh, er, he, he is a nobleman." I interrupted my gaze flashing back to the prince. I hoped beyond hope that my stuttering didn't betray me Arthur meeting my gaze shortly after my stutter.

"Is he?" The prince questioned in disbelief, his eyes showed no sign of doubting me. His words seemed to only doubt that I had stumbled upon a nobleman, and that said nobleman had saved me.

My head nodding despite my lie, I hurried to reply hoping that Arthur would not see the lie on my face. "Absolutely."

A flashed a nervous glance down the road again as a small smile graced Arthur's face. "Very well." He stated, I nodded slightly thinking to myself that Arthur should smile more. The prince seemed more at ease and more like a person than a noble figure when he smiled, also the world seemed a little brighter when he did smile. "Bring him to the training ground tomorrow." Arthur continued jarring me out of my thoughts, his smile had faded as his voice had taken a serious tone of authority. "And make sure he brings his seal of nobility." He added, his eyebrows raising slightly as he turned and continued down the path we had been travelling.

"Thanks Arthur. You won't regret it." I shouted a smile stretching across my face I nearly dropped the items in my arms over my excitement but I clung to them not wanting to be scolded by anyone.

Smirking slightly to myself I practically run through the halls of the castle determined to return to Lancelot quickly, Arthur's armour laid within the armoury all cleaned and shining once more. The door to Gaius' chambers in sight I smiled slightly to myself pausing to collect myself. An idea flashed in my mind and with a slight smirk I caught my breath before slowly stepping through the door.

I noticed as I stepped through the door was that Gaius had returned and was currently working upon something. Lancelot stood at the far end of the room gazing out of a window, I briefly wondered if it would become a habit of his as I fully entered the room. Lancelot turned as he heard the door squeak, he flashed a small smile at me before slow running a short distance.

"Well?" Lancelot asked a shine of excitement twinkling within his eyes. I glanced down at the floor briefly composing myself. "Did you speak to him?" Lancelot questioned as he advanced a little closer.

Sighing slightly I replied. "Yeah, I spoke to him."

"And?" Lancelot enquired as his eagerness seemed to hum from his very being.

Breaking eye contact with Lancelot I walked forward to close the distance between us, I tried to keep a solemn look upon my face. As I neared Lancelot my lips twitched begging to break into a smile, I pouted my lips as I sucked in a breath to prevent the smile breaking free. I briefly hopped that Lancelot wouldn't consider me strange. "And..." I trailed off as I stood directly in front of Lancelot, not meeting his eyes.

Flashing Lancelot a brief glance I sighed heavily as I shook my head, a giggle threatened to escape my lips as I gazed at the floor.

"No." Lancelot whispered in disappointment.

Looking up I was met with the side of Lancelot's face, the disappointment clearly etched upon his features. Not wanting to allow him to suffer from my deceit any longer than necessary I laughed slightly before stating. "He said he would like to meet you." Allowing another laugh to pass my lips at Lancelot's look of shock and amazement.

"Yes!" Lancelot exclaimed his knees folding slightly before he span around in a happy circle causing me to laugh again. Lancelot turned to face me once more, still crouching slightly. "Thank you." He stated as he grasped my arms with both hands, his hands shaking slightly he broke contact with my arms just to grasp them further up bringing himself closer to me. "Thank you!" He thanked again his voice breaking with emotion.

Brushing Lancelot's hands from my arms I gazed at the floor as I fought the heat beginning to pool in my checks at the thanks. "Hey, really, it was no problem, really. It's nothing." I muttered in a very embarrassed tone as I pushed myself away from Lancelot. Glancing to the side I coughed slightly to cover my embarrassment, looking back to my friend I questioned in a half serious half joking tone. "You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?"

Lancelot leaned towards me slightly with an amused grin. "A nobleman?" He questioned as he straightened, I nodded slightly to ensure he knew that I needed to know the answer to that question. Scoffing slightly he answered. "No." Lancelot laughed slightly. I felt my grin fall from my face as I positioned myself to face him. "Good lord, no." He laughed as I felt nervousness trickle through my system. "Why do you ask? Lancelot enquired.

Shuffling my hands slightly I gazed at my feet slightly preparing myself for what I had to say. Taking a step forward I stated in an annoyed tone. "It's just that there's this..."

The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight." Gaius interrupted, I felt my eyes roll slightly at the tone of absoluteness that issued form Gaius' words. Gaius entered my peripheral vision on my right hand side as he continued, his tone unchanging despite the hurt that radiated from Lancelot's being. "Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life." I flashed an irritated look at Gaius, noticing him looking back to Lancelot as our eyes met briefly. "So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him." Gaius continued.

"The nobility." I stated coldly.

Lancelot looked down, his form crumbling in defeat at the words Gaius was saying. "And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights." Gaius concluded looking down upon the distort figure of Lancelot who now seated himself upon the bench.

"But that is not fair." I complained turning slightly to face Gaius with an annoyed glare, as I turned I noticed a pained look flashed across Lancelot's face.

Gaius turned slightly to face me. "Fair or unfair, that's the way it is." He stated in a definitive tone his gaze continuously switching from me and Lancelot before coming to a rest on the defeated looking man. "I'm sorry, Lancelot." Gaius stated, a whisper of a scoff issued from Lancelot before Gaius added "Truly, I am."

Lancelot flinched slightly at the note in Gaius' tone before allowing his gaze to fall upon me once more. I felt eyes upon me, turning to look I faced Gaius and the warning of a glare he issued before breaking eye contact and walking away to continue with whatever he'd previously been occupying himself with.

Looking back at Lancelot I could only watch as he sighed in defeat, lowering his head he placed his hands behind his head with his elbows rested upon his legs. Pity coursed through me at seeing my saviour show such defeat over a mere fact of birth. I defied mine every time I bound my chest and held back my magic as much as I could without allowing harm to come upon the people I cared for. Sighing slightly I decided upon a plan of action but first I needed to comfort the very sorrowful man in front of me, I could not bear the look of pain within my friend's eyes.

Stepping forward I lowered myself to Lancelot's height. Placing my arm onto his back I rubbed what I hoped were soothing circles upon it. "Come on." I encouraged as I gripped Lancelot's right-hand sleeve and pulling him slightly I rose to my feet. Shifting his hands from his head Lancelot glanced at me, I noticed slight moisture gathering in his eyes. Pulling upon Lancelot's sleeve again I nodded slightly at his confused look. Gripping his sleeve more securely I pulled once more, this time Lancelot seemed to follow my lead ad rose to his feet. Though he was standing his entire frame radiated sadness and disappointment, issuing a small smile I released Lancelot's sleeve and motioned for him to follow me.

Walking forward I removed my coat hanging it upon the storage cupboard door, moving back into the room I grabbed a small candle from the table. Flashing a small glance behind me to ensure Lancelot was following me, we ascended the small set of stairs and entered my room. The day had taken a dark turn, causing my room to radiate darkness. Walking forward I brought the small candle to light the thick candle that hung on a piece of wood, suspended by a chain, within my room. As I lit the candle I noticed that I would soon need to replace it, a creak issued behind me. Glancing around I noticed Lancelot standing quite a distance form me, he fiddled with the bands upon his arms the sorrow radiating from him still. Looking back at the candles so that I could light the thicker one successfully I decided to ask the question I'd been wondering since Lancelot had told me of his dream. "Why do you want to be a knight so much?"

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains." Lancelot revealed pausing every now and then as though considering his words. The candle successfully lit I turned to face Lancelot, I walked to my bed content to sit and carefully listen to Lancelot's story. Lancelot also moved but made no move to sit as he rested himself against the wall, positioning himself to face me.

"They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother." He continued, emotion leaking into his voice as the memories likely played through his mind. I carefully placed the small candle upon the small table next to my bed top allow for more light to radiate around the room. "Everyone." A small shudder moved through Lancelot's body as I seated myself upon the edge of my bed, folding my arms so that I could rest them against my legs and lean forward slightly.

"I alone escaped." The words seemed to echo around my room, moisture gathering in Lancelot's eyes as he shook his head slightly, pushing himself from the wall before continuing,. "I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny." He revealed standing at the end of my bed. "I made sword craft my life." I felt myself nodding slightly at the words that Lancelot spoke. "Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot." Lancelot looked down, defeat radiating from his frame once more. "And now, it seems, my journey ends." Lancelot moved forward inching closer to me with every step. "Everything I fought for, wasted." He concluded seating himself a small distance from me upon the edge of the bed.

My heart throbbed in sympathy for Lancelot's trails, the hurt look upon his face had at some point that I could not pinpoint morphed into a look of utter loss "I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right." I stated confidently, Lancelot met my gaze briefly as I turned my head to gaze at my wall considering my options. One thing I knew for certain, I was running out of time.

Nodding slightly to myself I pushed myself from my bed as an idea lodged itself within my mind. There was no time to think of another plan I'd have to play through this plan as it unfolded. I wondered briefly if this was a good idea but I could think of no other to replace it. Smiling slightly at Lancelot I exited my room, Gaius shooting me a concerned look as I passed through the chambers quickly grabbing and donning my coat as I rushed to escape the chambers without a lecture from Gaius, one I knew I'd have to endure sooner or later. As I reached for my neckerchief I wrapped it around a roll of parchment that I would need to complete my task, issuing a small smile to Gaius I exited the chambers, tucking the parchment into my coat and donning my neckerchief I set off towards my destination.

Sooner than I realised I'd arrived at the location my plan would have to commence. I entered the library and was a little distressed when I noticed that Geoffrey of Monmouth was still at his desk. Nodding slightly as I forced my nerves down I began to browse the shelves looking for the book of noble family seals. As I was the only one within this area other than Geoffrey I could feel his eyes watching my every move.

Holding the edge of the bookcases I leaned forward to read a thick book, the title on the side was faded causing me o tilt my head to the side in an attempt to read it clearer. A few of the letters became clearer and I was almost certain that this was the book that I needed. Letting go of the edge I reached forward and pulled the book from the shelf. Catching the heavy tome with hy other hand. A shuffle issued from Geoffrey's position, turning my head I met his curious gaze. Fear rippled through me at how carefully I was being observed, I briefly wondered if I would be able to complete what I needed to do. "Homework." I stated hoping that would quell a little of the man's curiosity, enough so that he would stop observing me so intently. I noticed Geoffrey rolled his eyes slightly before turning back and heaving the heavy tome from the shelf, my arms locked as he sudden weight assaulted them, my magic swirled through my arms allowing me to carry the book easier.

Walking I paused in front of Geoffrey, noticing via my peripheral vision that he had returned to the work he was doing. I paused briefly opening the book and allowing the pages to land where they may, a smile tugged at my lips as I observed the information on the page. This book was the one I was looking for a slight note of fear ran through me at the thought of what I now must do. I closed the book quickly, dust flying into my face in a thick cloud. I felt Geoffrey glare at me as a sneeze ripped through me, mentally shaking myself I turned the book to its cover, turning I walked between some book shelves putting as much distance between myself and Geoffrey that the library would allow.

Stationed between two bookshelves was a table, I placed the book upon it, careful to position my back to the only other being in the room. He shouldn't be able to see what I was doing from here, my back and the bookshelf should block his view, however I feared this would only make him more curious. Carefully turning the cover of the tome, I observed the beautiful detail of the seal of nobility in exquisite detail.

Running my hand along the unseen pages I pried the book open about half way, flipping the pages to see the seal upon the page I had selected. The name and seal was impressive but for some reason it did not appeal to me for Lancelot. Flipping through a few pages I internally winced at the loudness of which they tuned, the thickness of them not allowing them to be quiet, a mental image of a hourglass quickly running out of sand appeared in my mind. Finally I stopped at a seal that caught my attention, a border of light red broken with dark red triangles lined a few inches in from all the edges. A fancy helmet flowing from which seemed to be varying sizes of leaves coloured in blue and gold sat upon a shield.

The shield's imagery was broken into two sections the bottom of which seemed to be a blue castle wall with red swords crossed upon it, a red background separated the small distance between the lower and upper parts of the design. The upper part was a banner of blue with what looked to be five red 'V's breaking the bottom line of the banner in equal spacing, Underneath the shield in a ribbon scroll were the words 'VITRUS VENERATI PEDELITAS'.

There was also words upon the page, the words above the seal reading 'The Noble Seal Of'. Followed by the words below the seal 'Richard' 'fourth son of' 'Lord Eldred of Northumbria'. A smile tugged at my lips as I nodded slightly, pulling myself back to what I was about to do I risked a glance over my shoulder tilting my body so that I could see Geoffrey, I felt a relieved sigh pass through me as I noticed he'd yet to leave his desk and seemed content upon his work. Smiling slightly to myself again I returned to the task at hand, very much aware that time was not on my side and I was taking a very big risk with what I was about to do. Reaching into my coat I removed the parchment I'd tucked into the top of my trousers, the paper was noisy to handle and I quickly unrolled it. Relief swam through me upon realising the piece I'd picked up in my rush was the right size for what I needed, smoothing the paper onto the blank back if the previous page to the seal I'd chosen. A knock echoed through the library and I realised Geoffrey might be on the move, there was no time to back out, no time for this to go wrong, no time for anything other than to proceed and hope that I had enough time.

My left hand held the bottom of the blank parchment as my right hovered above the page with the seal. "Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon." I chanted in a whispered tone, mentally picturing what I wished for the blank paper to say. The seal within the book glowed slightly as my vision swam with gold, magic raced forward I felt it swim through the page with the seal then leak into the blank parchment transferring the imagery and wording across as it did so except 'Richard' had been replaced with Lancelot and 'fourth son' had been changed to 'fifth son' for some reason the ink of the writing had been changed from black to red.

I had no time to worry over it, my gaze flashed from one seal to the other, it looked perfect. I let out a shuddering breath as I felt Geoffrey edging closer the flush of my magic mixed with the air alerting me to his slow advance, he was close, scarily close. Without further ado I rolled Lancelot's 'seal' back up placing it hurriedly back into the top of my trousers. No sooner was the parchment safely stored than a throat clearing issued to my right-hand side. Jumping a little at the sudden noise in the otherwise silent room I quickly closed the book, fearful that he would take note of the page I was upon if I was not fast about covering for myself.

Issuing a small sign of relief I pushed myself from the bench picking the tome up as I did, careful to ensure my coat remained covering the parchment stuffed just inside my trousers I walked towards Geoffrey handing him back the book I'd taken from the shelves, in a move I hoped removed some suspicion from his mind. "It's a..." I trailed off patting the upward facing cover twice "real page turner." I stated, confusion flooded Geoffrey's face and I mentally scolded myself for the remark as I quickly turned and walked from the library.

Travelling as fast as I could without actually running through the castle I made my way back to Lancelot, the smile stretched across my lips could not be restrained. Every step forced me to restrain myself from breaking into a run, there were far too many people around to be running through the hallways.

The door finally in sight I reached behind my coat and grasped the paper from my trousers, my smile stretching further at the feel of the paper. The door was open slightly, likely someone had exited or entered recently and not checked that the door closed behind them. I briefly wondered if I'd closed the door in my rush to the library, shaking my head to rid myself of such distracting thoughts I entered Gaius' chambers without touching the door.

Lancelot stood pealing an apple with a small knife over one of the tables, his right foot propped upon the bench behind the table. He glanced up briefly, his eyes locking with mine before returning to his work. My slightly fading smile flashed back to its full brightness at the sight of him there, all but skipping I walked closer to him holding the seal in my right hand I raised it to shoulder height. The motion caught Lancelot's attention, he stared at the paper for a brief moment of silence, a piece of cut apple falling to the floor un-noticed.

"What's that?" Lancelot questioned with a slight shrug, his gaze flickering to me before returning to his apple.

"This is your seal of nobility." I revealed in a slightly excited tone as I pointed the paper in my hand at him.

Lancelot shakes his head slightly confusion flashing across his face. "I don't understand." He stated in a tone that sounded slightly irritated.

Smiling to myself I held the seal in both hands unravelling it to reveal the seal to Lancelot as I announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." My mental smile stretched onto my lips as I completed the words.

"No, Merlin." Lancelot contradicted shaking his finger at me whilst still holding his apple in the same hand. "No." Lancelot repeated with a heavy sigh, placing the apple and knife down upon the table.

Sighing internally I realised that this may take a little persuasion for Lancelot to see that this was the right thing for him. "Oh, right." I allowed the paper to circle back in on itself. "So you don't want to be a knight, then?" I stated in a questioning manor as I turned away from my friend.

"Of course I do!" Lancelot proclaimed loudly annoyance lacing his tone.

Turning back to face the irritate man I noticed his arms fall to his side as I desperately fought against the grin begging to stretch across my mouth. "Well...the rules don't allow it." I stated causing Lancelot to flinch slightly at the truth he could not fight. Thrusting my arm outwards I stated with excitement. "Damn the rules!" I took a step towards the confused and venerable looking man, I realised he was wavering in his ideals and just needed an extra push. "The rules are wrong!" I concluded with conviction.

"But it's a lie." Lancelot's voice quivered slightly at the beginning of his words. "It's against everything the knights stand for." He continued his arms making a small cross before relaxing back to his sides as if he was physically crossing out the idea.

"You have as much right to be a knight as any man." I stated in a whispery tone stepping forwards as the words left my lips. Lancelot broke eye contact with me, he was obviously mentally battling with himself. "I know it." I revealed the seal in my right hand with my arm reaching towards the friend I was desperately trying to help.

Lancelot's gaze flashed from the seal to me and back as he stepped around the table to place himself a few inches from my extended arm. "But the rules, Merlin." He scolded as he pushed my arm down.

Stepping closer to Lancelot I swapped the seal to my left hand as I placed them in front of me. "We're not breaking the rules." I stated my arms lowering slightly with each word as I forced emphasis upon each of them individually. "We're bending them, that's all." My eyes fluttered quickly as the realisation of how close I was standing to someone who knew I was a woman sunk in. "You get your foot in the door." I continued gesturing towards my foot as I made a stepping motion. "But after that you will be judged on your merit alone." I pointed at Lancelot stating the words in a soft tone, one I hoped would comfort and reassure him. Lancelot met my gaze and my head shuck slightly at the hope I could see burning brightly in his eyes. "And if you succeed - if they make you a knight - it'll be because you earned it, noble or not." I concluded, Lancelot nodded slightly a grin spreading across his face as my words struck at the hopes that lay within him.

Lancelot folded his arms over his chest and seated himself upon the edge of the table. Breaking eye contact with him, I glanced at the floor before turning my gaze to him once more as I pleaded. "I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can..." I paused slightly allowing a silence to fall over us. Leaning forward I noticed Lancelot's eyes run over me as I concluded "if you let me help you." I stated each word in an almost whisper pausing slightly after each one to portray how important they were.

Lancelot allowed a small smile to stretch across his face. "Alright." He stated with an excited nod. "What do I need to do?" he enquired with genuine interest.

A big grin broke across my face at his acceptance, not only of my help but allowing me to do all I could to repay the debt I owed him. "Well first you are going to need some armour, complete with your noble cover." I informed him in a serious tone.

"Where will I get that?" Lancelot enquired a brief flash of confusion and concern whipping across his face.

"I've a friend I can ask." I stated as I stared at nothing in particular, briefly wondering if she would help me deceive everyone. "She should be willing to help." I informed emphasising the 'should'. "Just let me talk to her first." I stated though the words sounded almost like a question from my lips.

"Alright." Lancelot agreed with a brief nod.

Flashing him a grin I turned and exited the chambers, determined to find the one person I thought could help.

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry that this is all I have, especially with how long I have made you wait for this. I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

red2013: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I completely agree at times it was a little challenging to keep track of what I wanted to happen and where the words were leading me.

Guest: *whistles* What foreshadowing might you be on about, I've no idea. *continues to whistle in a unconvincing manor*

1hotpepper: It makes me so happy to know that you love this story, I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long just to get this out. I think this part has already answered your question. But I have a plan that I'm not 100% how I'll pull of about some people finding out about Merlin's gender. However that's not my main worry at the moment, I'm more worried about disappointing you all and not being able to get past certain things as I'm writing.


End file.
